


Her Last Love

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: 2 years post S2 legacies, Best Friends to Lovers, College Life, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hosie, Josie is so selfless it drives Hope crazy, Klaus and Hayley are alive and well, Klayley, Mild Hafael, Post S4 The Originals without the hollow plotline, The twins and Hope are just one year apart in age, Unconditional Love, handon didn’t happen because Hope’s parents didn’t send her to Salvatore earlier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: "I’m in love with you, Hope. And I wanna shower you with love. But don’t fall for me because in a few years time, you know this will end."- Josie SaltzmanIn a world without the hollow, Klaus and Hayley have risen as the king and queen of New Orleans where they rule the supernatural factions with a growing army of powerful hybrids sired by their only tribrid child.Hope Mikaelson was home-schooled most of her life. She was raised like royalty, with the knowledge that she is the true leader of the kingdom her parents built. And that everything in her life would mostly be decided by her parents, even her marriage. On her 19th birthday, Hope will choose one among the top 5 male alpha wolves to be her betrothed and whom she will eventually marry on her 23rd birthday.In those years before marriage, Hope will have the chance to get to know her betrothed and date him. Except there’s just one problem.. Hope would rather spend all her time with her new best friend, Josie Saltzman.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 185
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea of how Hope’s life would be like if the Mikaelsons thrived. Like she didn’t go to Salvatore at an early age because Klaus would want his kid close to him and have her home-schooled under the family’s eye. But eventually as she grows into young adulthood, they know they have to trust her to have some form of independent life. They have to let her go to college BUT not without making sure she has a strong sired army and a safe mate chosen for her by then. As to Hope’s love life, since she has lived quite sheltered with hardly any friends, she will find herself overwhelmed by all the attention on her in college. Naturally, she would only want to seek solace in the one she’s most comfortable with.. and inevitably fall in love.

Hope looks at the five files in front of her. The cover of each file has a different young man’s face. Her parents sit at each side of their big dining table as they wait for Hope to comment on their shortlisted candidates to be her betrothed. She needs to make her final choice on her 19th birthday in a couple of weeks.

“Well? What do you think?” Klaus asks first. Of course, her father would ask first since he’s always the impatient one.

“Dad, I haven’t even opened a single file.” Hope highlights.

“Well, you’ve seen their faces.” Klaus shrugs.

“Ermm..this one looks kinda old.” Hope points out one file of a light brown-haired man.

“He’s 26, sweetheart.” Hayley tells her daughter. “Like we said, we picked five alphas of appropriate ages from 18-26 from the biggest and strongest wolf packs.”

“By the time I marry him, he’s like what...30?” Hope notes with a raised brow. “I’m sure he’s dad’s least favorite choice.”

Klaus grunts in response. “I sure didn’t choose him but your mom says his pack is a strong one. He actually reminds me of that Nazi vampire boy you nearly dated when you were 15.”

Right, he's referring to Roman. Hope knows that was one mistake in her life. Getting close to a vampire she had a crush on but had no idea he only befriended her for an ulterior motive. They met when her parents allowed her to attend a summer camp so she could still make some friends of her age outside her home-schooled life. She had invited Roman into her home and not long later he infiltrated the Mikaelsons residence with an army of nazi-vamps planning an ambush to bring down her hybrid kingdom. Hope hated that it was her naivety in trusting her first crush that brought about a full-blown war. 

Of course, the nazi army of vampires were no match for the hybrid army she and her parents had build. They did not expect that Hope's army was bigger. That Hope has hybrids all over the world and not just New Orleans. So, the nazi-vamps were easily crushed in a vampire-hybrid war where Hope only had the job of commanding her sired hybrid army to attack. 

But bearing hate that Roman had betrayed her trust, Hope wanted to deal with the boy one-on-one. When she fought him in a church with all the witch power she could throw at him, she didn’t realize she killed another. Aiming her fire spells at Roman, she had accidentally killed a human who was working for the nazi-vamps, hiding in one of the pews. 

That was when her werewolf curse was activated. The best outcome out of that though, was that her first full moon was one big memorable celebratory event. Her parents guided her through on her first wolf shift together. It was exhilarating to run wild and free with her parents in wolf form. After which her army of hybrids in wolf form joined her and howled in unison, celebrating their sire's first shift. It was that moment that she realized how important she is to so many loyal lives. Wolf Hope had howled in promise that she would lead them well.

All her life, Hope had lived a protected life upheld by her powerful parents so she would not make such mistakes like trusting the wrong kind and bringing war to her family. Another mistake her parents cannot afford her to make was if Hope got accidentally impregnated by some mere human or witch. 

Her parents want Hope to have a family eventually, at least to carry her tribrid powers down generations. And because they don’t want their daughter to fall for some unworthy being in her young adult life, and especially after that Roman incident, they already prepared her mentally that her marriage will most likely be arranged.

Now that she is ready to take on an independent college life at a new university for supernaturals, and turning 19, her parents felt it is time for her to get betrothed as well. From a young age, her mother and especially her Aunt Rebekah had Hope envisioned a future where she, a powerful tribrid princess, would marry a prince, one who is chosen among thousands to be worthy of her. That said prince will likely come in the form of a werewolf alpha. 

Several months ago, her mother explained that it is important for Hope to marry a wolf to unify the packs. Hope’s hybrid army may be the most powerful pack now but it also caused some enmity between the packs. Marrying an alpha from one of the strongest non-hybrid wolf packs, Hope will solidify her family’s power and bring unity to the wolf packs.

Her dad was right. That the 26-year-old wolf kinda looks like Roman and she isn’t too keen on him now. Hope asks her parents. “Do I really have to meet them in person first? Can’t I just choose like maybe two or three to meet and then decide on who I eventually want?” 

“No, Hope, you have to meet all of them even if you’re not interested.” Hayley reminds her daughter again. “These five young men are already invited to come down next week. It’s out of courtesy to meet each of them, get to know them during that week before your birthday. Then on your birthday event, you will announce your betrothed choice.” 

“Fine..” Hope sighs as she takes a file to look at. This is just another dating reality show to her. She's basically just the bachelorette.

After some time of browsing, Hope arranges the files and labels them according to days of the week she is meeting each one of them. 

“There you go. There’s Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. It's weird but I realized I have just arranged them by age. My intent was actually to arrange them in order of preference.” Hope announces when she is done. "Oh look who's Monday, dad? The nazi-vamp lookalike."

“Great, she’s calling them by days now.” Klaus chuckles. “Why bother with names until you marry them, right?” 

===== 

The week before her big 19th birthday bash, the Mikaelson family welcomes the five alphas and their family members into their residence at the Mikaelson manor on a Sunday. Hope was not part of the welcome party since she is after all, the mysterious honorable host whom these guys will have to woo to win her hand in marriage. She had picked her least favorite to meet first and that was that 26 year old Roman-look-a-like who will meet her for breakfast on Monday. Breakfast is a grand affair because it involves both families. The alpha’s family comes from a line of a rather reputable crime family who lived in New York. 

Monday looks younger than his photo on her file. Hope notes quietly. His real name is Jamie Fontana. She also notes why her mother has chosen him. He has a serious and respectful attitude, paying attention to every word her father says. He only glances at Hope whenever her father throws a comment about her. The breakfast feels more like a business meeting between her father and the Fontana family than about Hope and what her future potential husband is like. 

It is not long that Hope grew bored. After breakfast, it is time Hope gets to spend some time with Jamie alone. They walk down the big garden yard and chat. Hope can tell he’s a gentleman as he speaks with a nice polite tone and is always gesturing to her to go first. It is kinda rare in wolves. Wolves are mostly...the rough kind.

As they walk and talk, Hope can hear distant laughter in a distance. She glances over to the tennis court from afar and sees there are four young adults playing tennis. They look around her age. She then recognizes Friday, the last wolf she has chosen to meet on Friday. She thinks his name is Rafael..something. His tennis partner is a tall blonde while the opponent team stands a tall brunette and a curly dark-haired boy. They don’t seem like they know how to play the game and are just hitting the ball at each other rather than playing real tennis. Nevertheless, they are enjoying themselves for sure, laughing, jumping, hitting. 

Then Hope notices one of the girls, the blonde putting her hand on the back of Friday, sorry, Rafael and mutters something that makes the ball suddenly fly to the left and hits the curly-haired boy right in the face. The blonde laughs out loud and the brunette runs to check on face-smacked boy in concern. Hope guesses the blonde is a witch. This time the brunette also has her hand on the back of curly-haired boy and Hope can see her hand glowing red. Hope wonders if she is drawing magic from the boy and she guesses right when the brunette casts a spell raising a load of about ten tennis balls in the air and having them rain on her opponents. They must be siphon witches. Hope read about them before. And siphons are rare these days.

“Josie!!!!” 

Hope can hear the blonde screaming at the other witch as the tennis balls rain on her. Rafael seems to take the rain of balls bravely as he stands firmly with his arms folded, eyes closed with a wide grin. 

“Have you met them already?” Jamie interrupts her focused observation at the four in the tennis court.

“Oh..” Hope shakes her head. “No. He’s Friday. I mean, I’m only meeting the alpha on Friday.”

“I see. I met them last night. A friendly bunch.” Jamie tells her.

“They don’t seem like a blood-related family though.” Hope notes aloud.

“That’s what I thought as well but they explained to me soon enough.” Jamie lets on. “Rafael is an orphan. That other boy is his foster brother and the two girls are actually twin sisters who go to the same college as the boys. Rafael says they are the only family he has now. That’s why he invited them here with him.”

Yeah, now that Hope recalls the details in Rafael’s file. She found that his file was the one which caught her attention most, not so much because he was the only orphan among her shortlisted betrothed choices but that she’s going to the same college as him. Which means she will be schoolmates to the four playing messy magic tennis now in her tennis court.

The brunette is laughing again and Hope finds that she likes the sound of her laughter. Then as if realizing she’s being watched, the girl whose name Hope now knows as Josie turns to look in Hope’s direction. As Hope and Josie exchange a few seconds long stare, she sees the girl drawing a sweet smile, and then waving slightly and shyly at her. Hope feels tempted to wave back raising her hand slightly, except she realizes that Jamie beside her is waving back at Josie and Hope flushes in embarrassment for assuming the girl was actually smiling and waving at her.

Then the rest of the group at the tennis court gather around Josie in staring at Hope’s direction now. That's when Hope quickly turns away and pulls Jamie away lightly by his arm. "Let's go to the greenhouse, Jamie." She isn’t supposed to make contact with Friday until Friday.

===== 

"She's really pretty.." Josie comments. 

After that distant greeting she just did with Hope Mikaelson, Josie watches on as Hope walks away with the alpha Jamie, looking like she just did something embarrassing earlier. 

"You lucky dude, Raf!" Landon agrees with Josie by congratulating and patting his brother's shoulder.

"She's shorter than I thought." Lizzie notes with a shrug before suggesting. “Let’s take a break. I’m exhausted.”

"Being short doesn't discount the power she holds, Lizzie. She’s a tribrid, the alpha with the biggest pack, army to be exact." Raf sighs happily as the four of them walk to a round table to sit and chat. "Plus, she's even more beautiful in person."

"You're fanboying on your possible fiancee again, Raf." Lizzie reminds her friend. "You're gonna lose to the other more confident guys, dude."

"Hey, maybe Hope prefers guys her age." Landon adds. "The other alphas are all older and most of them finished college."

"I would prefer the older ones if I were her. They are matured and sexier.” Lizzie then suggests to Raf. “I say play the orphan card, Raf. It will pique her interest. Girls like her will fall for shit like this."

"Lizzie!” Josie scolds her sister. She then turns to Raf and adds. “I like to think that girls like Hope are the kind who likes saving the best for last. So, that’s probably the reason you’re on her Friday slot, Raf. You’re possibly a favorite among the five.”

“Thanks, Jo. You always know how to say the right things to make anyone feel better.” Raf smiles at the brunette. “But honestly, even if I don’t get chosen by her, I’m all good. I’m only doing this for my pack.”

“And because she’s basically your dream girl too. Don’t deny it.” Josie points out.

Raf actually blushes at that. He had been worshipping Hope Mikaelson since he saw her in a photo one of his wolves took with her when he visited New Orleans. And the moment Raf received the invitation to possibly be Hope’s betrothed, his pack of course cheered him on to accept the invitation. Do you know what it’s like to be chosen as the top 5 packs to marry the alpha of the biggest and strongest pack now? He was mind-blown. It meant he had led his pack well to be noticed by the Mikaelsons. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame Raf for wanting to marry someone like Hope." Landon sighs with envy.

"23 is still young for marriage if you ask me." Lizzie adds. "Why do you think Hope Mikaelson wants to marry that early?"

"I think it's mostly not a choice." Josie gives her analysis she had been researching since Raf got the invitation. "Don't forget the Mikaelsons are thousands of years old. They had lived in a world where arranged marriages are the norm. It’s good enough they don’t make her marry like now. They are just securing status with the betrothal and after college, she can finally commit to a marriage. And we all know the marriage is a political move as well. There are more wolf packs now with internal power struggle wars going on amongst some too. Some are not happy that the hybrid pack is the strongest so far too. Hope marrying one non-hybrid wolf pack alpha is a strategic unification move. I’m sure peace is what the Mikaelsons want after all.”

Raf is nodding to Josie’s words because he knows it all too well the happenings in the wolf world as well.

"But she’s old enough to decide what she wants right? I’m pretty sure I’ll fight my parents if they make my life decisions without giving me the choice to decide.” Lizzie adds, possibly ignoring all of her sister’s theory.

“Maybe it’s her choice too?” Raf highlights. “Besides her parents at least gave her five guys to choose from.” 

“What century are we living now? Doesn’t Hope wanna fall in love first before marrying?” Lizzie highlights. “Don’t you too, Raf?”

“Hey, in India, they still do arranged marriages, you know. There’s nothing wrong with falling in love after marriage too.” Landon counters. “Besides, it’s not like Raf’s not hot stuff enough for her, right, bro?”

“If she really becomes my future bride, we still have like 4-5 years to get to know each other. Maybe fall in love too, right?” Raf shrugs.

“And you’ll finally have a real family too..” Landon draws a sad but proud smile as he squeezes his brother’s shoulder.

“Hey, you will always be my family, Land. And you guys in Salvatore saved me from foster care, I’ll never forget my Salvatore family too.” Raf assures them. 

=====

“I’m hosting a small dinner with Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes tonight, Hope.” Klaus tells his daughter when Hope popped by his study. “You should join us.”

“Saltzman?” Hope frowns, finding the name familiar yet not entirely familiar.

“He is the headmaster of the Salvatore Boarding School. The one I didn’t send you to in the end. His daughters are here with him too.” Klaus reveals.

“Ahhh.. that school. Wait, I thought you hated him.” Hope then also wonders. “Why are they here? Are they related to any of my alphas?”

“He hated me. Not so much now I guess since I helped him out on a few occasions.” Klaus adds. “Anyway, they are the legal guardians to Rafael, your Friday Alpha. But Rafael and his brother won’t be joining dinner tonight since we’ll have that family breakfast with them on Friday. This dinner is just between me and my old friends... and their daughters, if they are joining. Caroline is headmaster to the college you’re attending. Her daughters are there too. So, it’ll be good to get to know them... before you move to Mystic Falls.”

Hope heard the Caroline Forbes story. Caroline and her dad had a brief romantic past. They never really got together. Caroline married Stefan Salvatore who then died the same day. Also, Caroline was the surrogate mother to a pair of twins….whom if Hope connected the dots right should be Alaric Saltzman’s daughters, who should be the pair of twins she saw at the tennis court earlier. Ok, she’s getting there. So, one of them is called Josie Saltzman. 

“Ok, I’ll see you for dinner then.” Hope nods at her father.

Later that night, Hope meets her parents halfway as they head to the central dining hall together. When they arrive to meet their dinner guests, Hope spots a familiar bearded man and a pretty blonde whom she guesses must be Caroline Forbes. Hmm, their daughters are not there. Guess they decided to ditch their family dinner? Can she ditch dinner too? She would rather join Freya and Keelin for dinner at the bristol by the pier. 

Her father and mother greet Alaric and Caroline with friendly, awkward hugs and handshakes. Hope then greets and introduces herself to the two guests with polite handshakes.

“You’ve really grown into a beauty like your mother, Hope.” Alaric tells her. “Last we met, you were...what..seven? Eight?” 

“Oh?” Hope tries to recall.

“Yeah, you probably don’t remember much. I was just in New Orleans then and we had a brief chat.” Alaric adds. “It’s a pity your parents decided not to send you to our school then. But I’m glad you’ll be attending the University expansion of the school.” 

“Yes. You may be some months late, but it’s never too late to join. My 18-year olds, Josie and Lizzie just started their freshmen year as well.” Caroline adds and then apologizes. “I’m sorry the girls are not here for dinner. Lizzie wants to join the boys to check out the nightlife in New Orleans and Josie most likely got dragged along…” 

“Sorry, I’m late. I overslept.” Josie suddenly appears in the room.

“Ahh… this is my daughter Josie, everyone.” Alaric quickly makes introductions between Josie and the Mikaelsons.

Josie greets all her hosts politely. 

“Oh, I thought you went out with your sister?” Caroline asks in an almost whisper as her older twin daughter takes a seat next to her.

“No, I didn’t say I was gonna join them, mom. You always assume I’ll go wherever Lizzie goes.” Josie pouts slightly at her mother.

“Well, I’m glad I assumed wrong. Thanks for joining us, sweetheart.” Caroline smiles and then glances at Hope. “At least Hope has someone her age to chat with now.”

Josie then turns to Hope seated just opposite her and smiles at her. Gosh, the auburn-haired beauty is more ravishing up-close. And when Hope smiles back, Josie thinks she just fainted internally. 

As Hope takes in the pretty brown-eyed girl closer in front of her now, she is somehow pretty certain Josie was smiling and waving at her earlier this afternoon, not Jamie. Which kinda makes Hope happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my, Hope is even prettier when she blushes." Caroline teases but encourages. “Don’t be shy with each other, girls.”

Hope had no idea she was blushing that obviously in reaction to a Josie smile.

She is rather embarrassed so she decides to just eat her dinner and not do anything at all next. The adults then talk about Hope's academic progress and what she will be doing in college. Apparently her father is also donating a huge sum of money to the university, aside from their hybrid blood as well. Hope doesn't pay much attention to the conversation later because she is busy eating and secretly stealing glances at Josie, who is also quietly eating as well. But then she notices Josie doesn't eat much. She picks at her food more. 

"Is the food not to your liking?" Hope asks the girl in concern.

"Oh! No no." Josie shakes her head quickly, feeling awful for the misunderstanding. "Just that I recently went full vegetarian.”

"Oh honey, I thought you still ate fish. Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Caroline asks her daughter.

“It’s fine. The dinner menu doesn’t have any other choices.. Look, I’m really fine. I’m not that hungry anyway.” Josie assures her hosts.

“We could ask the chef to make you a nice aglio olio if you like?” Hayley offers.

“But I’m quite full already. The salad, the soup and the sides were plentiful and quite delicious. It’s fine, Mrs Mikaelson.” Josie assures again.

“Call me Hayley. You’re awfully polite for someone your age, Josie. Next time, don’t be shy to speak up if you need something, alright?” Hayley replies with a sincere smile.

Josie nods lightly.

After that, the adults continue to converse about the room Hope was going to live in college.

“Can Hope have a room of her own? I can pay more for that.” Klaus asks.

“I’m sorry, Klaus. But all our rooms are twin-sharing.” Caroline informs. “And besides, isn’t the whole point of you sending Hope to college so that she can make some friends? Her roommate is definitely female, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“It’s just that Hope is so used to having her own room...I’m just not sure she..” Klaus responds.

“I’m fine with a roommate, dad.” Hope affirms, a little embarrassed her father is talking like she’s still a little child.

“Can we have a wolf as her roommate? I still don’t really trust some vamps and recently my family faced a little brush with some coven.” Klaus adds.

“Dad! I can protect myself.” Hope states. 

“Or perhaps one of your daughters can be Hope’s roommate?” Klaus ignores Hope’s comment and asks Alaric and Caroline, as if Hope and Josie are not in the room with these adults.

“They are probably already each other’s roommates, dad.” Hope guesses aloud, stealing a glance at Josie who seems to be slightly shaking her head.

“Oh no. They’re not. They have been roommates for far too long and we all agreed they need to have a different roommate for college this time.” Alaric reveals. 

“Yeah, there’s the need for less codependency between the twins.” Caroline nods. “But they both do already have their own roomies already so....”

It is a little weird that Hope is feeling a little disappointed when she hears that. She knows her dad is disappointed too, but she hardly knew Josie.. or her sister so why should she be so bothered by this?

Josie is pursing her lips all this time, not wanting to give her opinion so far.

“But…” Caroline says after some thought. “Josie’s roommate is actually on suspension. And I did consider transferring her roommate to another room when she’s back.”

“Well then, that’s settled.” Klaus quickly adds. “You wouldn’t want a bad apple to stay roommates with your daughter, right?”

“Klaus..” Caroline rolls her eyes at him.

“I’m okay with Hope as my new roommate, mom.” Josie finally speaks up.

Hope thinks her heart just skipped a beat. Really?

“That’s really nice of you, Josie.” Hayley gives Josie a thankful smile.

“I mean...if it’s ok with Hope too.” Josie adds as she looks at Hope sheepishly.

Hope can only blush helplessly again but this time she adds a nod at Josie.

“Brilliant!!” Klaus exclaims as if he just won an argument.

==== 

After dinner, Hope and Josie are encouraged to hang out together while their parents continue to catch up on old times in the wine room. 

“Ermm, would you like to see my room?” Hope offers Josie. 

“Okay!” Josie accepts with a nod.

“Are you comfortable with your guest room so far?” Hope asks as she leads Josie up the stairs.

“It’s great. Spacious. Lizzie loves the bed cushions. Everything looks rather new too.” Josie gives her feedback.

“We only moved here a couple of years ago..when my parents finally got married.” Hope lets on. “Our previous house was smaller but it overlooked the busy streets. My dad wanted a bigger and more peaceful environment.”

“Salvatore actually looks like this but bigger.” Josie reveals. “With the university campus expansion, we have two more new wings. We unfortunately don’t have tennis courts though. We have a football field and two swimming pools.”

“Do they really play football? Like with magic?” Hope asks.

“We do both. We play the magic version amongst ourselves but when we have inter-school matches with human schools, we have to play without magic.” Josie shrugs.

“I see..” Hope notes. She obviously never played any football with the few no. of friends she has. A few hybrids of similar age were sorta her friends but her dad always reminded her they are her soldiers, since they would always listen to their sire. So, Hope never dated any of them too. But now, perhaps she would make some real friends in the University of Salvatore. Josie being her first. 

“What was it like? Homeschool.” Josie has to ask.

“Well, I had different teachers come over to my house over the years to teach me English, history, literature, math, biology, chemistry, art, French.... Witchcraft has always been taught by my aunt Freya.” Hope reports.

“I mean, is it hard? Or boring? Since it’s just you and the teacher?” Josie asks.

Hope shrugs as she finally reaches her room and opens the door. “I guess it can get boring sometimes. But I got used to it mostly.”

“Wow! Your room is huge….” Josie takes in the tribrid’s grand bedroom and then notes the many paintings hanging in the room. “And beautiful. These paintings! You did them?”

Hope nods.

“Amazing.” Josie compliments.

“Thank you.” Hope smiles at that. “Do you paint?”

Josie shakes her head and draws an embarrassed grin. “I suck at it.”

“What’s your favorite subject then?” Hope takes a seat at the edge of her bed.

“Witchcraft. Potions.” Josie reveals.

“Really? Me too!” Hope beams. “Do you have your own grimoires?”

Josie nods. “But it’s in my room. Do you have one?”

Hope nods and quickly reaches to her bedside drawer to take a book out. Josie sits down on her bed as Hope flips open her grimoire.

“It’s so colorful! Guess you put your artistic talents into it as well.” Josie grins as Hope lets her browse the book. “Gosh, there’s so many spells I have never seen!”

“Really?” Hope asks. “Are there any that you know that isn’t in there?”

“Maybe a few?”

“Can I see them?”

“Well, I have to go to my guest room to retrieve my grimoire. And my room seems far though.” Josie highlights.

“But you can summon it.” Hope suggests.

“Not this far.” Josie shakes her head. Doubtful.

“I know a spell you can summon your grimoire over this far.” Hope flips her book to a page and points out. “This spell.”

Josie nods excitedly and then asks of Hope. “But I need to siphon from you though.” 

Hope nods in response and stretches her hands but she criss-crosses her hands waiting for Josie to hold them.

“Oh? Does channelling work better this way?” Josie asks as she does the criss-cross to hold Hope’s hands. Her hands are so warm. It’s rather nice.

“I don’t know. I just like it this way.” Hope shrugs.

“Ok.” Josie shrugs along and then chants the spell from Hope’s grimoire. 

After a few chants, Josie can hear some whooshing sound outside their room. 

She can hear someone shouting outside as well. “Hope! Stop summoning stuff like this! It may hit someone.”

Finally, Josie’s grimoire flies into the room and the girls stop their chanting. The book lands onto Josie’s lap. “Wow!” Josie beams at their quick, far object-summon spell being successful.

Hope gets out of her bed and walks to her door to apologize to the person who shouted earlier before she shuts the door this time. “Sorry, Aunt Freya!” 

The girls go through each other’s grimoires sharing all kinds of interesting spells and potions with each other. After some time, Josie and Hope seem to be more comfortable as they find themselves lying on the bed next to each other chatting.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me about Raf?” Josie asks.

“Who’s Raf?” Hope asks.

“Rafael. He’s one of the alphas invited to be your...betrothed?” Josie reminds Hope.

“Oh..him. Ermm..what’s he like then?” Hope asks the question now.

Josie sits up slightly on one elbow to look at the girl next to her. “Hope...are you really ok with this marriage thing?”

Hope nods innocently.

“Ok...so maybe Raf isn’t your top choice?” Josie checks since Hope doesn’t seem really curious about Raf.

“No, he is. He is actually my top choice. Mostly because he’s going to the same college as me. And the same age as me.” Hope admits.

“Oh.. that’s all? That’s how Raf’s your top choice? You don’t wanna know what kind of person he is?” Josie checks again.

“I’ll be able to know more on Friday when I see him.” Hope answers. “But you can tell me more about him. Nice to hear from a friend’s point of view too.”

Right..Only when Josie prompts her about it.

“Raf’s kinda cool, I guess. I think I used to have a crush on him when he first came into Salvatore three years ago…” Josie relates.

“Oh? Did you date him?”

“No, no.” Josie shakes her head with a chuckle. “My sister called dibs on him.”

“What’s dibs?” Hope furrows a brow.

“It’s like when you like someone and you don’t want anyone to like or date them, you know?” Josie explains since she doesn’t blame Hope’s ignorance when she is homeschooled and lives with thousand year olds mostly.

“So your sister dated him?”

“Well, not really..” Josie decides not to dive into the one-night stand Lizzie and Raf had years ago. “Raf didn’t return her feelings. But they’re good friends now. All in the past.” 

“Who did you date then?” Hope asks innocently.

Josie flushes at that question. Hope seems so curious yet direct in her questions. But Josie doesn’t mind telling the girl. She is happy to share to open up Hope’s all too sheltered mind from now on.

“Ermm..I dated a girl called Penelope when I was 14. She left for Belgium some time ago. Then I dated Landon who’s Raf’s foster brother. Then after we broke up, I dated this vampire called Jade briefly.” Josie reveals but she can see Hope is staring at her wide-eyed now.

Oh god, Hope must think she’s a slut!!

The tribrid is still not talking and just staring at her with her curious, gorgeous ocean blue eyes!

“I’m sorry.” Hope finally speaks. “It’s just that I have... never dated anyone. So, you being so young with that much experience...is kinda new to me.”

“Really? But you’re so pretty. I”m sure you have a zillion suitors.” Josie highlights. “Hell, there is even a contest now between five guys to win your hand in marriage.”

“It’s not a contest. I get to choose one and that’s it.” Hope corrects.

“See, you get people signing up to be your future husband. So...I can’t believe you’ve never dated anyone.” Josie clarifies.

“I did...well.. go on a couple of dates with this boy. I shared my first kiss with him too.” Hope admits.

“Well, there you go.. You dated before.” Josie tells Hope, though it’s sort of a lie since a couple of dates doesn’t really entail a relationship. 

“Not when he betrayed me on the 2nd date and had an army of nazi-vamps turn against me and my family.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Josie apologizes, feeling awful but then adds. “You did kick his ass right?”

“I sure did.” Hope nods proudly.

Josie smiles widely at that and when the two girls share an amused look at each other, they both burst into laughter. 

After their laughter dies down, Josie can’t help but comment. “I’m sure one day, you’ll find the one you can trust and fall in love with.”

“And you think Rafael would be the one?” Hope asks her.

When Josie made that comment earlier, she realized that she didn’t mean Raf would be the one. She just meant hypothetically anyone but Hope doesn’t really have a choice, does she? Hope only has five choices now. Not years of dating a few people before really knowing who she would fall madly in love with and then marry and settle down.

For once, Josie is wordless and can’t bring herself to help in her friend Raf’s case. Maybe Raf would be good for Hope. He’s strong, loyal and protective, though he has some anger issues sometimes. But most wolves do. Yet, she still feels Hope deserves better.

“Josie?” Hope is still waiting for an answer from Josie.

“I mean I do not know the other four alphas well enough to say Raf would be the one for you, Hope.” Josie advises. “You have to know which one of them makes you feel most comfortable with. One who makes your heart flutter and you enjoy having conversations with, you know?”

“Is that what falling in love is like then?” Hope asks curiously.

“Actually, I don’t think it’s just that. It should be more to that.” Josie then adds. “To be honest, in my last three relationships, I know I like them alot but I don’t think I was in love? I think falling in love should feel like...fireworks?”

“Fireworks?” Hope doesn’t seem to understand.

“Like your heart is beating so fast it’s about to burst but in a good way? Especially when you kiss the person you’re in love with.” Josie guesses out loud.

“I didn’t feel that way with my first kiss. Which is a good thing I guess.” Hope shrugs.

“Yeah.” Josie giggles. Hope can be funny in an unbeknownst way.

“And you? You never felt it when you kissed the three you’ve dated?” Hope asks.

“No.” Josie shakes her head. “I mean it felt nice mostly but not fireworks nice.”

“I like talking to you, Josie.” Hope confesses. “I was worried you would think me weird and won’t talk this much with me. You were rather quiet at dinner.”

“Actually, I didn’t expect I would talk this much with you too, Hope. I think we’ll get along fine as roommates.” Josie realizes she was opening up more than usual to a girl she just met. 

“I’m glad you’re my roommate, Josie.” Hope smiles at her.

“Me too.” Josie can’t help but admit she feels the same way. She is pretty sure that Hope makes a better roommate than Alyssa Chang.

==== 

For the next few days, Hope would go for her routine of getting to know each alpha and their families. Then at the end of the day, she would invite Josie to her room just to chat. In order not to show obvious favoritism, Hope had to reject a couple of Josie’s invitations to go out with her sister and Rafael to tour around New Orleans. So, for those few nights, Hope had spent it with her family. On friday when she finally met her preferred alpha, Rafael, she found that he wasn’t too bad after all. He was tall and handsome and rather shy sometimes. She did not feel any heart fluttering in herself but most importantly, he didn’t make her uncomfortable and he wasn’t boring. Tuesday made her uncomfortable with his constant staring and not much talk. Wednesday was too talkative. Thursday was boring. Jamie probably comes in 2nd after Raf. Yes, she’s comfortable enough to call him Raf now. Or was it due to Josie’s influence?

Upon entering the grand hall where everyone is there waiting and celebrating her birthday, Hope has to have a formal dance with all five alphas each. As rehearsed, Jamie is the first to dance with her followed by the rest until Raf being the last dance partner. 

“Funny how we always only have one dance partner for our own birthday parties.” Lizzie notes to her sister as they watch Hope dance from one partner to another. “We should have thought of this. More dance partners, right? Not just the one we are dating or interested in.” 

“I don’t think I’ll like that.” Josie shakes her head to her sister. “I hate having to ask so many people to be my partner just for one night.”

“Hmm, do you think Raf’s gonna win?” Lizzie asks as she eyes Hope and Raf dancing now. “She’s smiling the most with him so far.”

“Most likely.” Josie can’t help but agree with her sister. Raf or no Raf, Hope is going to stay as Josie’s roommate. That’s all she cares about. 

After cutting her big birthday cake, Hope will make her announcement of who she will marry in four years. But before that, her mother is making a speech.

“On behalf of my family, I would like to thank all of you for coming down here to celebrate this special occasion of my daughter’s 19th birthday. I wanna specially thank the five alphas and their families who have accepted my invitation for the chance of building a better united front. As alpha for the crescent wolf pack, I know how important an unification ceremony is.” Hayley announces to all the guests in the room. “Today Hope, the alpha for the hybrid pack, will pick her betrothed for this important ceremony that will happen on her 23rd birthday. With this unification, we shall celebrate the united strength of the werewolf faction. I shall now let Hope announce her chosen betrothed.” 

Hope walks up to her mother’s side. 

She finds herself looking at Josie as she finally makes her announcement. 

“I choose...Rafael Waithe to be my betrothed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments!! Glad y'all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

After crowning Raf as the chosen betrothed, Josie invites Hope to a post-party at a club which was something they had planned for Raf to celebrate him getting chosen.

“Mom, Dad. Can I go to the club??” Hope asks her parents, out of habit. “With my friends?”

“Of course you can go, sweetheart.” Her mother lets her.

“But no drinking, Hope.” Klaus warns.

Hope rolls her eyes.

“You do know that your siblings sometimes drink with your daughter, right?” Hayley reminds her husband.

“My daughter can’t hold her alcohol well. Just don’t drink too much, Hope.” Klaus grimaces as he lets his daughter go. At least, he’s happy to see her excited to hang out with some friends now.

“Thanks, dad!” Hope kisses her father’s cheek and then her mom’s. “Love you, mom.”

“So I don’t get the love you part?” Klaus grumbles but Hope placates him with a whispered “Love you, dad.”

Running up to her new friends, Hope finds both her arms linked with a pair of twin sisters. Hope had met Lizzie and Landon at breakfast yesterday and they managed to chat a fair bit. Lizzie didn’t warm up to Hope as easily as Josie did but when Hope finally caught a funny Lizzie comment and started laughing, Lizzie actually started to like Hope a little bit. Besides, Lizzie was glad Hope didn’t pick one of the alphas Lizzie was interested in and the blonde quickly took the opportunity to invite that alpha to the club as well. That alpha was Jamie who accepted her invitation. 

Arriving at the club, Josie pulls Hope by the hand onto the dance floor immediately. The two girls start to dance mindlessly. Josie thinks the way Hope dances is kinda cute. A little awkwardly robotic at first but after a while, she starts to loosen up. 

“Where’s your sister?” Hope asks Josie as they take their drinks later at the bar.

“Over there dancing with Jamie.” Josie bobs her head towards a corner of the crowded dance floor.

“It’s not a slow song. Why are they dancing like that?” Hope asks as she takes her drink.

“I don’t think they care.” Josie shrugs. “...when it comes to flirting.”

“Oh?” Hope finally catches it, especially when she sees Lizzie and Jamie kissing now. “That was fast!”

“That’s normal speed for Lizzie.” Josie sighs.

Just a couple hours ago, Jamie was kinda still wooing Hope and now her friend Lizzie is hooking up with her suitor? And that’s normal speed?! 

“May I?” Raf appears in front of Hope now, offering his hand for a dance again.

Josie looks at Raf like dude, haven’t you danced enough with Hope?

“At least this time it is freestyle couple dance, not the waltz?” Raf smiles with his hand still on offer.

Hope takes a glance at Josie before she takes Raf’s hand. The tribrid remembers he’s her betrothed after all. Raf leads Hope to the dance floor as Josie watches on. She watches as Raf places both hands on Hope’s hips this time and Hope is looking slightly clueless but follows the way Lizzie hooks her arms around Jamie’s neck and does the same with Raf. Josie shakes her head lightly when Hope and Raf start to touch their foreheads together. And unwittingly shakes her head more as she sees Hope letting Raf close in to kiss her. The kiss is brief but Raf is happy about it as he smiles and lightly brushes his nose against Hope’s. After a while, Hope excuses herself and seems to be heading to the restroom. Josie quickly follows suit.

Thankfully the restroom isn’t crowded and Josie catches up to Hope in time, grabbing her wrist.

“Hope!” she calls out.

“Josie.” Hope turns and seems relieved to see her friend. So relieved she actually pulls Josie into a stall with her.

“Ermm...are you okay?” Josie asks in concern. What are they gonna do in a bathroom stall together now?

“Nothing..” Hope says. “It’s just...I didn’t feel fireworks just now...with Raf.”

Josie chuckles. “Hope, fireworks only happen when you feel deeply enough for someone. You only knew Raf for just a couple of days. It’ll take time.”

“Well, he’s my betrothed now. I thought it would be different.” Hope shrugs. “You must think I’m silly or something.”

“I don’t! But I honestly did not expect you to kiss him that soon.” Josie admits.

“Didn’t you say it’s normal speed?” Hope frowns at Josie.

“With Lizzie! I don’t do that!” Josie clarifies. “You don’t have to kiss Raf until you feel really strongly about it.”

“But I have to, right?” Hope counters. “I have to at least know if he’s a good kisser. I mean, he’s gonna be my husband after college.”

“And you have all these years to slowly develop feelings enough and be ready to want to kiss him. Not just kiss him to test out if he gives you fireworks.” Josie explains. “You’re Hope Mikaelson. Future husband or not, you don’t just randomly give kisses to guys you just knew. Give it time.”

“You sound like my mom.” Hope crooks a teasing smile.

“Well, too bad. I actually like your mom. She’s pretty cool, you know.” Josie has to admit.

==== 

“What do you think of the boy, Hayley?” Klaus asks as he lies in bed, waiting for his wife to join him.

“I like him.” Hayley shrugs as she joins her husband in bed.

“I mean is he good enough for Hope?” Klaus emphasizes.

“No one is ever good enough for Hope, Klaus. You always say that.” Hayley sighs.

“I thought I wasn’t good enough for you compared to my brother. But you married me in the end.” Klaus highlights. “Is it a thing to marry for less these days?”

Hayley sits up and stares at Klaus. “You’re not less, Klaus! I married you because you became more to me! You became a better person! And braver than you used to be when it came to loving someone other than Hope!”

“How can I not love the mother of my child?” Klaus leans to kiss Hayley’s shoulder. “Especially when she’s brave enough to love me back too.”

“You’re being cheesy..” Hayley shakes her head at the father of her child.

“You started it first.” Klaus reminds his wife.

“Hey, about Caroline Forbes...” Hayley recalls their recent dinner reunion. “I remember you pursued her hard.”

“I loved her once. Just like you loved my brother once. And it’s all in the past.” Klaus admits. “What matters is now. I have no regrets about what we have now. The kingdom we build together. Our marriage. But….I don’t know about our daughter…if we’re doing the right thing.”

“I know...we discussed this so long ago, Klaus. Stop making me feel guilty about sending our daughter into an early marriage.” Hayley sighs in frustration.

“If we didn’t marry two years ago, would you have married an alpha again to unite the packs?” Klaus asks.

“Yes!” Hayley states. “I did it once and I’ll do it again and at least Hope doesn’t need to marry this early. You know me, Klaus. I’ll do anything to protect this family!”

Klaus looks at his wife, feeling slightly regretful to have brought the subject up. 

“I just hope this boy treats my littlest wolf well.” He sighs as he pulls his wife closer to cuddle. “Or I’ll make him suffer before I kill him.”

“That’s a no-brainer, Klaus.” Hayley says as she lies in the comfort of her husband’s chest.

==== 

“Remember!” Klaus tells his precious daughter, holding her shoulders like he is trying to compel her(which he can’t of course). “No sex before marriage.”

He can hear Hayley, Freya and Rebakah sniggering at the back as Hope rolls her eyes at her father again. His daughter is leaving his house for the first time and is going to be away for a long time so there’s nothing wrong for him to remind her of these important precautions. 

“Hope, I need you to say it. Not just roll your eyes at me.” Klaus insists.

“Fine, I will not have sex until I’m 40. Happy?” Hope tells her father.

“That’s better.” Klaus smiles, satisfied. 

“Come here, little one. Give your Auntie Bex a hug.” Rebekah opens her arms as she welcomes her niece’s hug. She then whispers to the girl. “You could use the human precautionary measures like using a condom or maybe just have sex with vampires.”

“REBEKAH!” Klaus warns his younger sister, obviously overhearing her advice to Hope.

“What, Nik? Let the girl live a little before marriage. Besides, she may need practice.” Rebekah rebukes jokingly.

Hope just thanks her youngest aunt before heading to hug her oldest aunt. 

“Remember kiddo, I’m just a phone call away if you need help during a witchcraft exam, ok?” Freya offers.

“I don’t think I can use a phone during an exam, aunt Freya.” Hope tells her aunt. 

“Oh well, you’ll kill it anyway.” Freya adds with a kiss on Hope’s forehead. “Keelin sends her love since she’s at work and couldn’t send you off.”

After hugging her aunts, Hope goes on to hug the rest of her family. Kol and Davina give her a unique dark object and tell her to keep it safe. Marcel reminds her to call him if any powerful vampire tries to mess with her. 

Then when Hope reaches her mother last to hug her, it feels like the longest hug. “I miss you already, mom.” 

“Sweetheart, don’t say that. Now I don’t wanna let you go.” Hayley admits, trying not to drop a tear. Her precious baby has been by her side for 19 years. How is she going to cope without her now?

“I promise I’ll call every day.” Hope promises. She isn’t used to a life without her mother just a shout away.

“Remember, if you encounter any major danger, your pack is just a summon spell away. Quite a few of them live in Mystic Falls so they’ll reach you fast. Raf’s pack will help you too. They’ll be strong enough to protect you as well.” Hayley reminds Hope.

“Mom, you do know I’m a powerful tribrid, right? I’m gonna be more than fine.” Hope assures. What’s to fear in a school full of little vamps, witches and werewolves?

==== 

Apparently, there are not just little vamps, witches and werewolves in Salvatore. Hope discovers that when she finally arrives on campus and is now sitting in Caroline’s office reading the school’s handbook. There is even a fairy and Landon is actually a phoenix? When Hope asked Landon during his stay at her residence what he was and he said he was a phoenix, she thought he was joking. She had assumed he was just an unactivated wolf. Now Hope is staring at the handbook reading a testimonial given by Landon, and his species is credited as Phoenix. She continues to read other stuff in the book and finds that the head of the AV club is some guy named Wade and he’s a fairy?! Hope is waiting for Caroline to finish a phone call. Her headmistress had earlier received her at the doorstep upon her arrival. Everyone else was in class. 

“Sorry, that was your father. Reminding me stuff again.” Caroline finally finishes her call. “How did you live with him all these years? Is he that naggy?”

“He is. I survived.” Hope shrugs but changes the subject. “Hey, is this for real? There’s a phoenix and a fairy here??”

“Well, yes. It’s a long story. Years ago, there was a monster who opened up a portal where all these supernaturals we hear from myths and what not, just appeared.” Caroline reveals. 

“At least I’m not the only freak here.” Hope feels slightly better.

“You are not a freak, Hope! You’re special! Gosh, you know how many kids out there idolizes you?” Caroline reveals.

“Really?” Hope is quite surprised. “But how?”

Just then, there is a knock and greeting on Caroline’s door and Hope can hear it’s Josie’s voice.

“Come in, Josie.” Caroline announces and Josie walks in. “Looks like your roommate is here.”

Hope turns around, happy to see her friend. “Josie!”

“Hope!” Josie greets cheerfully as she wastes no time in hugging the tribrid. “Come, I’ll bring you to your room!”

“Yes! Our room!” Hope corrects as she naturally takes Josie’s offered hand.

“Gosh! I haven’t even briefed Hope yet, Josie.” Caroline raises her arms when she sees her daughter pulling Hope away already.

“Leave that to the welcome committee, Mom!” Josie waves at her mother as she takes Hope into the care of the welcome committee led by her good self of course.

As they walk down the first corridor, Hope starts to notice several stares from the students aimed at her. Earlier when Caroline brought her in, everyone was in class and the halls were empty. Now it is full of beings walking, talking, standing, and staring. 

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Hope asks Josie softly.

“Ignore them. They are just curious since they are finally seeing celebrity Hope Mikaelson in person.” Josie tells her.

“How am I a celebrity here? I’ve never been to Mystic Falls before.” Hope can see one guy looking at her and then quickly moving to the side like Hope’s the plague. That’s weird.

“You’re in our middle school textbooks, Hope. As the world’s first tribrid and part of the original vampire family. Some of them obviously googled you to find out how you looked.” Josie reveals.

“But that guy just looked at me like I scared the shit out of him.” Hope notes aloud.

“Oh, he must have read the other textbook. The one on The Great Evil.” Josie shrugs.

“I’m the great evil??” Hope looks at Josie wide-eyed.

“No no! Your dad.” Josie clarifies. “And that guy probably just assumes you’re evil too. Ignore him.”

“Hi!” a young man with a cheerful smile suddenly appears in front of Hope and Josie. “You must be Hope! Nice to meet you, I’m MG!”

Hope guesses MG had to be a vampire. It’s easy to smell the different species. “Hi MG. Nice to meet you.” she smiles at the friendly boy.

“I just wanna say, if Jo’s your roommate, you’re in good hands.” MG winks at her.

“Thanks.” Hope nods before MG tells her he’s late for a class and ‘puff’ the vamp speed-vanishes away.

“We’re almost there, Hope. Just up the stairs here.” Josie pulls Hope along.

But Hope and Josie bump into another fellow up the stairs again. This time it seems like a tall Asian werewolf.

“Hey...Jo..new girlfriend of yours?” the guy raises a brow at them.

“Jed, this is Hope Mikaelson. My new roommate?” Josie deadpans at the guy.

Then his attitude changes totally as he moves down a few steps so he’s looking up at Hope. “Oh god. I’m sorry. I apologize. Your highness.”

“What did you call me?” Hope asks with a confused brow.

“Don’t your pack call you that in New Orleans?” Jed checks. “And I’m kinda technically your pack now since Raf and you are betrothed?”

“They don’t call me that.” Hope shakes her head. “Where did you hear that from?”

“Ermmm.. One of our wolves who visited New Orleans last year?” Jed lets on.

“Okay. No one cares about dumb rumors. Let’s go, Hope.” Josie pulls Hope again.

“I’ll see you at the meet tonight, your highness!” Jed calls out to Hope as he waves at the two girls going up the stairs.

“Seriously?!” Hope follows Josie as she wonders how the title came about. “Where did they hear such rumors?”

“Maybe because your parents are like titled King and Queen by the supernatural world in New Orleans.” Josie shrugs. “And that makes you kinda royalty? Maybe that’s why people misconceptualized the way things are run over there?”

They finally reach their room and Hope immediately forgets about what people think of her here now.

“Josie..” Hope gasps when she sees that Josie had even decorated her corner with her name in big HOPE letters with some colorful lightings and stationery around her desk. “This is amazing! Thank you so much.”

Her room is perfect already, and so is her roommate.

==== 

Josie leaves Hope to unpack her stuff since she needed to head to class for a test. Josie did promise to return after her last class and bring Hope on a full tour of the school later.

Just when Hope finishes unpacking, someone knocks on her door. Perfect timing! 

Hope walks to open the door, expecting to see Josie but it is her betrothed instead.

“Hey...Raf.” Hope greets awkwardly.

“Hey Hope.” Raf greets with a handsome grin. “Are you well-settled?”

“I am. Thanks.” Hope nods. “What’s up?”

“So yeah. Classes are over now and I have to bring you to meet my pack.” Raf informs her.

“Oh. But I’m supposed to wait for Josie to bring me for a tour around the school first.” Hope tells the wolf.

“I could do that too. Bring you on a tour before we meet the pack?” Raf offers.

“Ermm, you’re welcome committee too?” Hope checks.

Raf shakes his head with a smile. “No but I’m sure the welcome committee will appreciate my help.”

“Maybe I can meet you and the pack after I get my tour from the welcome committee?” Hope suggests.

“Hope, Josie won’t mind.” Raf chuckles. “Besides, as your betrothed, that’s the least I could do for you here. Bring you on a tour like you did so for me at your home two weeks ago?”

Hope considers for a while.

“Shall we?” Raf checks as he gestures with his elbow. 

“Fine.” Hope sighs with an appreciative smile as she takes Raf’s offered elbow.

“Ok.. so this is the girls’ dorm.” Raf introduces, speaking like some realtor as they walk down the hall.

“It’s obvious.” Hope lets out a light chuckle at Raf’s animated attempt as tour guide.

“Do you wanna see the cafeteria?” Raf offers.

“Sure, I’m a little starved actually.” Hope admits with a nod.

“Great! Let’s go to my favorite place now.” Raf leads Hope with her hand still on his elbow and leads her down the stairs, then heading to the east side.

A few doors down, they see the entrance of the cafeteria. But there is hardly any food at the counter.

“No food?” Hope asks.

“I forgot. Lunch is already over. They’ll serve dinner in a couple of hours. But don’t fret!” Raf reaches to hold Hope’s hand this time.

Unlike the warm and light feeling of Josie’s hand, Raf’s hand is big and firm in grip. Hope feels slightly awkward feeling Raf’s hand but she tells herself she is probably not used to it yet. 

Not long later, she finds herself in a small kitchen.

“This is where we serve ourselves.” Raf explains as he opens the fridge to grab a couple of containers. “I hope you are a fan of ham sandwiches?”

Hope watches as Raf pulls up a loaf of bread and takes out some slices. 

“Sure. Why not?” Hope shrugs.

Raf makes two ham sandwiches in a few minutes and offers Hope a plate. Hope is hungry so she takes the sandwich happily. She takes about two bites and freezes when she catches sight of Josie, who is standing just at the kitchen doorway.

“Jo….ie?” Hope calls the girl with her mouth full of ham, cheese and bread.

Raf also greets Josie. “Hey Jo. Want a sandwich?”

“I was wondering where you were since you weren’t in our room?” Josie is only responding to Hope. 

“Ermm...Raf offered to give me a tour.” Hope tells the truth. 

Josie nods. “Okay..well, I’ll leave you two to it then.”

“You sure you don’t want a sandwich?” Raf asks after Josie again as she turns and walks away.

Hope feels a hint of guilt when Josie walks away like this. She can’t read the girl’s expression but she can sense Josie may be a little upset...since Josie did promise to give Hope the tour first but Hope took Raf’s offer in the end. Hope sighs with a sad pout but promises to check on Josie and apologize to her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Hope meets the Salvatore pack. She also finds out something about Josie ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Josie knocks on the open door in order not to startle her sister. Lizzie is reading something on her desk. Her sister’s roommate isn’t in the room, just like her roommate’s not in her room too.

“Hey Jo.” Lizzie turns around and notes that Josie is alone. “I thought you were busy bringing Hope on a tour?”

“Raf took her on the tour instead.” Josie sighs as she walks into her sister’s room and makes herself comfortable on Lizzie’s bed.

“Ok, that’s great. Remember how we used to be so grateful whenever some kid offered to do the orientation tour for us instead?” Lizzie brings up as she sits next to her sister on the bed. “What’s with the sad pouty face then?”

“It’s just that I planned this. And I promised Hope I would be the one who will bring her around. Instead Raf just...intercepts my job, you know. Hope’s my roommate!” Josie complains.

“And Raf’s her fiance, Jo.” Lizzie reminds her twin.

“Right…” Josie hates that her sister is right but she can’t help but grumble a little bit more. “But I’m the president of the welcome committee!”

==== 

“Guys, meet Hope.” Raf introduces his 50-strong pack to Hope as they arrive in the basketball gym. 

To Hope’s surprise, all of them went on their knees and bow their heads in response to Hope’s introduction.

“Hey, you guys don’t need to do that.” Hope tells the pack.

“I told them to do that.” Raf clarifies. “I thought that’s what your pack does whenever you enter a room.”

“No, Raf. They don’t!” Hope then speaks to his pack. “All of you, please stand up! My pack doesn’t do this and you’re not my pack yet so there’s no need for this!” 

The wolves all awkwardly stand up.

“Look, I don’t know where you hear about this royal treatment I get with my pack..” Hope explains. “But they don’t kneel to me like this or call me your highness. They’re just like you and how you treat your alpha.”

“But Owen told us your hybrids do that because they’re sired to you and would do anything for you.” One of the wolves tells her.

“Yes, they’re sired to me but I don’t make them do this!” Hope states then checks. “Okay, who’s Owen?”

A scared-looking boy is pushed to the front now. 

“Ermm, I’m Owen.” he lifts his hand up slightly and explains. “I went to New Orleans last year and it was my cousin, Henry who told me these stories about you and your family.”

“Henry Benoit? From crescent wolf pack?” Hope checks. “Wait, I remember you. Henry introduced you to me and you asked for a photo with me, right?”

Owen nods. 

Hope runs her thoughts on why Henry would spread such a rumor about her. He’s her friend, sorta. He was a wolf who was bullied by some vampires and his alpha, her mother took care of it. But after that incident, Henry kept asking Hope in secret to turn him. He wanted to be a hybrid. Hope rejected him. She never turns anyone unless it is approved by her parents. She knew Henry had asked her mother too but Hayley rejected his request as well.

“Owen, did Henry ever bring up to you that he wanted to be a hybrid?” Hope asks.

“No, but I did tell him I wanted to be one and asked him how I could go about doing that.” Owen goes on. “Then Henry started telling me this stuff about how hybrids under you must treat you like a queen, and like, bow or call you your highness or sire. He told me the Mikaelsons are so old that their traditions are old too. Basically, he was discouraging me from turning into a hybrid.” 

So Henry’s probably making shit up because he was still sore about her rejection to turn him.

Hope decides to check. “How many of you want to be a hybrid?”

She sees at least half the pack put their hands up.

“Listen guys, I don’t just turn anyone who requests it. Those who desperately want to become hybrids need to go through an approval process by my parents and they only approve it based on really strong reasons. A committed reason to serve us Mikaelsons.” She then adds. “Yes, hybrids get added vamp powers and immortality but they’ll be naturally sired to me and will do whatever I ask of them. It’s a 100% committed life..to me. But as wolves, in a few years, I’ll be your co-alpha where you’ll still be full wolves who can decide whether you want to be in this pack or not. Do you really want to lose the will to choose as hybrids?”

“But as hybrids, we will be able to shift at will!” one of them brings up and all the wolves cheers in agreement.

“Hope, some of us suffer from Lunar Psychosis.” Raf explains. “Sometimes we trigger it unwittingly and usually a wolf shift and run would solve this issue better than us lashing it out on others. If possible, most of us prefer not to be half vamps, we’re proud to be wolves! But the ability to shift at will and not just only during a full moon, that’s what some of us really need.”

Hope nods in understanding.

“I do have a solution to that, without you all needing to become hybrids.” Hope tells the pack. “Don’t forget I’m also a witch. There is a version of the moonlight ring where a wolf can shift at will but they can only shift back to human form in my presence. This ring is rare and I only have one. But I can spell it to have you all able to shift back to human in your alpha’s presence. Anytime you feel the need to shift, seek Rafael. I will pass him the ring.”

She receives lots of thankful and happy cheers from the pack after that.

“Looks like they love you already.” Raf grins at her with a wink.

==== 

“Hey…” Hope greets in an apologetic tone when she arrives in her room to see Josie already in her PJs, sitting on her bed and reading a book.

“Hey you..” Josie draws a light smile at her roommate. “Busy day?”

“Well, I met the pack, as promised.” Hope informs Josie. She then sits on her bed as she faces Josie. “Look, I want to apologize to you about what happened earlier. I told Raf you were supposed to bring me for the school tour but he insisted on playing host to me since I played host to him back in New Orleans...”

“Hope, it’s fine..” Josie shakes her head. “He’s your betrothed. You should spend time with him.”

“But I wanna spend time with you too. I was really looking forward to your tour. Raf only managed to bring me to see the cafeteria and the gym where the wolf pack meeting went longer than expected.” Hope reveals.

“Oh? Did the meeting go well?” Josie probes.

“Well sorta...I guess in the end it ended well. Do you know they actually greeted me on their knees when I arrived?” Hope moves to sit closer to Josie as she relates. “It’s like freakin Game of Thrones and I’m like Danaerys or something. Not that I hate Danaerys, I mean she’s my favorite..”

“She’s my favorite too! Oh how I wished I could cast my fire spell with DRACARYS!” Josie imitates the mother of dragons.

“That would be savage, wouldn’t it?” Hope chuckles.

“Hey, so your parents let you watch shows like Game of Thrones?” Josie asks curiously.

“Josie...I’m home-schooled, not in jail.” Hope frowns at her friend.

Josie burst out laughing at funny Hope. “I’m sorry. It’s just that your dad seems strict, you know.”

“Well, he is…kinda..” Hope sighs as she lies down, with her head on Josie’s lap. The tribrid doesn’t realize this is her roommate and not her mother or aunts. “More like he thinks it’s normal to worry over me. But he’s toned down over the years. My mom has to reason with him whenever he goes overboard and he loves my mom enough to listen to her.”

Josie is surprised by Hope’s sudden closeness to her now, lying on her lap but she is so not complaining. She likes Hope being like this…. Comfortable and cozy with her. She lets her finger trail on Hope’s forehead, pushing a strand of hair back. Josie then adds. “I have lived all my life with parents who are not in love and co-parenting us separately. I think it has its good and bad.”

“Well, I went through that stage too.” Hope highlights. “My mom and dad only fell in love with each other when I was 16 and they got married when I turned 17. For the most part, they were just co-parents and dating other people.”

“I think that’s sweet. To fall in love after so many years of co-parenting.” Josie remarks. But she notices Hope looking a little quiet and sad after a while. “Hope?”

“Nothing… if only my marriage has the same kind of love story as my parents...or my aunts or my uncle. Marrying because you love your partner so much and wanna spend the rest of your life with..” Hope lets out softly.

“Hey..what will happen if you decide to cancel the marriage?” Josie asks in concern.

“I will never cancel it, Josie.” Hope tells the brunette. “I love my family too much to disappoint them. I’m marrying for a good cause.”

“What if you meet someone and you fall in love and it’s not Raf?” Josie checks.

“I won’t fall in love with anyone who’s not my chosen betrothed. I just have to make sure of that.” Hope states.

“Hope...most times we don’t get to choose who we wanna fall in love with. When it happens, usually you can’t stop it. It’s perfect if your person is Raf. But if you ask me, I don’t think I’ll be able to do what you did. I’m a hopeless romantic. I wanna fall in love before I decide to marry anyone.” Josie then asks in concern. “Did you really think it through before you agreed to an arranged marriage?”

Hope nods. “My marriage which was discussed long ago. I could say no to it but I didn’t. I gave it a long consideration. My parents gave me months to think about it and I finally said we’ll do it. I’m not a kid anymore. I am responsible for a 200-strong army of hybrids. I gave it a lot of thought before deciding.”

“Okay, Hope.” Josie nods with a smile. “I guess Raf’s an extremely lucky guy then.”

==== 

The next morning, Josie wakes Hope up early so she can bring Hope to tour the rest of the campus before classes start. Hope is not used to waking this early but she gladly does so for Josie.

Josie is definitely a better tour guide than Raf. She adds so much history to her commentary and Hope loves history. Must be part of being the president of the welcome committee. 

After that, the girls have breakfast with Lizzie, MG, Raf, Jed and Landon. There is another vamp, Kaleb who joined them too. They actually called themselves the super squad because they were the best in fighting monsters. Monsters? Right, so they shared a few stories with Hope of them fighting all kinds of creatures that some demon called Malivore released. Hope listened with amused curiosity. 

Then Josie and Rafael have to leave breakfast early for their psychology class. Hope’s first class starts later so she stays with the rest to listen to more monster stories. After listening to some, Hope has to ask them.

“Who’s the most powerful monster you’ve fought then?” 

“For me..it’s the qareen.” Landon reveals.

“Whom you lost in the fight, as usual.” Lizzie rolls her eyes. “You dying without much of a fight doesn’t make him your most powerful monster, hobbit.”

Hope remembers Josie telling her that Landon’s phoenix supernatural power is rising from the dead and flying? 

“Hmm…as for my monster..” Lizzie is now thinking of her no.1 monster before releasing the most surprising answer. “It’s my sister. I mean, Dark Josie.”

Hope is dumbfounded but the rest of the squad are nodding in agreement with Lizzie.

“I didn’t really fight her face on but I was scared of her for sure.” Kaleb admits.

“Damn, Dark Josie was savage. Blew up half the school, killed Alyssa. Killed Lizzie!” MG adds.

“Wait! Josie’s a monster released by Malivore?” Hope asks in shock and then looks at Lizzie. “And she killed you?”

“No!” Lizzie clarifies. “I mean yes she killed me but she’s not a monster from Malivore. It was just her monster alter ego created from having too much black magic in her. It’s a long story, Hope. Jo’s fine now. That darkness in her is gone. If I tell you the whole story, you’ll miss class. Shit! Look at the time!”

Hope is soon pulled to class by Lizzie who is attending the same herbology class. Since they are last to arrive in class, they are left to take the last available desk and partner each other. Josie who was already in class is glaring at her sister and Hope for being late.

Hope looks at Josie with a cautious brow now that she found out more about her closest friend so far. Actually she’s rather intrigued and she needs more answers from Lizzie.

“Lizzie..” Hope asks in a low voice while they are mixing herbs now. “Tell me more about dark Josie.”

“You sure? Josie might not like that I spill.” Lizzie whispers back.

“Please…” Hope begs. “It’s my roommate you’re talking about.”

“Don’t tell me the powerful tribrid is afraid of her roommate now?”

“Nooo… I’m not scared. I just care about your sister too. Why did she kill you?”

“Ok, fine. I’ll tell you that part. Josie and I are from the gemini coven. As we’re born as twins, we will have to go through a mandatory ritual by the age of 22 to merge as one and become the coven leader. Basically, one of us has to die. The more powerful one will win and live.” Lizzie continues her story. “Josie was dark Josie then. She wanted to merge on our 17th birthday since she had all this powerful dark magic in her. I obviously knew I was the weaker one and would lose in the merge..so MG and I hitched a plan to trick dark Josie. I linked my life to Landon’s undying life. When I died, which I did during the merge, I rose from the dead when Landon rose hours later.” 

“What happened to dark Josie then?” Hope asks.

“Well, she was betrayed by this other monster known as the necromancer who made a deal with us to siphon Josie’s dark magic power into him.” Lizzie relates. “I want my sweet old sister back so I agreed to siphon out the dark magic when the necromancer managed to help us get Josie into an unconscious state.”

“Interesting..” Hope looks at Josie at the front busy working on her herb mixing. She has so many questions but somehow she would rather hear it from Josie this time.

==== 

Hope wants to catch Josie after lessons, to grab dinner together. She spots Josie at one corridor but the brunette is in conversation with Landon. The conversation looks a little serious and Hope decides to wait until they finish their conversation. Then she catches Josie’s eye who brightens up upon seeing her. Josie seems to be giving Landon an excuse to leave but Landon seems like he still wants to talk. Somehow, Hope feels the need to intervene so she walks up. She also remembers Landon and Josie are exes.

“Hey..guys.” Hope greets as she approaches them.

“Hope.” Landon greets her with a slight disappointed tone, like he wishes she had not interrupted his conversation with Josie. But that is what Hope wanted to achieve.

“Shall we go for dinner, Josie?” Hope asks her friend.

“Yeah. Of course.” Josie nods, mostly in appreciation.

“Hold on, Hope. Don’t you have a dinner date with Raf?” Landon brings up.

“No.” Hope shakes her head.

“But Raf told me he asked you’re having dinner with him. Didn’t he ask you out last night?” Landon tells her.

Hope tries to recall her conversation with Raf last night. She was talking to several of the wolves last night, just casually chatting like friends and Raf was with her as well. Did he ask her out? Wait, one of the wolves was asking Hope to join dinner with a few members of the pack like the next day but Hope did not want to have one so soon. Raf sensed her reluctance and gave them the excuse he had dinner plans with Hope already. Did that mean there was an actual dinner date that she said yes to?? Is that how guys ask a girl for a date? Is that how dating works? She doesn't like it one bit.

“Look, I didn’t even say yes, ok. He must have misunderstood.” Hope shakes her head.

“Oh, but he really went all out to plan something really romantic. I mean I shouldn’t ruin the surprise but he made reservations at a rather expensive restaurant. It’s not even Mystic Grill.” Landon highlights.

Hope hates this. Obligation.

“Hope?” Josie touches Hope’s arm. “It’s alright. We can have dinner another time.”

“Yeah, you and I can have dinner together, Jo. We can continue our talk, you know.” Landon offers.

Hope is glaring at Landon now because she can see Josie is obviously uncomfortable with his offer.

“Maybe we can all have dinner together?” Hope suggests.

“And ruin Raf’s romantic dinner plans?!” Landon shakes his head. “That’s rude.”

“Look, Hope, you go ahead with your dinner with Raf. I’m skipping dinner so no one needs to make dinner plans with me, ok?” Josie states before she storms off.

Great! Josie’s mad. And so is Hope. She didn’t even agree to a dinner date with Raf and Raf is already planning a romantic dinner with her? She needs to tell him to slow down. It’s just her 2nd day in school for god’s sake!

“Where’s Raf?” Hope asks Landon.

“Ermm… in his room?” Landon tells her.

“What’s his fuckin room number, Landon?!” Hope almost yells at the phoenix.

==== 

Rafael is adjusting his tie when there is a knock on his door. 

“Hold on.” He moves to open the door and is surprised to see his betrothed. “Hope!”

“Raf!” Hope notes he is already in a suit. “I didn’t ask for dinner!”

“I-I know...I wanted to surprise you.” Raf explains. “Wait, how did you know?” 

“Landon. Look, Raf, I haven’t even really got myself settled in this new campus and you’re planning surprised romantic dinners with me?! On my second day here?” Hope exclaims.

“Well, you’re my betrothed and I thought…”

“I know that. But we’re different from most people who are engaged!” Hope compares. “We are not couples who dated for years, in love and ready to marry. We are starting from scratch! We have to get to know each other first as friends... and then slowly we can start going out on dates!”

“But we kissed! I thought….I thought things were going well enough for us to go on dates already, Hope.” Raf reminds her.

Hope rubs her temples. Shit! Now she kinda regrets the kiss.

“I-I was drunk, Raf.” Hope gives the excuse which was actually partly true. “Look, can we take things slow? I’m the type of girl who likes it slow.”

Raf rubs his head in frustration as he takes a seat on the edge of his bed. “Shit! You must despise me now. And be thinking of replacing me with another alpha now.”

“Hey.. I’m not doing that.” Hope sighs as she sits next to him. “Listen, the last guy I dated planned an ambush attack on my family with an army of vampires on our 2nd date. So, please understand why I prefer to take things slow.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Hope.” Raf expresses his apology. “That guy’s an ass!”

“Yup. And you’ll be an ass too if you pull this stunt of a surprise dinner date again.” Hope highlights.

“Not even in the future when we could be happily dating by then?” Raf checks.

“Well, maybe then.” Hope shrugs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope spends more time with Josie nonetheless ;)


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s this?” Josie looks up when she sees Hope coming into their room with a tray of sandwiches. “You didn’t go to your romantic dinner?”

“Nope.” Hope shakes her head. “And I can’t believe you really actually skipped dinner!”

“I tend to do that sometimes. Then I’ll end up going to the kitchen in the middle of the night for some peanut butter sandwich.” Josie admits.

Hope places the tray on Josie’s bed and introduces her dish. “I made an avocado vegan sandwich. Is that ok with you?”

“Looks great already.” Josie smiles in appreciation at her sweet roommate who turned down a romantic dinner to make her dinner. She takes a bite at the sandwich. “It  _ is _ great, Hope.”

“Glad you like it!” Hope takes a bite from her own beef brisket sandwich.

“So, why did you turn down the dinner date?” Josie has to ask.

“You know.. When I was a kid, my parents always made my dinner plans.” Hope settles her half-eaten sandwich on the plate before she continues. “They’ll be like Hope, today we’re going to Pete’s Bristol for dinner. Or we’re going to have dinner with your Uncle Elijah who’s visiting. As I grew older, my parents did my dinner plans differently. They’ll ask me first. Do you want to have dinner with Uncle Elijah who’s visiting? And I get to say yes or no and they won’t be mad. They’d discuss with me in advance if it’s an important dinner. BUT what Raf did…. making romantic dinner plans, even assuming I am free and would accept it?! Now that PISSES me off. I don’t care if it’s a surprise romantic gesture! I might have my own plans, you know? So, I turned him down. And I told him that I wanna take things slow with him and not go on dates with him until I’m ready.”

“Okay....” Josie almost wants to slow-clap to applaud Hope but she finds something funny instead. “I respect that. Remind me not to surprise you with dinner plans too but isn’t it ironic you have just surprised me with dinner now?”

“Oh!” Hope notes aloud. “This isn’t a surprise. I was taking a chance that you haven’t had dinner but if you weren’t in or already had dinner, I planned on eating the vegan sandwich as well.”

“Just say you’d rather have dinner with me than anyone else, Hope.” Josie chuckles.

“Actually, I meant it when I asked you for dinner earlier. Also, Landon seems to be putting you in some difficult position earlier and I thought dinner with me would save you from that.” Hope admits.

“He kinda was. He wants us to get back together.” Josie reveals. “But I’m not keen.”

“And...why is that?”

“Well.. I don’t feel the same way about him anymore. I actually think he did the right thing to dump me.” Josie admits. “I wasn’t really myself then. I was insecure and was one hell of a jealous bitch..”

Hope looks at Josie with raised brows. “You don’t seem like that kind.”

“I said I wasn’t myself.” Josie repeats and admits. “I was...playing with dark magic a little too much. And doing things I never intended to. I hurt people.” 

“Oh...about that.” Hope points out. “The squad told me about...Dark Josie?”

“What??” Josie grimaces. “It’s not something I’m proud of, Hope.”

“Lizzie didn’t tell me everything except the part about the merge and the magic being siphoned out of you. Look, I’m not judging. But I’m quite curious. They told me you were really powerful. Josie, I played with dark magic too but I heard you were like an entirely different person? How much dark magic did you take?”

“A lot. Enough to make me the evil witch. I took a whole lot of dark magic to save my family out of the prison world. Unfortunately the dark magic stayed with me after we got out. Then the merge and siphon happened. End of story.” Josie then moves to take the tray of empty plates. 

“I’ll put these back to the kitchen and do the dishes. You cook, I clean.” Josie smiles as she leaves their room.

“Okay..” Hope can tell Josie doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. She understands how it must feel to talk about the dark times, especially one where she killed her sister. 

There is so much to Josie Saltzman she is dying to know. But for now, Hope just wants to be the person for this girl to rely on.

==== 

“Summer camp again??” Klaus asks his daughter at the dinner table. “Did you forget the last time we sent you to one?” 

“Dad..I destroyed all the Nazi-vamps the last time. I won’t be meeting any in this camp.” Hope takes a bite of her steak. She’s back home for the summer but only for less than a week since she will be heading for a summer camp with Josie but as camp counsellors this time to a bunch of kids.

“What if it’s not nazis this time? What if it’s someone from that witch cult that recently tried to kill Freya?” Klaus throws his hands up.

“Then I’ll kick their ass.” Hope shrugs.

“Nik, she’s going to be fine.” Rebekah adds. “She’s a counsellor this time. She’ll be dealing with kids, not charming imposters.”

“Why did you sign up as counsellor without discussing it with us first, Hope?” Hayley asks this time.

“Mom, Caroline recommended it and Josie said if I didn’t sign up quickly, it might be taken up by someone else.” Hope explains. “I had to make a decision then. And I really want to go.”

“I think it’ll be a good experience for Hope.” Freya adds. “She’ll get a taste of dealing with a bunch of noisy kids instead of her obedient hybrids this time.”

“Are they really that annoying?” Hope frowns at her aunt Freya.

“Don’t mind her, Hope.” Keelin waves her wife off. “Freya recently volunteered at the hospital for a charity event where she had to talk to a bunch of cancer kids and when the kids couldn’t stop asking her questions all at the same time, she had a slight panic attack worrying if our two-year-old son would grow up to be like this.”

“They won’t shut up, Hope. So, good luck to you!” Freya warns her niece with a raised glass of wine.

Hope takes a big sip of her wine in response. “Don’t worry, I have Josie. She’s good with kids.”

“Honey, why does that sound like the kinda stuff you always say about me?” Keelin asks Freya with a teasing brow raised at Hope.

Kol burst out laughing. “Looks like Hope has a wife in the making as well!”

“Uncle Kol, she’s just my best friend!” Hope clarifies.

“Aww....Hope finally has a best friend.” Davina smiles at her niece.

Hope blushes hard. 

“And she sure looks in love with her too!” Marcel teases at Hope’s flushed cheeks.

“I’m not, Marcel!” Hope denies. “I have a betrothed.”

“And you hardly spoke about the betrothed compared to your best friend, Hope.” Rebekah points out. “Since day one of your university life, whenever I call you, it’s always Josie this Josie that..” 

“Is the boy boring you? Cause you could, like, end it before it’s too late.” Freya adds.

“FREYA!” Klaus warns his sister.

“I could?” Hope checks, looking at her parents.

“If you end this betrothal..” Hayley points out. “Well, you’ll have to choose another betrothed. One of the remaining alphas who were at your birthday. But we don’t encourage it, Hope. It doesn’t look good on you.”

“Of course, mom. I know that.” Hope then adds. “Raf’s not boring. I’m just taking things slow with him.”

“Slow is good!” Klaus is happy with Hope’s decision. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Your daughter may be patient but the boy may not be.” Hayley highlights and all the other men in the room, except her husband nods in agreement. “Sweetheart, you need to establish some kind of trust and relationship with him at least. Maybe go on a few dates first.”

Hope sighs as if it is a real chore to go on dates with Raf. 

==== 

“Silencio!” 

Hope smiles at all the 9-year-olds’ mouths disappearing after she casts the spell.

“Now, it’s really simple!” Hope explains. “I talk, you listen. But if I talk and you talk too, then we’ll never get things done the right way, alright?”

The kids all start gesturing wildly like they are protesting.

“If you promise to shut up while I talk, then I’ll undo the silent spell!” Hope offers her deal, her hands on her hips.

The kids finally nod.

“Hope!” Alaric Saltzman interrupts her before she could undo the spell. “You can’t use magic on the kids!”

“Sorry, Dr Saltzman. They were too noisy and couldn’t listen to my instructions.” Hope shrugs.

“Still no magic allowed.” Alaric emphasizes. “The main purpose of this survival camp is not using magic to survive in the wilderness, like how humans do. These kids need to learn that and not rely on their magic too much.”

Hope is about to roll her eyes at Alaric’s repeated lecture when she spots Josie in the corner sniggering at her. She will make sure to deal with Josie later when they get back to their room.

Of course, Josie is her roommate again. Lizzie did not join them in this camp. She opted to travel to Greece with Caroline for the summer holidays.

When Hope heads back to her room after a long day, she finds her roommate lying on her tummy and reading a book in bed. Facing the headboard of the bed, Josie doesn’t see or hear Hope since she has her earphones on too. So, Hope decides to give Josie a jolt of her life by sneaking up and then pouncing on her back like a wolf.

Josie screams when she feels the sudden body weight on her lower back! She turns around swiftly, nearly throwing Hope off but the tribrid holds her balance. Then a pillow fight ensues. They laugh as they fight and then Hope wins when she manages to pin Josie down.

“Not fair! You’re stronger!” Josie complains when she loses the fight.

“I didn’t use magic.” Hope counters.

“Neither did I.” Josie protests.

“Oh you did.” Hope reveals. “You’re siphoning me now.”

“To make you lose more strength. What choice do I have?” Josie argues.

“You need to be punished! For laughing at me today when your dad was reprimanding me.” Hope pouts.

“Sounds kinky, Hope.” Josie giggles.

To her surprise, Hope actually looks embarrassed and quickly gets off Josie and lies next to her.

“I didn’t mean it that way..” Hope explains, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Of course I know that. I’m just messing with you.” Josie tells Hope. Then she checks. “Are you uncomfortable when I say...ermm..flirty things like this?”

Hope shakes her head. “No, I’ll never be uncomfortable with you.”

Then Hope sits up and asks in curiosity. “But would people think of us as...a couple? Considering how comfortable we are to each other? My family has been teasing me about you.”

“Oh? What did they say about me?” Josie is surprised but curious to know.

“Cause I talk about you all the time..” Hope admits. “Uncle Kol even calls you my wife in the making.”

Josie laughs out loud. “Seriously?! What did you say to him?”

“That you’re my best friend and I’m betrothed to someone else?!” Hope reveals.

“Oh? Best friend?” Josie realizes she and Hope have been friends for just shy of two months.

Hope looks at her innocently. “Ermm..is it too soon?”

Josie chuckles as she shakes her head. She leans and rests her head into the crook of Hope’s neck. “Never! You’re my best friend too.”

Josie has to admit. For years, because of Lizzie’s co-dependent tendency, Josie has never gotten any chance to have a best friend. Until now. 

==== 

“Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call but I have been busy." Hope is staring at the center of the old mill where Landon lies, pretending to be asleep.

"Busy with what, Hope?" Hayley asks. "And why are you whispering?"

"I'm in the library." Hope lies for the hundredth time.

"Oh studying? What subject?" Her mother probes.

"History." Hope randomly thinks of one.

"Ok ok. You study hard, alright?" Hayley encourages. "Nothing threatening happened so far, right?"

"No." Hope lies again. If you count the weird bunch of monsters which she and the super squad has been crushing for the past months now. She doesn't want to go through the details with her mom. These dumb monsters are so easy to kill so far.

"We were thinking of visiting soon.." Hayley adds.

"What?! Why?" Hope stops whispering unwittingly.

"Shhhh!" Lizzie shushes her from the other side of the old mill. 

They're keeping watch on Landon, the bait in the room, quietly waiting for the latest monster to appear anytime. Apparently these monsters are always after him.

"Well, it's been months and we miss you." Hayley reminds her daughter.

"Mom, I just visited everyone during summer." 

"And you stayed no more than a week and then left for summer camp with Josie." Hayley sighs. "Sweetie, I love how committed you are to university life so we thought we do our part to visit you instead."

"Best to do this after exams, mom." Hope wasn't lying this time. "Maybe next month?"

"Alright baby girl. We’ll arrange that then. Love you." Hayley finally relents to hanging up.

"Love you too, mom."

Hope shuts her phone and can feel Josie next to her nudging her.

Hope turns to look at her best friend. They have always been by each other's side, fighting monsters, being camp counselors recently, and of course being roommates. Hope basically can't live without her.

"I'm gonna go over to lie down with Landon." Josie tells her. "The manananggal is not coming if it’s just one bait. I told you this monster goes after couples."

"That's just a theory not proven yet, Jo! We aren’t even sure what monster it is." Hope tells Josie.

"Well, no harm in trying to prove it now, right?" Josie adds.

"Jo, he's your ex!" Hope reminds the girl. "You said you don't wanna lead him on as much as possible."

Josie sighs. Hope is right.

"Tell you what. I'll do it." Hope offers. Actually, Hope's not offering because she is moving towards Landon now.

"Hope!" Josie whispers shout but it is too late as Hope is now going under the blanket to join Landon.

Landon opens his eyes in surprise at Hope lying next to him.

"We're testing the couple theory." Hope tells Landon. "Now close your eyes! Pretend to sleep."

"I can't. Your eyes are.. mesmerising." Landon finds himself admitting.

Hope widens her eyes at him. How dare he flirt with her when… Rafael is now staring at them with angry yellow eyes.

"Well, Raf's eyes just turned yellow behind you so you better stop flirting and sleep." Hope warns.

"Josie is shooting daggers at us now. She must be jealous too. This is a good idea after all." Landon grins.

Why would Josie be jealous? Hope is thinking. Her best friend is already so over with Landon. Hope checks by turning back to see... that Josie is really pouting mad. Hope is a little confused. 

But she doesn't get to analyze much when they hear the monster nearby. It is huge and has wings like a bat! Hope jumps up and casts a fire spell at it but it manages to dodge it.

Josie shouts a spell to knock it out but it doesn’t work. Lizzie takes a crossbow and shoots at it. It hits its ribs. The monster lets out a loud cry but it is still looking strong and flying towards Landon who is cowering behind Hope.

Hope tries the fire spell again. It burns the monster this time but it doesn’t have a lasting effect to hurt the monster at all. It is too late by the time it sweeps Landon off the ground grabbing him by its sharp strong claws and flies off into the air.

“Shit!” MG curses as he looks at the retreating form into the night sky. “It took the only one who could fly. How are we gonna catch it now?”

“Hope, are you alright?” Josie asks in concern.

“I’m fine, Jo. How about you? You looked...kinda upset earlier.” Hope asks her back.

“Was I?” Josie shakes her head lightly. She was feeling jealous alright. That Hope was so close to Landon. What was Landon thinking staring at Hope like that? Hope is hers! Wait, Hope is Raf’s! Stupid ex-boyfriend who now also got himself caught by of all things, a flying monster.

Just then they can hear the monster roar again. They all can see it flying back from a distance. 

Josie runs to Lizzie and grabs the crossbow from her. “It’s coming back. I’m gonna shoot it.”

Josie runs to the front further away from the gang and aims at the monster. Shit! It’s carrying Landon as well and it’s hard to aim at it without hitting Landon. Nonetheless, Josie tries a shot. It misses. Josie is trying to reload another arrow into the crossbow when she hears Hope yelling.

“JO!! Look out!!!”

The bat monster is fast and is already speeding at her. Then everything becomes a blur to Josie when her head is hit by the monster’s strong claw and she drops her weapon. The next thing she knows, she’s flying in the air with the monster, with Landon.

“Josie!!!!!” 

She can hear the squad shouting below but their voices fade away as she and Landon depart further away. Josie looks at her waist being held tight by the strong claw around her now. This is definitely the manananggal. Her theory is right.

"Landon!" She calls her ex.

He turns to look at her. Good, he's conscious.

"Prepare your fire wings and catch me when I cast a very strong spell which works in close proximity." Josie tells him. “Now hold my hand so I can siphon from you.”

She doubts the monster understands them since it doesn't speak so far. Just roars and screams.

Josie mutters the spell a few times. Landon, who is holding on to her hand for her to siphon and waiting for his cue, watches Josie.

Then suddenly the monster shrieks and Landon can feel it's claws loosening. Josie shouts out her spell one last time. The monster's head bursts into pieces and naturally drops Josie and Landon from its claws.

"Landon! Nowwww!" Josie yells.

==== 

Hope is panicking. Her best friend is captured by a giant bat with scary huge claws. The squad is brainstorming all kinds of ways on how to track their kidnapped friends.

"Lizzie, let's not waste time. We’ll do a location spell now." Hope tells Lizzie a second time again.

"Hope, it won't work when they are flying!" Lizzie reminds her.

"Maybe they have landed already!" Hope shouts.

"Calm down, wolfie." Lizzie frowns at Hope. "I'm her sister. I should be the one shouting worry here."

"Just try the spell using your blood since twin blood might work!" Hope demands.

"We don’t have a fuckin map, Hope!" Lizzie reminds Hope.

“We are doing astral projection!” Hope huffs in frustration. 

Just then, Raf shouts as he points to the sky. "They're back!!" 

Hope looks up to see Landon flying in his fire wings, carrying Josie bridal style. The first thing Hope feels is relief. Relief that her bestie is alive and well. But then she starts to scoff internally. It's the first time she's seen Landon fly. It might have wowed her if Josie wasn't in his arms. She hates how he looks all heroic carrying his ex girlfriend. Now Josie is probably going to feel obligated to him. And go on dates with him when he asks her again.

When they finally land on the ground, Hope runs immediately to hug Josie tight.

"Jo, you had me worried." Hope tells the brunette as she checks on any injury from head to toe.

"What happened to the monster?" MG asks.

"Josie cast some spell that blew out his brains and well, I caught her in time." Landon reports.

"So, it was Josie who killed the monster! She's the hero!" Hope announces as she cups Josie's cheeks proudly. She knew no way Landon was the main hero. Josie doesn’t owe him anything.

"Well, if it wasn't for Landon.." Josie suddenly finds her mouth covered by Hope's hand.

"Lizzie, aren't you gonna hug your sister?" Hope nudges Lizzie.

"I would if you'd weren't in the way in the first place." Lizzie grumbles at Hope but goes to hug her dear sister nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got a little jealousy going on here. Next, Josie's feelings for Hope becomes clearer, especially when Hope gives her a little present.


	6. Chapter 6

That night after the monster fight when Josie and Hope finally settle back in their room, Hope tells Josie she has something to give her.

Josie watches as Hope digs into a small jewelry box and brings out a necklace, or rather a talisman.

"I want you to have this, Jo." Hope walks over to Josie on her bed and gestures for Josie to turn around so she can help Josie put the talisman around her neck.

“What’s this, Hope?” Josie asks, holding the talisman from her chest. 

“It’s a talisman that makes quiet things heard.” Hope informs as she fastens the clasp.

“I don’t understand? Is it a protection talisman?” Josie asks, facing Hope now.

“If you’re in trouble and need to scream for me, I’ll be able to hear you. Even from miles away.” Hope reveals. “It also has magic so you can siphon from it.”

“Hope, are you sure about this? This is too much. It looks like a family heirloom. I can’t take it.” Josie checks, looking at the vintage looking silver talisman. 

“I am sure, Jo. I was worried sick when that thing took you away. Lizzie and I wanted to do a location spell but there was no map and nothing I have of you with us. So, I really really want you to have this, ok?” Hope advises.

“But I came back fine, Hope. Hey, you even called me a hero but now... am I a damsel in distress to you?” Josie tells her over-protective bestie.

“No no...of course you’re no damsel in distress. Jo, it’s just an added precaution. A gift I want you to have. I already spelled the talisman to you as the owner so I really can’t give it to anyone else, ok?” Hope then begs as she holds the brunette’s hands. “So, Please take it. If you love me, you’ll accept it.”

Love? Josie stares at Hope, and at that moment, Josie feels her insides flutter and her feelings become clearer. Yes, of course she loves her best friend. Loves her so much she might actually kiss her now.  _ NO, JO! You’re not doing that! But you do love her, right? _

“Okay..” Josie nods, thinking that was all she was saying until she finds herself adding. “Of course I love you, Hope.” 

Thankfully, Hope just smiles gratefully and hugs Josie.

==== 

Josie waits outside the office patiently for her name to be called. Her last therapy session was 6 months ago.

“Hey Josie!” Emma Tig, her long-time counsellor, pokes her head out of her office door as she greets Josie with a friendly smile. “You can come in now.”

“Hi Emma. How was Japan?” Josie starts with some small talk as she walks into the office.

“It was great! I can’t believe you learnt Japanese so effortlessly as a kid while I was struggling a little with the language.” Emma admits.

“A little?” Josie checks cheekily.

“Stop it.” Emma chuckles. “Now, back to work. Let’s assess your progress so far.”

“Yes.” Josie readies herself for her therapy session.

“Are you still writing your diary?” Emma checks.

“Ermm...my last entry was….Shit! I think it was about 4 months ago. I’m so sorry!” Josie admits.

“No big deal. It’s just a good outlet to express and let go of your inner thoughts so it’s better to continue writing, ok?” Emma advises.

Josie nods.

“How’s things with Lizzie?” Emma asks next.

“Good!”

“Did you talk to her about...what happened in the merge?”

Josie nods. “I apologize to her for…killing her.”

“No, Josie. That person wasn’t you. You didn’t kill your sister. Did Lizzie blame you?” 

“No, she says it wasn’t me too.” 

“Good. You have to remember that too.” Emma advises.

Problem is Josie will never forgive herself for killing Lizzie, dark Josie or not. She might have been Dark Josie then but she knows there was a 5% part of real Josie consciousness in there. That 5% could have stopped Dark Josie from going through with the merge, except she wasn’t strong enough. Emma had diagnosed her with temporary dissociative identity disorder caused by a heavy dose of dark magic. What Josie didn’t tell Emma was that she was visited by Dark Josie in her dreams sometimes. The 2nd dream still haunts her but it doesn’t affect her much anymore. That’s because she had been focusing on positive stuff and also spending time with Hope recently has put her mind off all the bad stuff.

“How about goals? Last we talked, you mentioned finishing freshman year with flying colors. At least five new grimoires entries of new spells. And ahhh...my favorite part, finding the one to fall in love with.” Emma smiles at that. “C’mon, it’s been months, any luck in the love department?”

“Hmmm…” Josie hesitates.

“You don’t have to tell me names of course.”

“Thing is.. It may be nothing?”

“Do you have good feelings about this person?”

Josie nods. “Lots. But it’s not gonna happen.”

“Is it because this person doesn’t have the appropriate sexual orientation?” Emma raises her brow. 

Josie shakes her head. “I think she’s sexually fluid. At least that’s the vibe I get from her. But I just know it’s not possible..”

“Well, you’re young and it doesn’t have to be this year to fall in love. The merge is over and you have all the time..”

“Wait!” Josie suddenly realizes something that hit her. Hope will only marry in four years. Hope is perfect for her. Four years is perfect! 

“I think she’s the one!” Josie exclaims. “Thank you, Emma! Thank you! I hit one of my goals. I’m in love with the perfect one!”

“Ermm… What did I do?” Emma chuckles in confusion.

====

After the therapy session, Josie goes back to writing in her diary again. Before that, she decides to read a few of her past entries. She reads the entry after Lizzie siphons the dark magic out of Josie for good.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Dark Josie visited me recently in my dreams. Guess she still misses me. Despite her being no longer inside me, she still wants to haunt my dreams. She hated the fact that she was tricked into thinking she won the merge. I told her she did win the merge because Lizzie did die. _

_ That’s when she told me that because Lizzie’s death was linked to another being, the merge ritual would not be counted since magic was used to cheat it. That the real merge will still happen on our 22nd birthday.  _

_ I didn’t believe her. Or rather I refused to believe her.  _

Josie goes on to read another entry that was a few days later after that entry.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ The dream this time feels too real. Dark Josie had brought a guest this time. It was my late mother. She had Josette Parker telling me that the merge is still going to happen. That it HAS to happen on my 22nd birthday. That I have to find peace and accept the impending merge.  _

_ And this time, I believe it. I thought long and hard and decided to take my mother’s advice. She was right. I wasn’t finding peace all this time. I still carry the guilt of killing Lizzie. And the only way to erase that guilt, to erase what I did was to atone for it. I will not warn Lizzie about the merge happening when we turn 22. I will let Lizzie win this time. She will live this time. _

_ That’s my atonement. My death for Lizzie’s death. _

_ Within these few years before the real merge, I shall live my life to the fullest. I shall learn as much as possible. And I shall fall in love. _

Then Josie starts to pen her new entry. 

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I’m sorry I went missing for months without writing to you. I have been busy. I had a new roommate and she’s the best thing that ever happened to me. She’s beautiful. So so beautiful, inside out. I have never felt so alive in years until Hope turned up in my life. And I’m hopelessly in love with her. No pun intended. _

_ Hope’s the one I will love till I die. She will be my last love. And because she will love and marry someone else by the time I turn 22, she will not be too hurt and alone when I die. Raf will take good care of her.  _

==== 

“Josie!” 

Josie hears her name as she steps out of psych class.

“Hey Raf, what’s up?” she turns to ask her classmate.

“Listen, can you help me with something?” Raf asks.

“You need to borrow my lecture notes?” Josie guesses.

“No, no. Not that.” Raf sighs. “Just need a favor. It’s about Hope.”

“Oh..”

“I have been patient. Really patient. It has been months. And we’ve not gone on a date yet.” Raf rubs the back of his head.

“Well, you could just ask her.” Josie shrugs.

“I did. She wanted things slow so I waited for a couple of weeks before I asked again. She said she’s not ready yet. So, I asked a month later and she said she’s still not ready. So, I asked her if she feels ready if I wait another month and she’s like she isn’t sure? By now, I have grown kinda tired and actually afraid to ask Hope anymore. Then Landon suggests that maybe Hope doesn’t mind starting off with a group date. Like a double date? You, Land, me and Hope? What do you think? Do you think Hope would like that?” Raf suggests.

“Raf, Landon and I are over. We have been over a long time.” Josie reminds her friend.

“I know. I know. But he’s not doing this to get back with you, Jo. He’s just doing it for me. Just help me out here, Jo.” Raf sighs.

Josie feels a little sorry for Raf. Raf’s sorta a heartthrob here where girls basically throw themselves at him but because he is now betrothed to Hope, he has to stay away from them. What if Raf couldn’t resist one day and starts secretly seeing some other girl and word gets out to the Mikaelsons? He’s basically dead meat. For most part, Josie always thought it was not just Hope but that Raf was also not bothering to ask Hope out. Now she knows that Raf has been trying for months!. Josie feels obligated to help him now.

“Okay.. let me try to convince Hope for the double date.” Josie agrees.

“Yes!!” Raf pulls Josie into a hug. “Thanks, Jo!”

==== 

“Hey Jo, what should we watch on netflix?” Hope is checking on her laptop.

“It’s a Friday night, Hope." Josie highlights. "Don't you think you should be out having fun at an old mill party and not here watching movies with me again?"

"But you told me you rather avoid those parties.." Hope brings out.

"That's just me. But you could go with Raf to one too. I'm not your only friend, Hope." 

"Are you getting sick of me?" Hope says with a sad tone.

"What?! Nooo..never!" Josie sits on Hope's bed as she tells her BFF gently. "It's just that I had no idea it's been months that you and Raf haven't even gone on a date yet. Don't you think you guys have been good friends enough to go for a date already?"

"Jo, we have years to get romantic at some point. I'm not in a hurry." 

"But you gotta consider his...feelings too." Josie was gonna say hormonal needs but decided against it. 

Josie continues. "I mean there are a lot of girls who like Raf in this school and Raf could easily like, go out with one of them but he can't because he takes you seriously. You're his betrothed yet you don't even go on dates with him."

"But I don't go out with others too." Hope counters. "If I can do it, why can't he too?"

"Hope, guys our age have…" Josie decides to go into sex education mode. "Certain needs. Their hormones are super high and they wanna date and...have sex and all. I mean we girls tend to be like this too. So, if guys like Raf are not getting dates from, naturally, his betrothed, then he'll be tempted to go with other girls who like him too, right?"

"Jo, I know about hormones and sex. My aunt Rebekah is my sex educator at home. The thing is if Raf can't keep his dick in his pants, too bad! He has to live with being patient for years cause I'm not having sex with him until we're married." 

Josie is pursing her lips because she is smiling so hard internally. Yes! Hope is not gonna have sex with Raf at least for the next four years!

"Ermm..so if Raf falls to temptation one day and he gets drunk and, like, sleeps with some other girl, would you end the betrothal? It's just a scenario you have to consider, you know." Josie highlights.

Hope considers it because her mom did advise her against it so she says. "I'll let my parents decide."

“Hope..what I’m trying to say is it can’t be entirely Raf’s fault if he makes that move because you have been pushing him away as well. And if they really cancel the betrothal, you may need to go through another selection to choose another alpha, right? Do you want that?”

“No, of course not. Raf is the only one for me.” Hope shakes her head. “I don’t want another selection process again.”

“So, I say why don’t you start going on dates with him but you can start with group dates, like double dates first? I’ll tag along with Landon on your dates with Raf. And after that when you’re more comfortable with Raf, you can slowly start going on single dates with him?” Josie suggests.

Hope looks at Josie with a worried pout. “Are you getting back with Landon?”

“Noooo. I’m not. I’m just doing this for you. So you don’t feel awkward with Raf alone on a date. Landon will be there for Raf the same way too. He knows I’m not getting back with him.” Josie clarifies.

Hope sighs after some thought. “Fine.”

==== 

The following Friday, Hope and Josie get ready for their double date with Raf and Landon. The boys are picking them up for dinner at the Mystic Grill. Because it is just a casual dinner date, the girls did not go overboard with dress-up and were ready when the boys arrived to pick them up.

To Hope’s surprise, she actually enjoyed the double date. The four of them chatted and laughed a lot. She also found out more about Raf’s background. Of his sad childhood with different foster families and how Landon became his only family. He also shared with Hope how he did finally meet his real father but lost his father when the necromancer kidnapped him. He had no idea if his father was dead or just missing. He said that the twins did offer to help him with location spell or astral projection but it was no use because everything in his father’s cabin was burnt to a crisp. 

“My aunt may know a spell to locate a blood related being. I could help you check on that.” Hope offers.

“Hope, not that I don’t want your help. But a part of me feels that if my dad was missing and alive, wouldn’t he have tried to find me by now? He knows I’m in Salvatore. It’s been two years already. I have accepted the fact that he is either dead or just wants nothing to do with me anymore.” Raf tells her.

“Oh Raf…” Hope reaches out to hold his hand on the table.

Josie can’t help but feel uneasy when Hope did that to Raf and she looks away uncomfortably. Landon catches her reaction and looks at her in concern. He then reaches out to touch her hand. “You alright, Jo?”

This time Hope catches sight of that action between Landon and Josie and then, weirdly enough, Josie and Hope move their hands away from the two guys’ hands at the same time.

“I’m fine.” Josie replies. “I think I need to use the bathroom.”

“I’ll come with you.” Hope adds. “I need it too.”

The two girls then stand up and leave the table together.

“That was weird.” Raf comments when the girls leave.

“Girls are always going to bathrooms together, Raf.” Landon shrugs.

“No, I mean they both jerk their hands away from us at the same time.” Raf shakes his head. “Did we scare them off?”

“Maybe?” Landon considers. “I was only reacting to Jo as a concerned friend but she always takes it the wrong way.”

“That’s cause you do take it the wrong way. Land, whenever Jo is a little friendly or caring, you think she still has feelings for you. But that’s just Jo.” Raf tells his brother.

“I just know the Josie I dated back then wasn’t really herself so I want to give us a chance again. She was black magic influenced, Raf.” Landon explains.

“Well, don’t you think that because Josie is more herself now, that’s why she’s not interested in you anymore? The Josie I know doesn’t seem like the type who wants to get back with an ex.” Raf adds.

“Hey, I told you she looked jealous when Hope laid down next to me in the old mill during that monster-hunting mission.” Landon reminds Raf. “I used to date Jo. I know what a jealous Jo look is.” 

“Look, Land. Jo was raw from a break-up with Penelope and dated you when you were both lonely souls. Yeah, sure you dumped her when she got all possessive and jealous. Doesn’t mean you stand a better chance at winning her back now. Dude, move on already, alright.” Raf advises.

“And you think you still stand a chance with Hope? She wouldn’t have come to this date if it weren’t for Josie.” Landon shoots back.

“Of course I stand a better chance with Hope. She’s marrying me, dude!”

==== 

When Hope and Josie got to the bathroom, Josie hurriedly moved to a stall and shut it. Hope moved to another stall and after she was done and had washed her hands, she stood at the sink waiting for Josie to finish but Josie was still in the stall.

“Jo, you okay in there?” Hope checks on her bestie.

“I’m fine.” Josie finally opens the door and walks out.

“Are you sure? You look...upset?” Hope asks in concern, touching her arm.

“Hope...I don’t think I can go on double dates with you anymore.” Josie admits.

“It’s Landon, right? Just ignore him.” Hope guesses.

“That and also, if Raf brings another person on double dates with you, I don’t think I wanna be part of it.” 

“Why??”

“Because...look, you need to start single dates with Raf already. It’s time to get comfortable with him without others being around you.” Josie advises.

“But you said I could decide that when I’m ready.”

“I know…” Josie covers her elbows with her hands as she fidgets. “I..I’m just not comfortable being around another couple. I hate being a third wheel.”

“I wasn’t even couple-ly with Raf!”

“You held his hand on the table..” Josie mutters.

“And I do that with you all the time! How is that a couple thing?”

Ok, Josie can’t seem to find any excuse anymore. Somehow she thinks she might burst if she doesn’t tell Hope the truth. Why she feels she needs to let out, she doesn’t understand too.

“Ok! Fine! I was jealous!” she lets out.

Hope blinks at her in confusion. “Of what?”

“Of Raf! I know he's your betrothed and you'll eventually fall in love with him and marry him and that's fine! You should do that. I'm just feeling this way because..”

“Because what?” Hope probes when Josie stops herself.

Josie then finds herself releasing all the words she did not think she’s capable of.

“I’m in love with you..Hope. I-I just can’t stop myself from falling for you." Josie confesses.

“F-fall for me?” Hope starts stuttering as she checks again. "You mean...you, you love me? Like.. like more than friends? More than...best friends?"

Josie nods. Gosh, she hates herself for being this fuckin brave! What is wrong with her? Wait, maybe she can get away with it by making it sound like a joke.

"You don't have to believe it, Hope." Josie lets out a short nervous laugh.

Hope frowns at Josie but then she notices that Josie's wearing the talisman she gave her. 

"No, I believe you." Hope realizing why Josie is confessing like this. "But..but I'm marrying someone else, Jo."

"I know." Josie nods in understanding. "I don't need you to love me back. I really don't."

"How does that even work?" Hope asks.

"Why not? Unconditional love works. I'm not even gonna kiss you or date you. I'll just be your best friend. Like I am now." Josie explains.

Hope is slightly shaking her head, like she still doesn't understand all this. Is this how love works? Hope’s trying to understand but she feels like her emotions are all over the place right now. Josie loves her and Hope loves her too but is it in the way that Josie loves her? 

Josie can sense Hope is really uncomfortable with this. Shit! She fucked up. She shouldn't have confessed. She's gonna lose her best friend now. She should hide now. Or run now. Anything but face Hope now.

Thankfully..

"Hope? Josie?" Raf calls from outside the bathroom.

Great! Josie and Hope obviously overstayed their bathroom visit. 

Josie moves first. She passes Hope and heads out. "Sorry guys. I'm not feeling very well. I should head home now."

"Ok. Shall I send you home?" Landon offers.

To his surprise, Josie nods.

"Jo.." Hope comes out of the bathroom and asks after Josie.

"Raf, take care of Hope." Josie advises. "I'll be fine with Landon."

Raf nods and then Josie hurries out of the restaurant, with Landon trailing after her.

“Jo, wait!” Landon runs after Josie who is walking too fast onto the street.

Josie stops in her tracks to hail an incoming cab. Landon catches up with her in time to slip in the cab with her.

“Are you alright? What happened there?” Landon asks, panting from the run.

“Nothing.” Josie shakes her head and looks out the car window.

“What do you mean nothing? Obviously something happened. I just know it, Jo.” Landon checks again, arguing with her in all that familiar boyfriend tone.

“Landon..It’s just none of your business!” Josie feels very irritable now, as she subconsciously grasps the talisman on her neck. 

“Of course, it’s my business. I care about you!” he insists.

She then takes a deep breath as she states firmly. “Listen, I’m only going to say this once and you’re not gonna make me repeat this again. WE’RE OVER! So, please stop because there’s no need for you to care anymore! We’re done!”

Josie can’t believe her emotional bravery that night. In one evening, she has bravely confessed her love to one and rejected another one’s love in their face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter got slightly longer.. but I hope it's worth it :D


	7. Chapter 7

“Hope.. you’re not eating your dessert.” Raf notes aloud.

Hope looks up at Raf. 

“Sorry.” She takes a spoonful of ice cream but then offers Raf. “You can have the rest.”

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” Raf checks in concern. “You can tell me, Hope. What happened with Josie?”

Hope shakes her head, thinking of a believable lie. “Nothing. She..just..she wasn’t feeling well. And I wanted to help her but she wouldn’t let me.”

“Well, do you wanna head back and check on her? You’re obviously worried about her.” Raf suggests.

Hope actually does...because she has so many questions for Josie but she’s not sure what they are.

“Yeah. But let’s finish dessert first.” Hope nods appreciatively.

After paying for their dinner, Raf takes Hope home to their campus. They don’t talk much as Raf guesses that Hope is too preoccupied with worry about Josie. Raf offers to walk Hope all the way to her dorm doorstep and Hope lets him.

When they finally reach her dorm room, Hope hesitates to open the door.

“So, good night, Hope.” Raf tells her.

“Good night.” Hope nods at Raf.

Raf nods with a smile and turns to walk away. Hope is watching Raf walk away but she’s thinking of Josie’s words to her in the bathroom and her heart hurts. Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt when the person she cares so much about tells her she loves her? And selflessly doesn’t want to come between her and her betrothed. 

“Raf!” Hope calls.

The wolf stops and turns back to look at her.

“Let’s go out again..” Hope suggests. “Just the two of us this time.”

“Really?!” Raf beams at her. “When? I mean, I don’t wanna rush you or anything.”

“How about tomorrow? Lunch?” Hope thinks the earlier the better. That’s what Josie suggests, right? Go on single dates with Raf already.

“Yeah, sure!” Raf agrees, grinning widely. “I’ll pick you up at noon?”

Hope nods with a forced smile.

Raf nods back and bounces away happily down the stairs.

Does Raf love her too? The way Josie loves her? As much as Josie loves her? Somehow, Hope wishes he doesn’t.

====

Hope sees that Josie has already covered herself under her duvet in her bed. It’s not even 10 yet and Hope knows that Josie is just pretending to sleep.

“Jo..I know you’re not asleep.” Hope nudges Josie lightly as sits on the brunette’s bed. “Just talk to me, please.”

“I’m embarrassed.” Josie mutters into her pillow.

“And I’m flattered.” Hope admits. “But it hurts me that you’d rather love someone and not be loved back. You deserved to be loved, Jo. And...I’m sorry I..”

“I know!” Josie sits up and faces Hope. "Sadly, I’m not in love with the one person who wants to love me. I’m not in love with Landon. I’m in love with you, Hope. And I wanna shower you with love. But don’t fall for me because in a few years time, you know this will end." 

“I…”

“Go...go on dates with Raf.” Josie encourages with a smile. “Get to know all of him. Fall in love and marry him as planned! Me loving you doesn’t change anything! Just maybe..sometimes I’ll be making you breakfast in bed because I’m a dumb romantic.”

Hope is tearing up now. She is actually moved. Too moved by Josie’s selfless love.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry.” Josie apologizes upon seeing Hope’s tears. “Maybe breakfast in bed is a little too much.”

But Hope shakes her head. She just hugs Josie tight as her tears fall into Josie’s hair.

==== 

The next day, Josie even helps Hope pick out her outfit for her lunch date with Raf. Josie picks a red turtle-neck knit top and a pair of black jeans from Hope’s closet. 

“We’re going to the dock for a lunch picnic. Is turtle-neck appropriate? It’s not even winter yet.” Hope scratches her head, unsure.

“Of course! What if you accidentally fall into the lake and you’re wearing some light-colored low-cut v-neck top? He could see everything! You wanna turn him on? And you don’t wanna have premarital sex, remember?” Josie insists. “Trust me, red turtle-neck tops are the best.” 

Hope looks at Josie amused. Josie is acting like a protective girlfriend and somehow Hope thinks it’s cute.

Hope gives in wearing the turtle-neck which she feels quite uncomfortable in. She’s hardly a fan of turtle-necks but she’ll wear it as per Josie’s advice.

Raf picks her up for their picnic date in which he had prepared a basket of ham sandwiches and he even managed to smuggle a bottle of wine. They chat, eat and drink by the lake. Raf shares his story of how he triggered his werewolf curse. It was a sad love story of him accidentally killing his girlfriend in a car accident and Hope feels empathy for Raf again. 

They soon find themselves lying on the picnic blanket just looking at the sunny sky. Soon, Hope falls asleep. In her short nap, Hope has a dream. 

In her dream, Josie and her were at summer camp. The one they volunteered as camp counsellors recently. Josie and Hope shared a room at the camp but unlike the one they had in real life, their room in this dream only has one bed and they are both sleeping on it. Josie is spooning Hope and she likes the feel of Josie this close, cuddling her. She then turns around to look at Josie who's smiling at her sweetly, and Hope says "kiss me." Josie smiles at that and obliges as she kisses Hope. It was light at first and then a little deeper. Hope can even taste the wine. Did they have wine? Josie shakes her head as if she read Hope's thoughts. Hope tries to look at Josie again, as if she's trying to focus. To open her eyes at the person kissing her now. She jerks away when she realizes the person is Raf!

"Were you kissing me?!" Hope jumps away from Raf.

"I-I am sorry. You look so surreal and beautiful sleeping and then you started muttering something like kiss me? I think?? And I couldn't help but oblige. I'm sorry if you didn’t say that." Raf apologizes profusely.

"Raf!!!" Hope is mad. Did he just kiss her without her consent?!

"You were kissing me back too.." Raf tries to explain.

"I wasn't!" She means she wasn't kissing  _ him _ , not so much she wasn't kissing back.

"It felt like you were, Hope. Look, I'm sorry, ok. I got caught in the moment. Please don't be mad, Hope." Raf begs when Hope backs away more.

"You didn't ask for my consent, Raf!" Hope states. "I was sleeping!"

Raf feels worse. He looks down, not daring to look at Hope now. "I'm really sorry, Hope." 

He hears a huff and fading footsteps and resigns to the fact that he just ruined everything now.

When Hope got back to her room, she was glad Josie wasn't in. She doesn't want to tell Josie exactly what happened. She knows Josie will get mad at Raf or worse, try to convince Hope to forgive Raf with all that Raf is hormonal crap. The thing is Hope is mad at Raf but it wasn't the first time they kissed as well. She also kissed him first in New Orleans so she's no angel too. She just needs time and space from him for now.

She decides to take a shower and cool down. After that, she checks her phone and sees several apology texts from Raf. After some consideration, she texts Raf that she just needs time away from him for now and hopes he understands. That she will still remain friends with him but won't do dates with him until she feels ready again. Raf texts back that he fully understands.

When Josie comes back from what was a family lunch she had, she asks Hope casually how her date went. Hope just shrugs, telling Josie it was okay but that she won't be going on dates with Raf for a while now. Coincidentally, exams are also around the corner, so Hope gives Josie the excuse she wants time away from dates to focus on her studies for now.

Josie nods in understanding and Hope can see some glee under that nod too. Josie can love her as selflessly as possible but Hope can still sense a slight selfish love in the girl too and that is only very natural. She wants Josie to be a little selfish at times too.

For days, Hope really got into study mode. She had taken up a language module in Japanese. One which Josie, who had already learnt the language, encouraged her to take it up. Hope agreed to it as it would be fun if Josie and her could communicate in a different language that their friends wouldn’t understand. But so far, Hope has not been doing so well in that particular subject. She has been getting Cs as her best grade for Japanese so far and Hope hates that. So, she got Josie to tutor her in that language of course.

Hope finds that Josie is a rather strict tutor, especially during the week before her exams. She corrects Hope's pronunciation almost all the time. She gives Hope lots of tests too. It kinda stresses Hope out. But Josie would drop her sweet motivational notes that ends with a 'Love you' and Hope is all ‘de-stressed’ after that. One day, Hope works so hard studying she falls asleep with books all over her bed and when she stirs slightly awake, she finds Josie gently removing the books away trying not to wake her. Hope smiles at that and as if that is not sweet enough, Josie proceeds to bring up a tray of breakfast. 

Josie is really making her breakfast in bed!! 

Hope is now staring at the tray of Bacon, pancakes and eggs and coffee with even a small vase of rose as decoration.

"You're awake." Josie notes. "This is for you. For working so hard so far."

Hope looks at Josie and she somehow really really wants to kiss Josie. Not in a way she wants to kiss her parents for rewarding her when she passed French with flying colors. She wants to kiss Josie the way she is kissing her in her dreams...where the kisses are sometimes the French kind. It’s full of love and want in her dreams. Urgh! Hope hates that she has been dreaming willingly and unwittingly about kissing Josie since the day Josie told her she loves her. Also, it doesn’t help when Josie is doing all these sweet girlfriend stuff as well. But Hope knows she should not act on her temptation to kiss Josie, as much as she wants to. 

"Thanks, Jo." Hope says sheepishly. 

"Eat up, Hope." Josie prompts. "I already ate."

Hope obeys and takes her coffee first before she goes for her bacon and scrambled eggs. "Did you make these?" She asks the brunette.

Josie nods with a smile.

"They're delicious!" Hope compliments.

"Glad you like it. You deserved it. After all the stress you've put yourself through." Josie looks at her with a cute pout. Like she’s both proud but sad Hope had been working too hard.

"Ermm.. I haven't even gotten my results. I mean shouldn't I deserve to be rewarded only after I got some actual good grades?" Hope notes aloud.

"Yes! Of course!" Josie agrees. "Okay, if you score a B and above for Japanese, I’ll give you a reward. What do you want?”

Hope knows what she wants on her first thought. A kiss. There's nothing wrong if it's just a reward, right? She just doesn’t want to tell Josie yet. So, she comes up with this excuse. “I can’t think of one now but can I give you the answer when I really do get a B first?”

Josie chuckles. “Right, that works too.”

“And I can ask for anything?” Hope checks.

“Anything I can afford I guess.” Josie shrugs.

Oh, what Hope wants doesn’t cost a cent so...

Hope’s results for Japanese will come out in that same week. For days, Hope nervously prays for a “B”. 

A “B” for a Josie kiss. 

In class when her teacher finally hands her the paper, she almost screams. She stares at the paper again to be sure that it is her name and her grade on her paper.

She got an “A-”!!!

Now, Hope is more nervous. How is she going to put out her request to Josie on what she wants for her reward? She’s also afraid Josie might reject it because Josie did say she won’t kiss or date her. That she doesn’t want to come between Raf and Hope and doesn’t want Hope to return her love. But there’s nothing wrong with just a kiss, right? A harmless kiss like the ones they give out at kissing booths?

==== 

Josie is coming out of class with Lizzie when they spot Raf at the far corner, talking to a new wolf. A girl called Maya. They seem….friendly. The flirty friendly kind.

"Hmm, looks like Raf's getting the heat from a new one now that Hope's all ice cold on him." Lizzie comments with a raised brow.

Josie has mixed feelings about that. One, she's glad she has Hope to herself so far but she's a little mad at Raf for using the exams space between Hope and him to flirt with the new girl. Does the girl know that Raf and Hope are betrothed?

"I'm going to talk to him." Josie walks towards the wolf.

"Wooh, sis. Why are you acting like the jealous girlfriend?!" Lizzie stops her.

"He's Hope's betrothed!" Josie justifies.

"And he's Hope's problem, not yours." Lizzie reminds her sister.

"I'm Hope's best friend. I'm Raf's friend too. I just wanna talk to him, as a concerned friend, alright?"

Josie never told Lizzie about her one-sided love for Hope. She doesn’t plan to. Lizzie knowing is only going to make things worse.

"Fine. Just don't go all dramatic on him. I'm just saying I don't blame the guy. Hope is really nowhere close to a girlfriend to him, despite being his fiancee." Lizzie adds. 

Josie nods. Lizzie is kinda right.

"And sorry, I'm not going with you over there. I'm not a concerned friend." Lizzie walks away. "He doesn't look like he needs concern anyway. Bye!"

Josie rolls her eyes at her twin. She walks over to Raf and he seems to notice her and quickly excuses himself from the conversation with the new girl.

"Hey Raf.." Josie greets him when he walks over to her instead.

"Hey Jo.." Raf greets sheepishly with his hands in his back jeans pockets. "Ermm.. how's Hope?"

"She's good. Working her ass off on her studies." Josie highlights, arms folded. "And you?"

"Good good." He nods.

"Good with the new wolf girl?" Josie bob's her head towards the retreating figure of Maya.

"Jo.." Raf sighs.

"I know Hope doesn't notice things some of us bystanders do. But you know word might get to her eventually, Raf."

"I don't think she cares.."

"Raf, Hope is just busy with exams, ok? Doesn't mean she doesn't care."

"She probably hates me, ok?" Raf then notices that Josie seems confused. "Wait, she didn't tell you? What happened on our last date?"

Josie shakes her head. "She didn't say much."

"I thought she'd tell you everything."

"What happened, Raf?! Did you hurt her?!" Josie guesses out loud.

"No no. I swear, Jo. She just...she freaked out when I kissed her.” Raf reveals in a whisper shout. He quickly nudges Josie to an empty classroom so they could talk in private.

“She’s probably just not ready.” Josie defends Hope as she steps into the classroom with Raf.

“And I don’t know if she’d ever be ready…with the way she reacted.” Raf sighs.

“Did she freak out that bad? Was it a forced kiss?” Josie asks.

“I..I...kissed her when she fell asleep lying on the dock.” Raf quickly explains when he sees Josie widen her eyes. “It was a mistake, Jo! She looked so so beautiful and I couldn’t resist. And she actually kissed me back, I swear!”

“RAF!” Josie slaps his arm. “You don’t kiss a girl when she’s sleeping! It’s not a fuckin fairy tale! We live in the real world!”

“But we kissed before and I wouldn’t expect her to freak out on me like this.”

“She kissed you at the club because she was a little drunk and that was fine because both of you were willing parties. She didn’t go on dates with you after that because she wasn’t ready, which equals to NO KISSING! And when I helped you to finally get a date with her, and you got your first single date out of her, you had to kiss her without consent!? What were you thinking?!”

“I don’t know, ok! But you know what? I mostly don’t know what Hope is thinking. She’s different from girls I used to date. Which makes her special but damn, her mind and her actions are fuckin confusing too.” Raf sits down and rubs his head roughly in frustration.

Sometimes guys just don’t get it. Josie knows Hope the way Raf won’t get Hope. But she will give Raf the benefit of doubt because he’s a guy. She decides to give Raf a bit of time to calm his frustrations down.

“You’re pretty sure she kissed you back? While she was sleeping?” Josie asks.

Raf nods.

“But she freaked out when she opened her eyes and saw you?” Josie checks.

Raf nods again.

“Did you ever think she may be kissing someone else in her dream, and that’s why she freaked out? She wasn’t kissing  _ you _ back, you idiot!” Josie scolds the guy.

“But who then? Has Hope told you anyone she might be into?” Raf asks Josie. “You’re her best friend. You would know, right?”

“No..She never mentioned anyone. Maybe she was kissing her favorite celebrity in her dream, Raf!” Josie defends Hope, though now she is also curious as to who Hope was kissing in her dream.

“Right..Okay..That makes sense.” Raf relaxes a little. At times, he feels like he understands Josie more than Landon ever did. And that he understands Josie more than he understands Hope too. Which is why he doesn’t mind sharing a lot of his thoughts with Josie too.

“Look, Jo.” Raf feels the need to let his friend know. “Don’t get me wrong but sometimes I feel like… there probably is something going on between Hope and you. That’s why Hope is so distant with me..”

“You think that Hope and I are having an affair?!” Josie exclaims.

“Hey! I’m just saying what some others are saying too. Ask Lizzie. Even your sister thinks so too.” Raf adds. “And it’s not really an affair when Hope and I aren’t even dating for real. It’s just weird because we aren’t a couple but we are engaged. I can’t even get jealous of you, Jo. I just don’t. Because I know you genuinely care for her and probably love her too. And I don’t know, maybe because I don’t feel that deeply for Hope..yet?”

“Raf…” Josie adds. “I won’t get in the way of you and Hope.”

“But don’t you get it? You’re not! Hope and I aren’t even together, except in name!” Raf then adds his thoughts. “Sometimes...I think Hope thinks of us like her parents. That we’re supposed to love each other eventually but it can take several years. Everyone knows her parents didn’t date each other until Hope was like 16. Me and Hope? Just the same thing except the marriage comes earlier first. At this point, at least for me, it’s just a duty to marry in four years time and that’s all.”

Josie just stands in the classroom silently thinking through Raf’s words. Before leaving, her friend stands up and gives her an understanding pat on her shoulder. 

“Raf, but you’ll still give yourself a chance to love her, right?” Josie asks before her friend leaves the classroom.

Raf just shrugs. “I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, let's see what happens when Hope makes her request for her reward..


	8. Chapter 8

When Josie reaches her dorm room, Hope isn’t in yet. She then goes over to her desk to put her stuff. But there is something on her desk. It was a graded paper. Josie doesn’t recognize it as her own and quickly notices the name on it. 

HOPE GOT AN A-?!!!

Josie covers her opened mouth as she stares at the paper. She is so happy she almost screams! 

But turns out, she does scream! Not through joy but because Hope had surprised her when she suddenly appeared behind her asking her “I did good?”

“Oh my God, Hope! You scared me!” Josie turns around to face the auburn-haired girl smiling proudly.

“Are you proud of me?” Hope asks, grinning like a puppy.

“YES! You didn’t just get a B, you got an A! Congratulations, Hope!!” Josie hugs Hope excitedly.

The two girls bounce around in their hug. After a while, Josie releases their hug and Hope wonders if her tutor remembers the reward.

“Alright! What do you want for your prize?” Josie asks. Of course she remembers hr promise of a Hope’s reward.

Hope moves to sit at the edge of the bed, as if to calm herself down before she lets Josie know her request. 

“Ermm..you may want to sit down too.” Hope advises the taller girl.

“Oh ok..” Josie takes a seat opposite Hope on the other bed, her curiosity is killing her so she guesses. “Sounds like a really hard-to-get present. Is it some rare herb you need for a complicated spell?”

“No.” Hope shakes her head.

“Is it expensive?”

“No.” the tribrid shakes her head again. “It’s...ah..free actually.”

“Oh?”

“Ermm...I...want…” Hope can’t believe it’s harder than she thought. She is nervous as hell and can’t bring herself to say it.

“Just say it, Hope!” Josie is getting anxious too.

“Alright! Alright!!” Hope still stutters. “It’s...a...kiss.”

Josie frowns at Hope. “A kiss?”

Hope nods, not daring to look at Josie.

Josie takes a moment to think. And then she finally speaks. “You want me to convince Raf to kiss you? But you could easily get that without my help. Oh wait! You want someone else’s kiss?!”

Hope gives Josie a “duh” look.

“Who?!” Josie guesses out loud. “A celebrity?”

“NO!! Obviously from the person I’m asking for my reward!” Hope blurts out, partly out of her own impatience this time.

Josie looks at Hope wide-eyed, jaw opened. As Hope expected.

“Me?”

Hope nods. 

“On...the...cheek?” Josie checks.

Hope shakes her head and points sheepishly at her own lips.

Josie gasps. “HOPE! Why me?!”

“Why not?! You love me.” Hope reminds Josie.

“Yeah but...I said I won’t kiss you!”

“Just treat it like a kissing booth! People pay you for a kiss. You’re just rewarding me with a kiss for an A-.”

“I...I can’t…” Josie is fidgeting with her fingers now. “Not with you.” 

“You’re saying that if you hold a kissing booth, and everyone gets to pay and kiss you but if I pay, I can’t get to kiss you?” Hope highlights the unfairness of it all.

“I won’t be holding any kissing booth.”

“Josie! It’s just a kiss that no one will know except us!”

“Why must it be a kiss from me, Hope? Why?! You have feelings for me now? Because you are not supposed to, remember?”

“Do you ask the people at the kissing booth such a question?”

“Enough with the kissing booth comparison, Hope!” Josie exclaims. “Yes, I’m in love with you. But kissing you would...only make me fall deeper for you and...when the time comes and you finally get into a serious relationship with Raf, it’ll hurt more! It’ll hurt because I’ll miss stuff... like kissing you and... I don’t want that!”

Hope doesn’t respond this time. She just silently watches Josie tear up and wipe a tear away. She thinks she’s hurt Josie. Was she being selfish? For asking such a thing? Apparently yes. A big YES! She is such a jerk for thinking it is easy to get a kiss from Josie Saltzman just because she knows Josie loves her. She is no different from Rafael Waithe who kissed her while she was asleep.

“I’m sorry.” Hope stands up as she walks towards the door. “Forget I ever asked.”

Without waiting for an answer, Hope leaves their room. She leaves the campus grounds too. She just walks on and on until she reaches the lake and sits down at the dock. Then she let the tears out. Why does it feel like Josie had dumped her and broke her heart? She only rejected a kiss. Like Hope has been rejecting Raf all this time. She now has a taste of her own medicine, except unlike Raf who at least had kissed her twice, she never got a taste of Josie’s lips at all. Hope sits staring at the calm lake until her tears dried up.

“Hope?”

Hope hears her name and turns around to see the caller.

“Landon?” Hope frowns at the sight of Josie’s ex. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question. I come here to gloat sometimes.” Landon shrugs. “Are you here to gloat?”

“Maybe?” Hope shrugs back.

Landon moves to sit next to Hope but makes sure there is at least one and a half feet apart between them. Hope Mikaelson still intimidates him.

Hope doesn’t feel too welcoming of company, especially from this guy. But something she’s been curious about that she could find out from him.

“Ermm...can I ask you something?” Hope asks. “What’s it like to kiss Josie?”

Landon is taken aback by that sudden unexpected question. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean, you seemed rather hung up on her...some time ago.” Hope explains, with animated friendliness that she hopes Landon would fall for. “I’m just curious what it is in Josie you’re so... in love with. Like her kisses?”

“Well.. kissing Josie is like…” Landon does fall for it as he thinks of the best description. “Sweet...desperation.”

“Oh?”

“Like you don’t wanna stop and just want more from her. And she’d give you the same treatment.” Landon adds.

“Ok..” Hope doesn’t like hearing anymore of it because it now makes her even more desperate for a Josie kiss but also grossed out by the thought of Landon kissing Josie and still sounding this needy of Josie. She wonders if they actually had sex as well. But nope, she’s not keen to find out. She doesn’t need to imagine Josie in bed with another guy.

“Are you gonna ask me how she’s like in bed next?” Landon guesses aloud.

“No, stop!” Hope raises her hand at Landon. “I don’t need to know.”

“Hope...are you...in love with Jo?” Landon eyes her suspiciously.

“Why...why do you say that?!” Hope asks nervously.

“People talk, Hope. You and Josie seem close. Too close for comfort sometimes. And Jo tends to get into relationships easily. We all know that. She’s just so sweet, kind and pretty that people tend to fall for her too…” Landon gives his thoughts.

“I’m betrothed to your brother, Landon.” Hope reminds the phoenix.

“Yeah but you’re not even dating him. You do more things with Jo than anyone else here.” Landon adds. “Listen, Hope. I am not pushing any blame here. No one can resist Josie. Especially when she’s already into you. Jo can be all too lovely when she showers one with love.”

Hope hates to hear such stories about Josie showering love to her exes. But she remembers Josie saying that she’s in love with Hope and she’s never been in love with any of her exes. And Hope believes Josie. Josie loves her more than any Landon or Penelope or Jade. Josie loves her selflessly. But Josie deserves to be loved too. And Hope seems to want to give it to her badly. Yet Josie doesn’t want Hope to love her back, not even a kiss from Hope.

“If Jo’s so...lovely, why did you dump her in the first place?” Hope decides to divert the topic back to Landon.

“Because she was having all this jealous outburst when some girls started sending me love notes. I couldn’t take it because we kept having fights so I broke up with her.” Landon relates. “When all the black magic theory came to surface, I realized she had only been that way because she wasn’t entirely herself when she was dating me. I wanted to give us another chance. But then she started dating this vampire she met in the prison world after. They only lasted a couple of months because Jade decided to leave Salvatore in search of her birth mother.”

“Everyone keeps leaving Jo..” Hope notes to herself, except she doesn’t realize she had said it out loud.

“Yeah.. sadly that’s true but even when we want her back, she’s the stubborn one who won’t give us or herself a chance to rekindle the relationship.” Landon sighs.

“We?” Hope asks.

“Me and her first ex, Penelope.”Landon reveals. “Though they broke up at one point, her ex kept pursuing her to win her back. Eventually Penelope left for Belgium, giving up on her because she didn’t think Jo would put her first before Lizzie. It messed Jo up quite a bit then. But then I came into the picture and well, we started dating after.”

Hope wonders if Josie tends to go on the rebound after every relationship. 

“When did her last relationship end?” Hope asks.

“The one with Jade? About a year ago. Jo has been single since then. I think she grew a lot in that time. Since going to therapy after her black magic trauma, she seems positively happy being single. She did say she’s ready to date again on her 18th birthday so I have been trying my luck...but to no avail.”

“Landon, I think she’s really the kind that doesn’t like to go back.” Hope advises.

“I know. She made that very clear to me.” Landon sighs.

After that, Hope and Landon remain quiet just looking out at the lake, enjoying the calm silence.

“Hey listen, Hope. I know it’s not my place to say... but Raf...he seems to be giving up asking you on dates. He’s been getting close with another girl lately, and she’s rather flirty. A new wolf whom Raf has been paying a lot of attention to because she just activated her curse and he needs to guide and prepare her for her first full moon. I thought you may want to know?” Landon shrugs.

“Oh?” Hope somehow senses a sigh of slight relief in herself upon hearing that. How is she not reacting anywhere jealous at all? “Ermm, maybe it’s just harmless. I trust Raf.”

Or rather she doesn’t care if Raf gets involved with someone else. In a way, she wouldn’t need to feel guilty about her feelings for Josie. If Raf is happily flirting with other girls, why can’t she treat her Josie with some love too. Hope decides to head back to her room now.

“Hey, thanks for the talk, Landon. I better head back now.” She stands up as she announces to leave. 

And then Landon adds. “Hey, I’m heading back too.”

==== 

Since Hope left their room, Josie can’t help but feel like she disappointed Hope. In order to keep Hope safe from loving her, she has to reject Hope’s request for a kiss. Hope looks so... hurt after that. Of course, Josie has been dreaming of kissing Hope, the girl she’s in love with. But Josie would prefer to keep that in her dreams. Josie plays her thoughts on whether she should find Hope or just wait for Hope. Or just avoid Hope until things go back to normal naturally?

Josie stands up as she paces around the room, still unable to decide. After almost an hour and Hope is still not back, Josie wonders if she should text or call her. She instinctively walks to her room window instead, as if to check if Hope is out there somewhere. Then she spots Hope walking back to campus but she is not alone. She’s with Landon??!! What was Landon doing with her? And they seem to be in some friendly chat. Josie is sad, no, she’s mad, no, she’s jealous? Why does Landon feel like a pest to her in so many ways now? Thankfully, as she watches them, Landon is waving goodbye to Hope before Hope heads into the girls’ dorm while he heads back to the boys’ dorm wing. At least, he isn’t sending her right to their room’s doorstep.

Josie quickly throws herself on her bed and grabs a book to pretend to read it, while she waits for Hope. When the tribrid finally enters the room, the two girls exchange awkward glances with each other.

“Are you mad?” Josie checks as she watches Hope move to her drawer to take out some PJs.

Hope shakes her head. “No, Jo. You’re right. I shouldn’t overstep with such a request.”

“Where did you go?” Josie is still curious why Landon was with Hope.

“Just the dock.” Hope shrugs.

“Alone?”

Hope nods.

Why is Hope lying? Or maybe she only bumped into Landon on the way back.

“Actually not really. Landon was there too.” Hope admits.

Josie somehow wishes Hope had lied. But she can’t help but probes for more. “And?”

“We talked..” Hope eyes Josie, catching that hint of jealousy in the other girl. Hope actually likes it when Josie is jealous, now that she knows Josie is jealous of the guys and not her. She now wonders if she can fan the heat of jealousy in Josie more so she decides to add. “And we kissed. Since you refused a kiss for me, so I thought why not an indirect Josie kiss from her ex?”

Josie’s eyes go wide and the brunette looks like she is going to burst into angry flames. Hope inwardly smiles at that look until Josie starts to tear up. Shit!

“Do you always have to kiss boys at the dock?!” Josie complains in tears.

Wait, Josie knows about her kiss with Raf? “You knew about Raf kissing me at the dock as well? He told you?”

Josie nods as she wipes a tear. Hope moves to sit closer to Josie, instinctively thumbing away the tears on Josie’s cheeks. Gosh, she wishes she can kiss them away.

“Look, there was never a kiss with me and Landon, ok? I was just messing with you. I’m sorry.” Hope apologizes. “As for Raf, he kissed me when I was sleeping. He swore I was kissing him back but believe me, he was not the one I was kissing in my dream.”

Josie then asks out of curiosity. “So, who were you kissing in your dream?”

Hope doesn’t say anything but just stares at Josie. 

“Oh…” Josie realizes after a while from that knowing stare. So, Hope had dreamt of kissing her since....the very first single date Hope had with Raf?

“Did you dream by accident or…” Josie checks.

“By accident, Jo. I dreamt we were already a couple at summer camp.” Hope admits. “And there were a few more dreams, mostly non-accidental ones after. Jo, how am I able to resist you when you’re always so sweet and loving to me..”

“Do you want me to stop…”

“Nooo.. that’s the problem. I don’t want you to stop loving me. I love being loved by you and I’m being selfish because I just want a little extra taste of it.” Hope looks down at her hands, feeling somewhat guilty of asking for a kiss in the first place. “Maybe if I wasn’t betrothed, we would be dating and sharing a thousand kisses by now.”

“Stop tempting me, Hope.” Josie sighs guiltily.

“You know, Raf is getting tempted elsewhere.. And I don’t even care if he does.” Hope notes aloud.

“You knew?” 

“Landon hinted to me about Raf and the new wolf. I’m not even mad cause I myself is tempted as well.” Hope admits. 

“Am I just a temptation?” Josie asks.

“Jo….” Hope shrugs sadly. “Temptation or not, I just know that it isn’t fair to you since I’m marrying someone else in four years. Maybe you’re right that a kiss will end up hurting, and not just you but me as well. So, I get why you would reject a kiss.”

For several minutes the two girls just gaze sadly at each other. Josie thinks about Hope’s dilemma. She understands it fully since she herself has faced the same dilemma. A part of her wonders if Hope can get over a temptation after they share a kiss. Perhaps a kiss is just all Hope wants, nothing more. What’s one way to get over a temptation? Do it and get over it?

“Hope… I give you your reward.” Josie decides. “I’ll kiss you. But after that, we won’t go any further so we both won’t get our hearts broken. We’ll remain this way. Best friends...without any deeper intimacy. Is that a deal?”

“Really?! You’ll give me a kiss?!” Hope looks at Josie with hopeful puppy eyes.

Josie nods. “Maybe tomorrow. Not today.”

Somehow, Josie feels the need for time to prepare herself for such an act. It’s just a kiss. Yeah, Josie has kissed others without so much consideration. You like each other, you both kiss. That’s it. End of story. Both parties are happy. But Hope is the first person she loves yet managed to get her all stressed up over whether they should kiss or not. 

“Tomorrow when?” Hope asks shyly. The tribrid needs to prepare herself too. She can’t have Josie kissing her if she smells of bad morning breath or something, right?

“I don’t know.” Josie considers but she can’t think of a good time. Maybe she could plan a romantic dinner in their own room before she gives Hope the kiss? Besides, Hope did so well in Japanese and deserves not just a kiss but dinner as well, right? But that would be an overkill if they both plan to not go further than just a one-time kiss. Urgh! This is so fuckin stressful!

“So, it’ll be like... a surprise kiss?” Hope asks with bright eyes.

Damn, Hope is another romantic. They are doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright the kiss is coming..


	9. Chapter 9

Hope couldn’t sleep that night when Josie agreed to a kiss. She was a nervous wreck, tossing and turning in bed, anticipating how her first kiss with Josie would go. When she did eventually fall asleep, she probably only had two hours of sleep before waking up to her alarm clock the next morning. When Hope wakes up groggily from the lack of sleep, she finds that Josie is not in their room already.

The tribrid hops out from her bed and hurriedly gets ready for school. She can still make it for breakfast. 

Arriving in the dining hall, Hope spots the super squad all already gathered at their usual table for breakfast, including Josie. Hope quickly grabs a tray to take her food. When she reaches their table, the only seat available is the one next to Josie so Hope settles her tray next to Josie.

“Morning, guys.” Hope greets her friends before taking her seat. 

“Wooh.. did you and Josie have some late night movie marathon again?” Lizzie notes aloud. “You both look like sleepless zombies.”

Hope and Josie exchange a look at each other and realize they both have dark circles around their eyes, evidence of the lack of sleep they had last night. Was Josie also nervous about their kiss too that she can’t sleep too? Hope and Josie quickly avert their eyes from each other, hiding their embarrassment.

“Hmm..or maybe not a movie?” Lizzie raises a suspicious cheeky brow. “Is it something sexier than a movie watching?”

“Lizzie!” Josie scolds her sister as she glances over at Raf who doesn’t seem bothered since he is busy texting on his phone. Hope, on the other hand, is choking slightly from her food upon Lizzie’s cheeky comment.

“Ermm...there’s a paper today. We were just studying last night.” Josie drops a fake reason.

Count on Josie to come up with believable fake excuses this easily. Hope could never. 

Lizzie and the gang seem to believe Josie and don’t probe further. 

Hope and Josie go to classes as per usual after breakfast. Some classes they share, some they don’t. They have a witchcraft theory exam. After that paper, they both walk out of class seeming confident. Later, Hope has her art class while Josie has finished her classes for the day. While waiting for Hope, Josie tries to work out a plan on when and how to give Hope her kiss. 

Last night, Josie went through all kinds of romantic scenarios for their kiss, despite warning herself she should not go overboard on a romantic overkill. Most importantly, it has to be private. Very private and the most suitable private area would be their room but it will kill the surprise element so Josie tried to think of other options. She thought of the bathroom stall, the janitor’s closet, library corner and she hated how sleazy she was to have thought of these places. 

But Hope would have that surprise element if Josie suddenly pulls her into a closet right? Sigh. Josie shakes her head at that idea. She buries her hands in her hair in frustration as she tries to study in the library. She flips through her textbook when she realizes there seems to be a new bookmark in the book. Josie flips to check on it and finds it decorated with a cute cartoon drawing of her face. She knows it’s her face because it has her current center-parting hairstyle, her pouty lips and that tiny mole on her forehead hairline. In the note, it says “Good Luck on the paper! Can’t wait to kiss you!” and it ends with a doodle of a pair of kissy lips and a “H” letter.

Josie is filled with glee. Total mushy glee. Hope can’t do this to her right now! She’ll likely faint of bliss after finally kissing the girl she’s already so in love with. 

Hope is painting in class but she is so not concentrating on her art piece. Today is just painting that bowl of fruits their art teacher has placed in the center. Hope can usually paint that within an hour but today, her mind is elsewhere(full of Josie) and she is not painting fast enough. She is taking her own sweet time. Most of that sweet time is of her day-dreaming how her kiss with Josie will go. When the class ends, she realizes she has only finished half the painting while her classmates have all finished theirs. Hope grumbles to herself as she knows her art teacher won’t let her go unless she finishes her painting.

“Hope, looks like you’re gonna lock up when you’re done.” Miss Jenkins, her art teacher, shrugs as she looks at Hope’s unfinished work before she hands Hope the keys to lock up the studio.

“Yes, Miss Jenkins.” Hope sighs as she accepts the keys.

After her teacher and classmates leave, Hope’s phone pings out a message notification. It’s a text from Josie.

**_Your last class should be over. Meet me at the Old Mill? :))_ **

Urgh! Hope can’t leave for her reward kiss now. All because she was too preoccupied thinking about the kiss in the first place. So, Hope texts back.

**_Sorry, gimme at least another half an hour! Need to finish my art work :((_ **

Josie texts back.

**_Too bad. Here’s your kiss then *adds a kissy emoji*_ **

Hope texts back quickly. 

**_It’s not my fault! Miss Jenkins wants it done by today!_ **

Josie doesn’t text back and Hope resigns to finishing her painting in a sad mood. It doesn’t help that Josie is being cheeky with that text too. It makes Hope want to kiss her more out of revenge.

When Hope is about almost done with her painting, she hears the studio door creak open and Josie peeking into the room. Hope brightens up at Josie’s presence and quickly waves the brunette in.

Josie walks over as she observes all the art in the room. “Everyone’s done except you?”

“Yeah.” Hope sighs and nods. “Just a few more touches and I’ll be done.” 

Josie then moves closer to Hope and leans over Hope’s shoulder to review her work. Hope can feel the taller girl’s body warm against her back and her breath so close to Hope’s cheek. For a moment, Hope can feel her heart beating faster and then she freezes. Is Josie going to surprise-kiss her now? Hope turns carefully to look at Josie, their noses almost touching. Is it gonna happen? Hope stares nervously at Josie’s strawberry scented lips. 

But then Josie moves away and takes a seat at a chair not too far away. “I shall not disturb you then.” 

Hope huffs and pouts. “You’re such an evil tease, Jo.”

Josie grins in response. She actually enjoys seeing a frustrated Hope desperate for her kiss.

“It won’t be a surprise kiss if you were expecting it, Hope.” Josie adds. “And you wanted a surprise kiss anyway.”

“I didn’t say I wanted a surprise kiss. I was just guessing it would be one.” Hope sighs as she dabs her paintbrush to finish the last touch on her painting.

After a while, Hope turns to see that Josie has lost patience and is walking around the room observing the other artwork again. 

“Jo, I’m done.” Hope announces as she packs her art stuff. “I need to lock up this room for Miss Jenkins too.”

Lock up? Josie jolts with an idea in her head. She sees that Hope is still busy cleaning her paintbrushes. Josie then moves to the studio door and quietly turns the lock to lock up the room so no one can interrupt them. That quiet action still somehow catches Hope’s attention though. 

“Jo?” 

Josie sheepishly shrugs as she walks over to Hope. “Tell you what, Hope. I’m gonna grade your best artwork and consider how long a kiss you deserve.”

“Seriously?” Hope raises a brow at Josie.

Josie nods. “Show me your best, Hope. It has to impress me enough.”

“I can’t believe I have to impress this much just for a kiss.” Hope shakes her head.

“A longer than usual kiss.” Josie reminds.

Hope considers that. Of course she wants more than a chaste kiss! What if Josie only rewards her with just a peck on her lips. 

“Ermm...does longer also mean deeper?” Hope checks.

“Hope Mikaelson!” Josie exclaims animatedly, her eyes wide at the other girl’s audacity. 

“You know you want this too.” Hope mumbles with a shrug.

“Just show me your best artwork already, Hope!” Josie turns impatient with a pout.

Hope crooks a smile and grabs Josie’s hand. She pulls Josie to a corner full of paintings stacked side by side. Then the tribrid bends down and starts searching for her artwork.

“There was one time we had an assignment to paint a portrait of someone we can memorise their features by hard without the need of a photo or model.” Hope relates. “And I painted my parents before so this time, I decided to paint someone else.”

Finally Hope finds the painting but Josie still can’t see it as Hope’s body is still blocking it.

Then the tribrid then moves the painting to the front presenting it to Josie. 

Josie gasps, too entranced by the painting. She knows that there is no doubt that person in that portrait is her. If Hope Mikaelson can doodle a cartoon of Josie so recognizable, there is no doubt the tribrid can paint a realistic portrait of Josie Saltzman too. How can Josie not love Hope even more now?

“Hope…” Josie stammers. “It...it’s beautiful.”

“Of course you’re beautiful, Jo.” Hope compliments the girl instead.

“Why...why didn’t you show me this sooner?” Josie asks.

“I don’t know..” Hope shrugs as she looks down at the painting she’s holding. “I guess maybe I wanted to save it for a Christmas present for you or…”

And then it happens. Her surprise reward. 

It starts with her cheeks being cupped by a pair of warm hands and before she can react, she can feel the pair of pouty lips crushing on her own. She overcomes her surprise soon enough as she takes in the sweet taste of her most wanted kiss. She wraps her arms around the taller girl’s back, pulling and craving for more out of the kiss. Josie tilts her head and parts her lips slightly, hinting at more invitation. Hope gladly accepts it as Josie’s little tongue sweeps lightly over Hope’s. Hope desperately wants more of that as her tongue returns the favor, teasing back. They both let out soft breathless whimpers of desire and Hope now understands what sweet desperation is. She doesn’t want to let go anytime. And Josie does give her a longer than usual kiss, long enough for Hope to have to pause and to take a breather at times but she always comes back for more kisses. And it is this lengthy kiss that Hope can hear their heartbeats thudding fast and loud…. Like a burst of fireworks. 

==== 

Hope is smiling as she stares at the ceiling in a daze. Her mind is only replaying her kiss with Josie over and over again. Josie had broken the kiss eventually, after what felt like the longest kiss Hope has ever experienced. Hope had watched as Josie sheepishly excused herself, saying that she has to get ready for her family dinner. 

This feeling of lightness after her kiss with Josie is something new to Hope. It is unlike her first kiss, the one she shared with Roman. That was full of curiosity. This feeling of lightness from Josie’s kiss is filled with glee and sparks! It makes Hope want more of it, and it is definitely not out of curiosity. She wants to give Josie lots of kisses, hugs, comfort, care and LOVE. 

The dinner must have gone quite late as it was 11pm by the time Josie finally got back to their room. Hope was getting ready for bed and they exchanged awkward smiles before Josie went to grab her clothes and headed for the shower. 

So, Hope waits. 

When Josie finally gets back from her shower dressed in her PJs, Hope calls her softly.

“Jo..” the tribrid watches as the other girl moves to her bed, getting ready to rest. “Ermm, how was dinner?”

“It was long…” Josie sighs tiredly. “And I’m so so tired. Can we talk tomorrow?”

“Oh...ok.” Hope is hoping they can talk about the kiss because it was no ordinary kiss. It was a kiss to behold! A kiss that Hope wants again and to add cuddles in there too! But she remembers Josie saying it was a one-time deal. Hope hates herself now. She hates how selfish she sounds to herself now. 

She can see Josie turning with her back to her as she goes to sleep. The tribrid sighs as she lets herself surrender to sleep too.

The next morning, Hope wakes up to find Josie already awake and getting dressed. 

Here’s the thing. They take off their clothes and change in front of each other like this all the time and they were never awkward, even after Josie confessed to Hope her love. But now? Hope finds herself blushing at the sight of Josie in her underwear. She finds herself admiring the brunette’s back as well as those gorgeous tanned legs. She finds herself wanting to kiss other parts of Josie besides her lips.

Hope sighs at her own perversion in frustration now. Her sigh must be loud enough that Josie hears it and quickly turns around. Though her jeans are now on, on top, Josie is still just in her bra. Now, Hope is enjoying the sight of Josie’s abs and that damn sexy mole just on her middle ab. 

“Oh, you're awake.” Josie notes aloud as she quickly pulls a t-shirt over. It’s a Saturday and Josie was obviously not dressed for school. 

This time Hope sighs internally, especially at the lost sight of sexy Jo-Abs.

“I-I am. Are you heading somewhere?” Hope asks.

Josie shakes her head. “No. No plans so far..”

“Then can we talk?” Hope quickly adds before Josie deflects it like last night. “About the kiss. I mean, I have to admit. It was amazing.”

Josie’s cheeks turn red at that. “It was amazing to me too, Hope. But we talked about this. It was only gonna be one time.”

Hope nods with her heart sinking as well. “I know...but I just wanted you to know how it felt to me. That is one kiss I will never forget. Thank you.”

Josie smiles this time, but only slightly. “Hope.. it meant a lot to me. And because it was so good, my feelings for you…” She pauses as she admits. “It’s just inevitable. It’s deeper now and... I really should not be feeling greedy for more.”

“But Jo.. I want more too.” Hope admits. “Look, no one has to know.”

“Hope! I’m not a toy!” Josie states.

“Of course, you’re not! You’re so much more to me!” Hope tells the girl.

“You don’t love me. You should never.” Josie reminds.

“Well, I’m sorry but it’s too late!” Hope exclaims. How dare Josie think she doesn’t love her?! Hope loves her and now that they shared a kiss, Hope knows she loves her more than just a best friend. She wants to shower Josie with love too. Lots of love!

“I-” Before Hope could confess more, a loud knock on their door interrupted them.

Damn it! 

“Who is it?” Hope shouts in annoyance. 

No answer but the knocks continue. 

Hope grunts irritably and goes to open the door. “What is it?!”

She is greeted by cheers of “SURPRISE!!”

Hope stares at her father, her mother and her two aunts greeting her at her dorm room door. She is surprised alright!

“What-what are you guys doing here?” Hope can’t help but ask.

“I told you we would come visit.” Hayley reminds her daughter. She hugs Hope, and the rest of the family follow suit in hugging their little tribrid.

“Well, aren’t you gonna let us in to check out your room, sweetheart?” Klaus asks.

“But I thought you were gonna arrange it with me first, mom?” Hope asks her mother instead, ignoring her father who by now had walked himself into her room to check the place out.

“Well, hello Josie.” Klaus greets the young girl standing sheepishly in the middle of the room.

“Hello, Mr Mikaelson.” Josie nods lightly as she greets the man politely. She then turns to Hayley, Freya and Rebekah who are smiling at her. “Hi Mrs Mikaelson..and..”

“Just call us by our first names, Josie. We made that clear the last time you visited us.” Hayley reminds Josie.

“Mom, you know I hate surprises.” Hope cuts in and complains.

“Hope, I told your dad that but he insists on a surprise visit.” Hayley adds. “And we checked your exams were just over so..”

“Sorry, Hope. I have a feeling Nik chose to surprise visit you to make sure you kept your stance on…” Rebekah smirks cheekily. “The no sex rule.”

“Yup, I guess he’s happy he found just your roommate in the room and not Rafael..” Freya sniggers.

“Or any other boy.” Rebekah chuckles.

Hope and Josie exchange a quick glance of embarrassed looks. They weren’t having sex or making out but they sure were making out yesterday at the art studio.

“Sweetheart, I’m just glad this room is really well-kept.” Klaus ignores all the comments as he tells his daughter. “Where do you put your paintings?”

“We have an art studio. My paintings are all there.” Hope reveals. 

“Right! You have art classes. Shall we go there to see the art you’ve done and how much they have graded your work so far?” her father asks, rather excitedly. 

“No!” Josie suddenly exclaims and everyone looks at her surprised.

Shit! Josie is worried they would see the painting of her and then think there must be something more going on between her and Hope. Which is kinda true. But she did not have to react with such sudden objection and everyone is staring at her in confusion, including Hope.

“I mean, the room is locked on weekends.” Josie comes out with the best reason, which was no lie.

“Oh, I’m sure we can ask Caroline easily for the key.” Klaus shrugs.

“Dad, we don’t wanna disturb the headmistress on her day off. Besides, I already sent you photos of the paintings I have done so far.” Hope reminds her father on their phone exchanges. She also can sense Josie being uncomfortable about the Mikaelsons seeing her portrait in the art room.

“Oh yes but I don’t know how they graded you, Hope.” Klaus grimaces.

“I did send you my grades, dad. I never got lower than a B.” Hope reminds him again.

“Why don’t Hope just bring us for a simple tour around the school. We don’t have to go in every room.” Hayley suggests. “Then we can have lunch. Oh, and please invite Rafael for lunch too. We booked a restaurant for that.”

Hope glances at Josie who is looking down at her fidgeting hands. Her heart goes out to the girl she loves now. Just when she wants to confess her love to the girl, she has to go have a family lunch with her betrothed.

“Alright, mom. Let me get changed and I will meet all of you in the common room?” Hope tells her family.

“Sure, but where’s the common room, dear daughter?” Klaus asks on behalf of the family. “We only knew of your room number and sped over here upon arrival. Never got the chance to find out where the other rooms are.”

“Ermm, I shall bring all of you there.” Josie offers. “While Hope gets ready?”

“Why thank you, Josie!” Klaus smiles at the young brunette and gestures to the door. “Lead the way, Miss Saltzman.”

Josie nods shyly and leads the Mikaelsons out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block has been delaying my writing so far. I don't know when the next chapter will be up though. I hope this chapter is good enough since they finally kissed ;)


	10. Chapter 10

When Hope arrives in the common room, her family is not there. She wonders where Josie has brought them. Just then her phone rings. It’s her mom.

“Hope sweetie, Josie is bringing us on the tour around the school now. She’s rather good at this..I just found out she heads the welcome committee.” Hayley informs her daughter.

“Alright..tell you what, mom. I’ll meet you all back in the common room once you’re done with the tour. I’ll inform Raf about lunch in the meantime too.” Hope suggests.

“Good idea. See you later!” Hayley agrees cheerfully, obviously enjoying Josie’s company at the moment.

Hope smiles at that.

Then she calls Raf. No answer. She tries again some time later. No answer.

====

“This is the library. It’s slightly smaller than the one in the old wing.” Josie introduces.

“Is this the one that carries the books about my evil tales?” Klaus asks with a raised brow.

“No, those are in the old wing for the middle and high schoolers.” Josie states the truth.

“Ha! Glad I sent Hope here this late then.” Klaus jokingly comments.

“Hope doesn’t need to read books about you to know about your evil deeds, Nik.” Rebekah chuckles at her brother. “People in New Orleans spread evil tales about you too.”

“So what!” Klaus then states proudly. “Hope doesn’t need to be proud of my past deeds. She just needs to be proud of me as her loving father. Don’t you think so, Josie?”

“I’m sure Hope loves you dearly, Mr Mikaelson.” Josie smiles at the Great Evil who seems far from the character she had read about in the books. When she visited the Mikaelsons months ago, they did not horrify her. They were non-threatening and very hospitable hosts. 

Josie then leads them further down the hallway. She is leading them to the laboratory classrooms where they take their herbology classes, something she knows Freya would be keen to see. 

“Over there towards the end is where we take our herbology classes.” Josie points to the end of the hallway. To her expectation, Freya brightens up at that, commenting she is eager to see what equipment the witch teachers in Salvatore uses.

However, something catches Klaus’ eye. The man sees a row of windows where the blinds are not drawn down. “Is that the art studio? I see some paintings there.”

“Yes. But it’s likely locked.” Josie reminds but Klaus has already gone over to the door and twists the knob of the door lightly to check.

“Oh look!” Klaus draws a victorious grin. “It’s not locked after all.”

Josie gasps. Hope forgot to lock it yesterday after Josie left early?! Josie nearly face-palms herself before she quickly catches up with the Mikaelsons who are invading the art studio now.

“Now can you guess which is my daughter’s work?” Klaus challenges the Mikaelson ladies.

“Klaus, all the art pieces are tagged with their names.” Freya deadpans.

“Nice! I can see how the others are faring against my daughter.” Klaus checks out the other paintings and holds one non-Hope Mikaelson painting up. “How did this get an A??”

Josie prays that they don’t go to that corner. That Hope and Josie kissing corner where her portrait lies. 

“Ermm...we shouldn’t keep Hope waiting. Shall we move on with the tour elsewhere?” Josie suggests.

But it is too late as Hayley is already walking to that corner, where her portrait lays bright and obvious as the first visible painting because Hope did not bother to slot it back in between the other paintings.

“Oh My!” Hayley gasps as she approaches the painting. “Josie, is this you?”

Then all the Mikaelsons gather around that painting, staring at it, at her!

“It’s beautiful.” Freya gives her verdict.

“Hope obviously got an A for this.” Rebekah notes the grade tagged on the painting.

Yup, a well-deserved A and an added bonus of a Josie kiss to that as well. Josie recalls internally.

“Did you model for her, Josie?” Klaus asks, still looking at the painting, observing it.

Josie shakes her head. “No. Hope did this with memory. She said it was an assignment that required them to paint a person without a photo or model.”

“She only ever does such portraits well with Hayley and myself…” Klaus reveals. “And now...you.”

“Yeah, Hope can’t really paint me by memory.” Rebekah points out. “Freya and the rest too. We all had to model for her or she paints using our photos.”

“Ermm...I guess it’s easy for her because she sees me everyday? I mean, I’m her roommate.” Josie guesses out loud nervously.

“Not when it’s this detailed.” Klaus gives his analysis as he glances between Josie and the painting now. “Hope has great photographic memory but for a piece like this and its details, everyone would have guessed you modeled for her or she had used a photo of you.” 

“I’m sure she painted this live under the eye of her teacher. She wouldn’t cheat using a photo.” Hayley notes and adds with a proud smile. “That’s how she got that A.”

“It’s a masterpiece!” Klaus Mikaelson gives his assessment.

Josie is wordless. She thought she was the only one moved by the painting because it is her in the painting anyway. But to hear testimonials from others and one art critic that is Klaus Mikaelson, Josie is filled with so much pride for the artist she’s in love with. Can she steal this precious painting now? 

When Klaus, Hayley and Rebekah finally leave the room to move on with the tour, Freya stays a little longer to admire the portrait. Josie walks back to check on Freya.

“Me thinks Hope has been observing you all too well. You should be flattered.” Freya draws a smile at Josie as she gently pats the younger witch’s back.

Josie flushes in red. 

==== 

Hope is walking through the hallway in the boys’ dorm wing. Since she can’t seem to get hold of Raf on the phone, she decides to find him in person. The smell of testosterone is already nauseating in the hallway alone, thanks to Hope’s sensitive sense of smell now. She is using her nose to find Raf mostly because she forgot his room number. However, Hope does sense a slight feminine scent as well. One that is a female wolf and she is sure it isn’t herself. The scent is also mixed with the familiar scent that Hope is sniffing for in the first place.

Curious, the tribrid decides to follow that mixed scent and finds herself heading towards the pantry room. 

“Holy shit! Sorry!” Hope exclaims at the sight that greeted her and turns to look away.

Raf is making out with some girl sitting on the kitchen counter. At Hope’s exclamation, Raf quickly pulls away from the girl and starts explaining.

“Hope!” Raf pants, most likely from all that make out passion, rather than the surprise appearance of his betrothed. “I can explain!”

Explain what? Hope realizes she doesn’t care. “Raf, it’s fine. You don’t owe me an explanation.” she waves him off. She herself had made out with Josie yesterday and is as much a guilty party as well.

“You must be the legendary Hope Mikaelson.” The girl Raf was making out with jumps off the counter and approaches her with a flirty smile. She then holds out her hand to Hope. “We haven’t made formal introductions yet. I’m Maya.”

Hope shakes her hand lightly and smiles back. The girl seems very friendly and Hope finds no harm in being friendly too. “And you must be the new wolf. Nice to meet you, Maya.”

“I have seen you from afar but never this close. Your beauty precedes you.” Maya sings her praises.

“Oh please.” Hope is so flattered by the compliment she is blushing so hard with a sheepish smile, waving her hand to brush it off.

“I mean it! I’ll be happy to serve my new co-alpha in a few years’ time.” Maya tells her, with a hand on her chest to express her sincerity.

So, Maya knows Hope’s relationship with Raf? Hope can’t help but ask. “So, you know? About me and Raf?”

“Yeah, well, the pack knows so how can I not know.” Maya nods with a grin. 

Hope looks at Raf now who is frowning in confusion at the friendly exchange between Maya and Hope now.

“Ok...so, you know we’re betrothed?” Hope checks again.

Maya nods and then like a realization hitting her, she checks. “Oh! Are you mad I made out with him? Cause you seemed fine the way you reacted.” 

“I..wasn’t mad..” Hope stutters as she looks at Raf, not really sure how to explain. “Raf and I..we are...well, um...it’s rather complicated? We aren’t really involved at the moment. I don’t know how to explain to you..”

“I get it! You’re in an open relationship! And I’m all for open relationships too!” Maya guesses out loud then reaches to hold both Hope’s hands. “In fact, if you plan on finally getting ‘involved’ with Raf, I’m all for polyamory! Cause’ you know, you’re gorgeous!”

Hope lets out a nervous laugh. This Maya is indeed very... open indeed. Though Hope doesn’t think the girl meant any harm at all, the tribrid definitely is not into any polyamory kind of relationship. Her one-way heart is only full of Josie at the moment. But for today, she needs Raf for a lunch mission. Hope then looks at Raf. “Can I talk to you in private for a minute?”

“Sure.” Raf nods awkwardly as he walks closer to Hope.

“I’m sorry, Maya.” Hope apologizes to the pretty, curly-haired girl. “We’ll talk again another time, ok?”

Maya shrugs with a smile and waves at Hope walking away with Raf.

“Hope, I’m sorry about that. Maya is just...really friendly and I…” Raf tries to clarify.

“Raf, I need you for lunch today.” Hope interrupts him instead. “My family is here.”

“What?!” Raf is looking at her in surprise. In fact, he seems panicking now.

“It was a surprise visit. I had no idea either. Now, we have a lunch date with them.” Hope sighs in resignation.

“Do you think they saw me with Maya?” Raf asks anxiously.

“No, they just arrived and are busy touring the other wing now.” Hope adds. “Let’s just pretend we have been...dating well so they would not suspect anything, ok?”

“Okay.” Raf nods. “Wait! But we’ve only been on two dates so how do we make it sound like we are...ermm..dating well?”

“It’s fine. My dad likes that we are going slow. We can say we stopped going on dates due to exams.” Hope suggests. 

“Ok..” 

==== 

“Thanks for the tour, Josie. It was very informative.” Hayley tells the young brunette when they return to the common room to meet Hope.

“It was my pleasure, Hayley.” Josie smiles at her if-only Mother-In-Law.

Just then, Josie spots Hope who appears to have arrived in the common room already.

“Oh, Hope is back….” Josie announces but her tone dies down a little when she spots Raf next to Hope. “With Raf..”

Hope looks at Josie with a sad pout, as if wanting to hug and comfort her badly. 

“Great! We can prepare for lunch soon.” Klaus announces. “Hope, after lunch, you’ll be staying with us in the Mikaelson mansion here for the weekend.”

“What?!” Hope exclaims at another piece of surprise news.

“Ermm…” Raf clears his throat to check. “Do I have to...stay at the mansion too?”

“No, son.” Klaus waves him off. “You’re just needed for lunch today.”

A simultaneous sigh of relief is heard from Raf, Hope and Josie, while the adults all frown in confusion at their similar reactions. 

“At least let me pack some of my stuff before I head to the mansion?” Hope asks. She wants to at least finish her conversation with Josie first.

“You don’t have to. It’s only one night at the mansion. We have whatever spare stuff you need in the mansion. Your aunts bought you more stuff again.” Klaus tells his daughter.

“You’ll love the new clothes I bought you, Hope.” Rebekah tells her niece as she drapes an arm over her shoulder, leading themselves out of the common room.

“But…” Hope turns to look back at Josie, who looks back at her sadly but nods in understanding. 

==== 

“Jo, you look miserable.” Lizzie notes aloud as she bounces and lies next to her sister in bed. “Just a few hours without Hope and you’re like this. I swear you need some rehab from this Hope obsession.”

“Lizzie, I asked you to stay over in my room for one night. To keep me company with some sister bonding, not talk about Hope.” Josie sighs.

“Did you have a fight with Hope?” Lizzie has to ask.

“Noooo..” Josie responds irritably. 

“Then tell me what is it? I know it has to do with Hope.” Lizzie probes. “I promise I won’t judge. And we did promise each other no secrets, right?”

Josie considers it. She knows that Lizzie somehow already has a sense about her feelings for Hope. She only worries her sister makes things known too obviously and that only calls for disaster. But she does trust her sister and she always did open up to Lizzie when it comes to matters of the heart.

“Let me help you. You’re in love with Hope?” Lizzie takes the initiative first.

Josie sighs loudly.

“I wouldn’t blame you. Especially when that tribrid can’t leave you alone too. Look, just go for it. Not everyone needs to know.” Lizzie advises.

“But how? She’s betrothed!” Josie asks.

“Well, you could try to date her in secret. Thankfully you’re roommates and can do loads of sexy stuff in the privacy of your room.” Lizzie suggests. “Also, sneaking around is rather sexy.”

“Lizzie, this is serious stuff. Not some casual fling.”

“So, what do you intend to do? Run down to the Mikaelson lunch now and announce your undying love for Hope? Tell them that she can’t marry Raf?!”

“Sigh...no…” Josie shakes her head.

“Is Hope taking this stuff serious too?” Lizzie checks.

“Well...she did ask for a kiss and I gave her?” Josie admits softly.

“With tongue?!”

Josie rolls her eyes at her sister’s very direct question. “Yes, with tongue and it was long.”

“Oh my god! How long were you dating Hope in secret?!” Lizzie pushes her sister’s arm.

“No, the kiss only just happened yesterday!”

“No wonder you were mostly in a daze yesterday during dinner!” Lizzie recalls. “You just made out with Hope Mikaelson?! Tell me how did it happen?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is what are we going to do after this? I love her even more now and she’s….probably conflicted because she knows she has to date and marry Raf soon.” Josie lets out. She pouts as she lays her head on her sister’s shoulder. “Poor Hope..”

“Poor Hope?! What about you?! You’re a victim to a love story where you won’t end up getting the girl!” Lizzie reminds her sister. 

“And I’m fine with it! Hope doesn’t need to suffer too!” Josie says in frustration. “I shouldn’t have kissed her! Now we’re both too deep in it!”

The brunette then covers a pillow over her face as she yells into the pillow.

“Hey...was the kiss that good?” Lizzie can’t help but ask.

Josie sighs but she can’t help but smile into the pillow. Memories of the kiss makes her heart flutter.

“I can’t hear you, Jo.” Lizzie pulls the pillow away and catches the smile before it turns into a pout. “That good eh?”

“I just wanna kiss her everyday.” Josie admits with a sad tone.

“Awww….Jo.” Lizzie pulls her sister into a comforting cuddle.

==== 

Hope was mostly quiet during lunch with her family and Raf. She can’t help but miss Josie already. 

Rebekah seems to have taken a liking to Raf and was interviewing him most times. Klaus and Hayley keep most of the conversation on Hope and Raf’s college life. They are content to hear that Raf and Hope are taking things slow in their relationship and have only gone for a couple of dates only. To which Hope and Raf are kinda thankful they do not have to act all lovey-dovey in front of the family. 

The lunch finally ends around 3 in the afternoon and Hope sends a relieved-looking Raf off.

“Thanks for this, Raf.” Hope thanks the werewolf as they walk out of the mansion to a waiting car.

“No problem.” Raf shrugs. “Thanks for the free lunch.”

Hope adds in a whisper. “Listen, it’s fine if you wanna continue seeing Maya.”

“But if your family finds out…” Raf checks.

“I’ll tell them it’s just bullshit rumors.” Hope tells him as she nudges him to get into the LYFT they had called for him.

“Hope..are you seeing someone yourself?” Raf asks carefully, before shutting the car door.

“We’ll talk about this later, Raf. It’s not convenient now.” Hope suggests as she helps shut the car door.

Later, Hope heads back into the mansion and is showered with more family love. 

She has to try on several new outfits that Rebekah had bought her.

Her parents promise her a family wolf run in the evening after dinner.

Last but not least, her Aunt Freya tells her she will give Hope something after the girl is done with her wolf run.

After a satisfying wolf run with her dear parents, Hope heads for a refreshing shower.

During her shower, she thinks of Josie and realizes she wants to call the girl as soon as possible.

As she gets out of the bathroom, she finds Freya waiting for her in her room.

“Hey Aunt Freya…” Hope greets her aunt who is sitting comfortably on her bed.

“Hope, come drink this.” Freya holds up a small bottle of potion. 

“What’s that?”

“Just a little something that helps you sleep better and rejuvenates you the next morning. I know you have been studying hard and hardly been sleeping well.” Freya offers.

“Yeah, thanks, auntie. I would love that.” Hope takes the potion and drinks it right away. She then sits on the bed next to her aunt and lays her head comfortably on her aunt’s shoulder.

“I know you have been doing well in your studies and I am proud of you.” Freya pats her niece’s head. “I saw some of your graded art pieces in the studio too.”

“You guys managed to visit the art studio? Josie brought you there?” Hope sits up and asks.

“It wasn’t locked apparently and your father just barged in there before Josie could stop him.” Freya chuckles.

“Oh! I think I forgot to lock it yesterday!” Hope recalls as she facepalms herself. She was so lovestruck after the kiss yesterday she forgot everything!

“Hmm.. You and Josie didn’t seem to want us in the art studio?” Freya asks. “Some art piece you don’t want us to see?”

“Well.. I didn’t mind actually but Josie seems like she minds..” Hope admits.

“She minds that we see that portrait of her? I thought it was beautiful. Even your dad praised that painting. He said the details were so good anyone would have thought it would have been done with a photo or model.” Freya reveals.

“He did?” Hope smiles with a hard blush. She loves it when her dad compliments her art. He is her harshest art critic.

“I think you probably painted it so well because it was full of love.” Freya adds.

“Aunt Freya..” Hope pushes her aunt’s arm lightly but blushes even more.

“You’re in love with Josie, aren’t you?” Freya raises a brow.

“I am!” Hope admits and quickly covers her mouth. Did she just admit that out loud?! 

“I knew it!” Freya claps. “Does Josie feel the same way about you?”

“Yes, she loves me too!” Hope says through her palm-covered mouth.

“And are you both dating secretly?” 

“No! We only kissed secretly!” Hope doesn’t understand why she is revealing more than she should and then she realizes something.

“Did you make me drink a truth serum?!” Hope asks her aunt.

Freya just evil-grins and asks. “How was the kiss?”

“So good I want it everyday.” Hope sighs as she covers her face in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up not as angsty as I thought.... Which only means more drama later...


	11. Chapter 11

It has been all day and no text or call from Hope. Josie wonders if Hope is that busy with her family. The siphon witch also doesn’t want to disrupt Hope’s family time so she just patiently waits. Or are they on silent terms because they are unsure where they stand in their relationship? It sort of feels like they are hanging in the air. Neither here nor there. 

Thankfully, the text and call finally came but only when Josie had already fallen asleep. She only sees the missed call and text the next morning. The brunette finds a text from Hope saying sorry that she didn’t call or text earlier because her family had been keeping her occupied. Josie smiles at text that sounds like a reporting girlfriend.

Josie texts back that it’s fine. She considers if she should add a “I miss you” line but she decides against being mushy when Hope is only away for a day and will be back in the evening soon.

Feeling lighter now with Hope’s text, Josie pounces on her sister next to her playfully to wake her up. “Lizzie, what shall we do today?”

“Jo….go back to sleep! It’s a Sunday!” Lizzie presses her face further into the pillow.

“Which is why we should go out!” Josie nudges her twin.

“Go where?” Lizzie grumbles into her pillow.

==== 

The twins end up having lunch at Mystic Grill... without their parents. Josie was in the mood for her favorite strawberry milkshake and Lizzie was too tired to oppose. Seeing her sister in a bubbly mood weakens Lizzie and she would oblige to anything Josie suggests. Lizzie realizes she has grown to put her sister’s needs first….well, most times when she has no priority needs of her own. And Josie seems like she’s in some kind of limbo with her relationship with Hope. She doesn’t mind helping a good-mood Josie maintain that mood. 

After ordering their meals, the sisters start chatting.

“So, what are you gonna do when Hope comes back?” Lizzie asks.

Josie shrugs as she sips her milkshake. “I don’t know..”

“What do you mean you don’t know. You both like each other, you date. She’s not married yet, Jo.” Lizzie advises.

“Lizzie, can we not talk about this again?” Josie sighs.

“Right. You think you both are probably gonna sneak around like an adulterous pair. I get it.” Lizzie adds. “At least Raf is way ahead of you two.”

“Wait! What do you mean by that?” Josie asks.

“I saw him sneaking out of Maya’s room in the middle of the night last night.” Lizzie reveals. 

“But he just had lunch with Hope yesterday!” Josie almost exclaims. And then she wonders why she’s such a hypocrite, acting like this and accusing Raf. Damn it, she kissed Hope! 

“Jo...you need to take it easy when it comes to dating. You know, like what you did with Jade? Go with the flirty flow. No expectations. You had the least heartbreak in that relationship. Remember you didn’t cry when she broke up with you.” Lizzie notes aloud. 

“That’s because I’m used to it by then. People leaving me and all.” Josie reminds her sister as she plays with the straw in her milkshake.

“And you know Hope will leave you eventually so in a sense….that helps?” Lizzie gives her all too honest opinion.

“Gosh, Lizzie! It isn’t the same!” Josie facepalms, wondering how to explain to her sister. She and Jade hook up rather quickly, thanks partly to Dark Josie’s flirtatious side. She had zero expectations when Jade and her started dating. It could go anywhere. After her relationships with Penelope and Landon, she wasn’t going to pour her heart into the next one. She was just happy to be dating a really cool chick like Jade then. So when Jade decided to end it and leave Mystic Falls to complete her full-time EMT course in New Jersey where she suspected her bio-mom lived too, Josie let her go with no regrets, no pain. She adores Jade but she was not in love with Jade. Hope, on the other hand…. 

“Oh My God! Speak of the devil!” Lizzie suddenly whispers-shout as she looks over Josie’s shoulder. 

Josie quickly turns around and spots the devil. Her ex. Jade. 

Jade who also spots her and is walking over to the twins’ table now.

“Hi Joz…” Jade greets with her charming smile, not forgetting to greet Josie’s sister too. “Lizzie.”

“Jade.” Lizzie responds with no expression, seeing that Jade is only focused on Josie anyway.

“Jade, you’re back?” Josie exclaims. 

“Well, just for a while. Just visiting. I’m having lunch with Wendy and Alyssa now.” Jade explains and then opens her arms to Josie. “How have you been, Joz?”

“I’m good. How about you?” Josie stands up to hug her ex warmly.

“I’m great!” Jade pats Josie’s back lightly and then pulls away a little to look at the brunette. “You look lovely as usual.”

Lizzie is feeling like an uncomfortable third wheel now even though those two are exes. Jade and Josie seem to sense Lizzie’s uncontrollable eye-roll too. 

“Jade, can I buy you a drink? We can chat a little at the bar before our food arrives.” Josie suggests.

“Sure. That’s sweet of you, Joz.” Jade accepts the offer and waves awkwardly at Lizzie while she heads to the bar with Josie.

Lizzie waves back at the two with a fake smile. The bar is located rather far from their corner table and Lizzie is thankful she won’t be able to hear them talk about old ex times. 

“At least they know how to leave me out of this.” Lizzie mumbles to herself as she scoops some vanilla milkshake into her mouth.

She then observes her sister and her blond ex chatting away rather cheerfully. No bad ex vibes like Josie used to have with Penelope and Landon. Lizzie feels that Jade might well have been Josie’s healthiest relationship, well, when it comes to no-bad-feelings post break-ups. Landon would have done better if he did not keep trying to win Josie back for a whole ass year after Jade and Josie ended their relationship. Penelope? That was good riddance to Lizzie because Satan made her sister cry the most. As for Hope? Hmm.... Hope could actually win top healthy prize IF she isn’t engaged to someone else. 

“Sigh...why does she get into relationships this easily in the first place?” Lizzie wonders about her sister being in more relationships than her by now. Lizzie doesn’t count her own casual hook-ups as relationships. 

Lizzie only realizes she had muttered out loud her thoughts when someone taps on her shoulder.

“Who are you talking about?”

Lizzie quickly turns to see Hope talking to her. “Hope!! What are you doing here?”

“I just arrived here with my family. They are waiting to be seated.” Hope points to the waiting area where her parents and aunts are looking at the menu while they wait for their table. “I saw you so I came to say hi. Are you here alone?”

“Oh! Ahh…” Lizzie considers if she should tell Hope about Josie’s presence….with her ex at the bar now but Hope will find out eventually so Lizzie goes for a subtle answer. “I’m with Jo.”

“Oh where is she?” Hope looks around, scanning the restaurant and quickly catching Josie chatting with a pretty blonde at the bar. “Ermm...who’s that?”

“That’s ah… Jade. Just Jade who’s visiting for a while.” Lizzie shrugs.

“That’s her last ex..” Hope remembers with a sad frown. “They seem friendly.”

“Ermm...yeah. Their break-up was quite amicable.” Lizzie kind of regrets saying that because Josie and Jade are now laughing and Jade is casually rubbing Josie’s arm. And Hope is shooting a death glare at the pair of exes now.

“Were you talking about Josie earlier?” Hope turns her attention back to Lizzie.

“Huh?” Lizzie is slightly confused.

“You mentioned about someone getting into relationships easily?” Hope adds.

“Well…” Lizzie can’t really lie. “Yeah...I mean, Jo has that tendency. That is, if you compare her to me. I don’t really get into relationships like my sister does. I just prefer casual dating before getting into any serious romantic relationships. Jo just dives into them, you know.”

Hope looks sadder now and Lizzie feels like she just made the tribrid worse. Gosh, she’s really bad at this sometimes.

The tribrid decides to sit down next to Lizzie and queries further in a concerned tone. “Do you think Josie is… what they call a serial monogamist?”

“You know, I once thought I was a serial monogamist but I realized I wouldn’t count because I don’t really get into relationships at all.” Lizzie adds. “I crave for relationships but what I mostly get out of them are just...well, not relationships. So yeah, probably Jo’s more so the serial monogamist.”

“I guess so too.” Hope wonders aloud.

Lizzie frowns at Hope. “If you like Jo so much, why are you worried about that when you’re basically engaged to someone else?”

Hope is taken aback by Lizzie’s response. “You know?!”

“She’s my twin sister, Hope! She can’t hide everything from me for long.” Lizzie states but when Hope looks sadder and guilty now, Lizzie feels awful and adds. “Look, I’m not judging you. I just feel that if you and Josie like each other, you should just go for it and make each other happy. So what if it’s just four years? Live the moment while it lasts.”

Hope isn’t sure if she is feeling more comforted by Lizzie’s words. She stands up when she notices her mother waving for her to go over to their available table now. “I gotta go, Lizzie. Thanks for the talk.”

Hope turns to see Josie at the bar who so far has not noticed her at all. The girl is still engrossed catching up with her ex.

Hope sighs sadly and heads to the table where her family sits.

When Josie is finally done with her chat with Jade at the bar, she comes back to a rather quiet-in-thought Lizzie.

“You seem awfully quiet. What’s bothering you?” Josie notes as she sits down and digs into her salad.

“Nothing..” Lizzie denies it but not for long. “Hope’s here.”

“What?!” Josie checks as she peers around the restaurant.

“She’s sitting over there with her family.” Lizzie helps Josie as she bobs her head to the direction of the Mikaelsons. “I think she’s... sad.” 

Josie catches sight of the Mikaelsons at the other end of the room. She waves at Hope who doesn’t wave back but does acknowledge Josie with a small solemn smile.

“Why is she sad, Lizzie?” Josie asks her sister.

“Well, you were talking with your ex… Your very friendly ex?” Lizzie reminds her sister.

“We were just talking, that’s all.” Josie clarifies.

“Jo, in simpler terms, Hope’s jealous.” Lizzie then adds an advice. “The thing you need to decide now is...Do you want to diffuse that jealousy flame?”

==== 

Before college, in Hope’s rather sheltered life, she learnt about the birds and bees from her mother and her Aunt Rebekah. They had awkward talks that Hope remembers herself giggling in response most of the time. But when it came to dating and relationship, Hope remembers one of her talks with her Aunt Freya rather clearly. Freya once talked about the difference between herself and Rebekah when it comes to handling relationships. Freya said that Keelin was every bit her first and last love. That she hardly ever dated anyone else seriously in her thousand year old life. Though she lost her virginity to a man and was impregnated by him in her youth, she wouldn’t count that man as her first love. It was more like what Hope encountered with Roman. A short-lived first-time trial at romance. 

Freya said that Rebekah, on the other hand, works differently in the dating game. Rebekah may have married her one true love, Marcel but for several years, she got in and out of several relationships. Freya told Hope that Rebekah was possibly a serial monogamist who often got into romantic relationships despite having a protective brother like Klaus ruining most of her countless relationships. With Freya, Klaus was less worried because his older sister hardly dated anyone, and mostly because Freya doesn’t just fall in love that easily….unless they are the right one, like Keelin. 

Thinking about this, Hope can’t help but wonder if Josie is just like Rebekah. One who moves on easily after every relationship. Which means Hope doesn’t really need to worry about Josie leaving her when Hope marries Raf in four years’ time, right? Right? Noooo, Hope still hates the fact that there’s no always and forever with Josie. What if Josie is Hope’s Keelin? How is Hope going to move on from Josie? 

Why can’t Hope think like Lizzie? Live for the moment. Spend these four years loving Josie and not think of the end of the road. Maybe she could spend these four years trying to convince her parents to cancel the wedding with Raf? Maybe she can find another way to unite the packs. But what if things don’t work out between Josie and her and they break up even before the four year mark? Gosh she is thinking way too much now!! URGH!!!

“Hope?”

Hope gets woken from her thoughts by her mother calling and nudging her.

“Were you listening?” Hayley asks. 

“Ermm.. sorry..” Hope apologizes but then finds her family looking anxious at her father talking to someone on the phone. Most likely Marcel. 

"We are heading back now!" Klaus barks into the phone and then grumbles after hanging up. "I can't leave New Orleans for two days before shit happens!"

"What happened?" A clueless Hope asks.

"Someone kidnapped the body." Hayley reports.

Hope knows they are talking about the only one undead sleeping body hidden in the Mikaelsons' residence all these years. "Dad's crazy sleeping ex?!" 

"Yeah, someone managed to break my cloaking spell to kidnap the body." Freya adds. "It must be the work of some powerful witch. Vincent is on it to find who it is now. If this witch manages to wake Aurora…"

"We can't have her woken up. She'll wreck havoc and we can't kill her or she'll activate the serum in her that is capable of killing all originals!" Hayley huffs in frustration.

"Even if we managed to capture that crazy bitch again, are we gonna put her to sleep and risk kidnap again??" Rebekah highlights.

"Well, we can't kill her!" Klaus exclaims as he takes his coat. "We gotta go back and find her now. We’ll figure out a way to put her sleeping body somewhere where no one can access."

"Where, Klaus?! Nowhere is inaccessible! Even the bottom of the ocean! Any powerful witch can find her!" Freya reminds her brother.

"How about a prison world?"

Everyone in the Mikaelson family turned their attention to the person who suggested that. Josie Saltzman.

"Sorry, I was just over there having lunch with my sister and I thought it would be rude if I didn't come over to say hi." Josie adds sheepishly. "And I can't help but overheard...the problem you are facing now."

"What prison world, Josie?" Klaus asks.

"Well, my sister and I are able to create an alternate world, a prison world where no one exists except whatever we sent there. And when we destroy the world after that, everything else in there will perish along with it as well." Josie reveals.

"I read about the Gemini coven being able to create that world. I forgot that Josie and Lizzie are Gemini witches. This could work, Klaus!" Freya vouches for Josie.

"Great! We'll do just that." Klaus then approaches Josie and places his hands on Josie's shoulders, thanking the girl sincerely. "Thank you, Josie."

Then it is Hayley's turn to thank Josie but this time Josie gets a thank you hug instead.

Hope watches on, feeling grateful and proud of her almost-girlfriend now. Oh God, Hope can't help but wanna make Josie her girlfriend now. Maybe someday her family will let her date Josie instead and drop the whole marrying an alpha wolf idea! 

“Thanks for helping us, Josie. We gotta go now but we’ll be back.” Hayley tells Josie after releasing their hug. “Meanwhile, I’ll leave Hope under your care.”

“Mom...” Hope feels embarrassed at her mother’s words but remembers she actually wants all the care Josie can give her.

“Looks like she already scored some points with your parents.” Freya whispers into Hope’s ear.

Without waiting for Hope’s blushing response, Freya approaches Josie and pats the younger girl’s shoulder. “I’ll be keeping in touch with you, Josie. I’d like to find out more about this prison world and all. See how we can make sure it goes well. I’ll get your number from Hope.”

Josie nods enthusiastically. She can’t wait to work with THE Freya Mikaelson! 

After Hope hugs all her family members and bids them goodbye for now, she turns back to find Josie waiting for her.

“So...do I get a thank you too?” Josie asks sheepishly. 

Hope looks down as she mutters a shy “Thanks.” 

“Hmm, I was expecting more of a thank you kiss..” Josie asks. She thinks she must have missed Hope too much to be asking this shamelessly.

This time Hope looks up at her wide-eyed. “Now? Here?”

“No...” Josie giggles but then offers her hand. “But we can head back to campus now. After all, I did promise your mom to take care of you.”

Hope stares at Josie’s offered hand and then glances around the restaurant, finding Lizzie’s impatient scowl but most importantly, she catches Jade’s curious, intense stare. 

Feeling a sudden sense of possessiveness, Hope takes Josie’s hand and intertwines their fingers for a tighter claim. 

“C’mon, I’m driving.” Josie pulls Hope along as they leave Mystic Grill. 

She then waves her sister along. “Let’s go, Lizzie!”

When they get to their car, Lizzie starts complaining already.

“Gosh, I can’t believe you two! As soon as the Mikaelson clan leaves town, you are practically glued to each other. I can’t even get to sit in the front like I always do because my dear sister refuses to let go of a hand.” Lizzie rolls her eyes at the two front passengers as she sits pouting in the back of the car that Josie is driving AND holding Hope’s hand with her free hand.

“Sorry, Lizzie.” Hope apologizes but she still stubbornly refuses to switch seats with the blonde because she’s not letting go of Josie’s hand too.

“Do you two plan on dating openly now in front of everyone in school?” Lizzie asks. 

“Lizzie… can you please leave that discussion between Hope and I for now?” Josie sighs and then adds softly. “I haven’t even asked her to be my girlfriend yet.”

“Oh! Is permission required for that? Cause as far as I can see, Hope seems to have claimed you like her girlfriend already.” Lizzie observes aloud, looking at Josie and Hope’s still clasped hands.

“I..ah..” Hope gulps. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Jo.”

Josie is so happy she thinks she might just burst into a song full of YES! at that moment. She doesn’t but she is grinning like a fool and squeezing Hope’s hand in assurance.

Lizzie buries her face in her hands, unable to take the cheese and cringe in front of her now. “Oh God! I brought this onto myself. I’m just gonna shut up now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed them to go brave and just date already. It's been 11 chapters! But they do have their talk on what's next for them in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the girls reach the campus, Josie and Hope waste no time getting out of the car and running hand-in-hand back to their room.

Shutting the door, Hope pulls Josie into a hug. A rather long hug because Hope refuses to pull away when Josie tries to look at her.

“Hope..”

“Just stay there, Jo. I just wanna hold on to this moment.” the tribrid asks of the taller girl who obliges as she wraps Hope in her arms again, this time caressing her back as well.

Hope nuzzles into the crook of Josie’s neck. She sighs contentedly at the sweet scent and warmth of Josie…. her girlfriend. The one she always wanted and the one she finally has now.

“Thank you..” Hope whispers as she plants a soft kiss just below Josie’s jawline. Of course, that’s not going to be the only thank you kiss Hope has to offer. She trails more soft kisses along Josie’s neck, drawing a soft sigh from the brunette.

“Hope, you’re not helping. I’m craving for more thank yous now.” Josie mutters.

Hope catches the hint and finally plants a kiss on her mouth. Josie bends down slightly to return the kiss, welcoming that deep thank you kiss. 

Then they find themselves moving towards Hope’s bed without breaking the kiss. But they end up clumsily stumbling onto the bed that inevitably breaks the kiss. The two giggle at each other but are happy to settle for a cuddle. Josie pulls Hope closer and the tribrid steals a kiss on the taller girl’s jawline before she nestles her head on the crook of Josie’s neck.

“I wanna wake up every morning in your arms.” Hope tells the girl as she throws an arm over the brunette’s abdomen.

“Ok! Today we will sleep in your bed. Tomorrow my bed! We’ll alternate.” Josie suggests.

“It’s a deal.” Hope agrees and kisses Josie on the cheek. 

“Or...we could just join our beds together. We get to roll with more space.” Josie adds another suggestion.

Hope chuckles. “We don’t need that much space! Our beds are almost queen-sized already. Besides, maybe some days we have to sleep separately.”

“What kind of days?” Josie pouts. 

“Well, days like when one of us falls sick or…” 

“Oh I’ll want to take care of you and cuddle you too if you’re sick, Hope. I don’t care if you pass on the illness to me.” Josie promises as she squeezes Hope tighter in her arms. “Besides, I have never seen you sick before.”

“Yeah, I don’t fall sick but you do. I’m talking about days that we might get into a fight and need some space from each other?” Hope adds.

“Gosh, it’s only our first day and you already foresee fights? I thought you said you’d never get mad at me?” Josie asks in concern.

“I mean.. That was before you became my girlfriend. Now that you’re..my girlfriend.” Hope stutters a little. “I won’t be able to hide my...displeasure if you are...you know… too friendly with an ex?”

“Hope.. Jade and I are very much over. We’re just friends now.” Josie clarifies.

“I know...you can’t blame me when the green-eyed monster, well, I think it could be my territorial wolf instincts too, taking over me. Besides, it seems like I have to worry about more than just one of your exes.” Hope pulls away, sitting up and starts rambling. “If it’s not Landon, it’s this Jade and then what’s next, Penelope? I only have one ex whom you’ll never have to worry about because he is banished and too afraid to face me again.”

This is the first time Josie sees a rather insecure Hope, which surprises her because she always thought she herself is more insecure than Hope. Josie sits up to face Hope too. “Hope, shouldn’t I be worrying about your future husband than an ex now?”

Hope feels awful with that reminder and grabs Josie into a hug. “I’m sorry. I just! I don’t know what’s gotten over me. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Jo.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Hope. And I won’t blame you when you eventually marry him. I chose this path knowing what the future holds.” Josie comforts the tribrid by kissing on the forehead. “And as long as I get to hug and kiss you like this everyday, I’m a happy gal.”

Before Hope can reply, Josie shuts her up with more kisses.

==== 

“So, have you both discussed what I asked yesterday?” Lizzie probes when she spots Hope and Josie at breakfast the next day. “You know, about dating openly or not?”

“We’re going discreet. Word will get to Hope’s family if we are too open here.” Josie tells her sister.

Hope just shrugs as she eats her breakfast. “Jo is so bent on not letting my family know about us than I do..”

“Hope, like I said, you won’t know how your parents will react.” Josie highlights. “They went through all that betrothal ceremony for the world to see so I doubt they’ll take us dating lightly. I know they are fond of me now but I don’t wanna risk them hating me and breaking us up. I’m sorry if I’m paranoid now. I just want us to take it slowly with your family. Already, Freya knows about us so..”

“Your aunt knows?!” Lizzie whisper-shouts at that revelation. 

Hope nods as she continues eating.

“Hope got dosed with the truth serum by Freya and spilled the beans.” Josie sniggers, recalling Hope’s revelation to her last night and had a good laugh. “Thankfully, Freya is keeping this secret for us. If even Freya thinks it’s best kept a secret from the family...”

“I know, I know, Jo.” Hope sighs. “I just hate that I can’t be intimate with you in front of people.”

“Oh trust me...Hope, no one is interested in seeing you sucking faces with my sister.” Lizzie remarks.

“Lizzie, I mean things like holding hands and such!” Hope clarifies quickly.

“You two already held hands in public before! Especially when you’re heading to classes together!” Lizzie reminds the tribrid.

“Oh..” Hope realizes. Lizzie’s right. They could just hold hands and no one will even suspect anything since they have been doing that sometimes. 

“If you plan on keeping this a secret from the Mikaelsons…” Lizzie waves her finger between the two new lovebirds. “What you two need to worry about is...your betrothed, who is not very good at being discreet with his new lover... ”

But Lizzie then pauses as a thought settles in and she adds excitedly. “Hold on. This could be a good thing! Raf gets caught, your parents find out, blames Raf, they cancel the betrothal, you and Josie get to date openly and everyone’s happy!”

“Lizzie! We don’t want Raf in trouble too. He’s our friend.” Josie adds. “Even if the Mikaelsons don’t punish him, the packs will. They can be mad at him for breaking the strong unification they have been striving to sustain.”

“And my parents will arrange another marriage for me anyway.” Hope adds solemnly.

“Well then, don’t you think Raf needs to work well with you two so that nothing gets out?” Lizzie tells them.

“I plan on discussing that with him.” Hope replies. She then stands up when she spots Raf and Landon leaving the hall. “In fact, I am gonna get hold of him now before class starts.”

The tribrid glances down at Josie who is giving her an encouraging smile. Gosh, Hope wishes she can kiss her girlfriend goodbye. Just a chaste kiss! But she can’t. So, she squeezes Josie’s shoulder.

“See you later, baby.” Hope tells Josie with a tender smile and leaves the room to look for Raf.

She catches up to Raf in time. “Raf!” Hope calls out.

“Hope, hi..” Raf turns to her but gets dragged by the auburn-haired girl to the empty art studio room nearby immediately.

“Listen.” Hope shuts the door and turns back to Raf. “Like I said, you can date Maya all you want but can you please make it subtle? Like very very discreet? I don’t want any word getting to my parents and you getting into trouble for that. I mean, I can have your back and lie for you to my family but I don’t want it to come to a point that they catch my lies, you know.”

“I get it but didn’t your family leave town already?” Raf asks.

“Yes, Raf, but people here will talk and word can get as far out to New Orleans.” Hope tells him.

“Okay, Hope. I’ll be careful.” Raf nods and then adds. “Besides, what I have with Maya is just...casual. Nothing serious. Won’t last anyway.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you look surprised? You’ve seen Maya. You know it’s nothing serious.” Raf chuckles. “I’m saving my serious commitment for our future, Hope. Don’t you worry.”

“Oh.”

“Are you okay?” Raf checks, noticing the lack of more expressive words from Hope.

“Just that…” she wonders if she should tell Raf about her dating Josie or keep him in the dark like everyone else, sans Lizzie. Will Raf be mad that Josie and her are dating now?

“Wait a minute.” Raf eyes her as he rubs his chin. “Are you seeing someone? You didn’t answer me before.”

“I..ah..” Hope stutters. Then she affirms. “Yes. I am.”

“Okay…” Raf gives a slightly disappointed frown but then draws an understanding smile. “And you’re being discreet like you advised me?” 

“Yes. So, let’s work together to keep things that way so.. trouble doesn’t come our way, can we do that?” Hope asks.

“Of course, Hope.” Raf nods and then walks towards the door. “If there’s nothing else, I gotta head to class now.” 

Hope nods with an appreciative smile. After Raf has left, Hope wonders to herself. “Hmm, why didn’t he ask who I was seeing?”

Maybe Raf doesn’t care because he thinks it might be just a casual thing Hope is having as well? Except it isn’t because Hope knows she is madly in love with Josie. Or maybe Raf just already knows it was Josie Hope is dating so he doesn’t bother asking.

Whatever! Hope shakes her thoughts away as she realizes she is late for class now. She quickly leaves the studio and heads for her class.

Hope attends her lecture diligently when her phone pings a message notification halfway through the class. It’s the girlfriend. She opens the message and smiles at the text Josie sent.

_ I have brought some food from the kitchen so we can have lunch in our room. See me there after your class! _

Hope replies with a “ _ See u there at 1! _ ” text and added some kissing emojis. 

At least she can share some kisses with Josie during a meal this time.

Except, they end up making out more than eating lunch later. Hope blames Josie mostly for it. As soon as she opens the door to their dorm, she is attacked by a crushing kiss. They make out and end up only eating half their lunch before they have to rush for the next class. 

For a few days, that seems to be the routine. They spend at least one meal in the privacy of their room so they can canoodle all they want. 

Of course, they aren’t always making out all the time. Not that they don’t like it. They obviously do like it. Hope also thinks that she likes it too much that she may need help and advice from her Aunt Freya on girl-on-girl intimacy. She is not sure if she is doing it right but whenever she trails her kisses down below Josie’s neck, the brunette would pull her up to kiss her on the lips again. It’s like she can never kiss Josie further down from there. Or maybe it’s where Hope’s hands are at. Everytime Hope’s hands go under Josie’s shirt and almost reaches under the bra, Josie gasps but flinches, like she doesn’t want any skin contact on her chest.

“Am I doing it wrong?” Hope asks.

Josie shakes her head. “No no. I feel good. Actually really good.”

“But you seem to always want to stop if I go any further. If I’m going too fast with this, please tell me, Jo. We can take things slow if you prefer that.” Hope gently caresses the pretty face with lovely brown doe-eyes staring back at her.

“It’s just that… if you go any further, I might lose control.” Josie admits, her face showing embarrassment. “I mean...you did say you will only have sex after marriage.”

“That was for Raf!” Hope almost laughs at Josie’s cute assumption. “You’re not him.”

“I know. But I would never break the kind of tradition you set for yourself, Hope.” Josie tells the girl hovering on top of her. 

“It’s not a tradition, Jo. It’s an excuse.” Hope moves to lie down by Josie’s side to explain. “I wasn’t in love with Raf so obviously I don’t plan to have sex with him until after marriage. As for you, I am in love with you so.. I...I naturally want….that, you know.”

“Hope…” Josie cups the tribrid’s face. It’s not like she never felt that with Hope too. But she remembers Hope’s words about sex after marriage and Josie wants to respect that. Yet, she also knows she may never marry Hope so sex may not happen between them at all. She did tell herself that it didn’t matter but the make-out sessions they share have been quite intense lately she wonders how long she is able to withstand them not going any further than making out. 

Whenever intimacy with Hope reaches her chest or further down, Josie knows she will lost control and will give in to sex. Now that Hope explains she does want sex eventually, Josie decides it is actually fine for them who are in love to go further after all, right? But Josie also decides she wants to make it special when they have their first time with each other so they should wait just for a bit for now. 

“I want that too, Hope.” Josie tells her girlfriend and kisses her but just chastely. “But let me plan something romantic for that one day, ok?”

Hope chuckles. “Of course. We can take our time too, Jo.” 

====

Dating in secret is tough. Hope learns that the hard way after a few weeks dating Josie.

She finds out that Josie’s ex, Jade, is planning to stay longer in Salvatore..by applying for a teaching assistant job in the middle school wing. Wait, correction - Jade’s not staying longer, she’s staying there permanently because she already got the job now. And Hope thinks that Jade thinks she might still have a chance with Josie, especially with the flirty look the blond vampire gives Josie everytime the brunette bumps into her. Worse, teaching assistants are also offered accommodation in Salvatore as well and in the university campus. Which means Jade and Josie will bump into each other quite often in the dorm hallway.

Noticing Hope’s annoyance at the news of Jade’s ‘permanent residence’ in Salvatore, Josie wraps her arms around a sulky-looking Hope one night before they go to bed. 

“It’s not exactly a permanent job anyway. Jade just needs a job for now to save up for her journey to medical school.” Josie tells Hope.

“And there are no other jobs she could get where she used to live?” Hope notes with sarcasm.

“She’s a vampire. You know it’s not easy getting a job in other parts of the human world.” Josie adds. “Besides, my dad needed more staff as well.”

“That’s the thing I don’t understand.” Hope huffs as she moves away from Josie to tuck herself under the covers in bed. “If she’s a vampire, not to mention, a ripper, why would she want to go to medical school? There’s gonna be blood everywhere!”

“Well, that’s one way to control one’s blood lust too. You know, conquer the temptation?”Josie shrugs as she moves under the covers to spoon Hope. 

“I think it’s dumb.” Hope mutters as she pulls Josie’s arm wrapped around her tighter.

“And I also think it’s dumb if you think I’d ever get back with her.” Josie states with a kiss on Hope’s nape.

Hope closes her eyes, slightly satisfied with the assuring kiss before mumbling. “I’m not dumb.”

Josie may have assured Hope she is never getting back with Jade but she knows that is only one party’s assurance. Jade is not assuring Hope in any way so far, especially when Hope catches the blonde chatting with Josie in the hallway one Friday after she finished art class and was meeting Josie after.

Jade and Josie are chatting in the hallway. Awfully friendly again. Hope can’t resist but to go over to join the conversation. After all, Josie is supposed to meet her anyway.

“Hi girls! What’s up?” Hope greets animatedly as she approaches them.

“Hey..Hope.” Josie greets, slightly surprised by her girlfriend’s overacting friendliness as well as a subtle possessive hand placed at the small of her back now. 

“I was just asking Josie if she was going to the old mill party tonight.” Jade tells Hope.

“There’s another old mill party again?!” Hope shakes her head. She and Josie are so done with those parties and hate attending them. They only go when Lizzie holds one and makes it mandatory for them to attend. But Lizzie already held one last week and Hope is sure Lizzie wouldn’t hold another one so soon. 

“You didn’t know?! I thought Raf would have informed his fiancee about a party he’s holding tonight.” Jade reveals, tilting her head while raising a brow at Hope.

Hope stiffens slightly. She knows Jade was highlighting this on purpose. Damn it! This is why Hope hates keeping her relationship with Josie a secret. She can’t even claim Josie as hers when Josie’s ex has the right to remind her about her betrothed status with a werewolf alpha. 

“Are you planning to go?” Hope turns to Josie to ask, totally ignoring Jade’s earlier question.

“Ermm…” Josie looks stressed. If she goes to the party, Hope would be mad she’s going because Jade’s going. And Hope already looks mad now. Is it safer that Josie refuses? So she says unsurely. “Maybe not?”

“That’s a pity, Jo.” Jade draws a sad pout. “It’s been more than a year since we last hung out at a party. C’mon, don’t be a party-pooper. Accompany an old friend to a party tonight.”

Old friend my ass. Hope internally scoffs at that but she instead encourages Josie. “You should go.”

Hope thinks she can do this. She can play the non-jealous non-girlfriend in a non-pissed way.

Josie looks at Hope, surprised. So, she checks. “Are you sure? We have plans for movie night.”

“ _ I _ have plans for that since I never liked attending those parties.” Hope announces and then looks at Jade to add. “That’s why Raf doesn’t bother telling me when he holds these parties. He knows to leave me out of it.”

“Hope..” Josie wants to ask again but Hope is walking away by then. 

“Go enjoy yourself, Jo.” Hope waves a quick goodbye as she heads towards her dorm room. 

After Hope enters her room, she shuts her door and she’s fuming mad. 

She finds the door opening again a minute later. Looks like Josie has chased after her to their room. So much for acting non-pissed, Josie probably saw through her already.

“You’re mad. I know you’re mad. You won’t just let me go to an old mill party without you.” Josie tells her.

“I want to end the betrothal.” Hope tells the girl in a huff.

“What?! Don’t be rash, Hope!” 

“I’ll convince my parents to understand.” Hope adds. “At this point, anyone can still steal you from me because I can’t even tell them you’re my girlfriend.”

“Why would you think that? Don’t you trust me?” Josie adds.

“I trust you, Jo. I just can’t tell what will happen in the future.” Hope sighs as she sits down on the edge of her bed. “Maybe you can move on from me easily after I marry but I don’t think I can move on from you that easily.”

For a moment, Josie feels a bit offended but has to ask Hope. “What makes you think that way of me?”

“You’ve been in more relationships and...I’m like your fourth so...I’m sure you’ll move on just fine.” Hope lets out.

“I never knew you thought of me that way, Hope. That I would get over and move on to the next one easily just based on the number of relationships I have been through.” Josie shakes her head in disappointment. She is rather upset now. “You sure you still want to date someone like me, Hope?”

“Jo..I-I didn’t mean it that way. Of course I wanna keep dating you. I just hate that we’ll end our relationship in a few years because I didn’t end a marriage deal earlier.” Hope clarifies.

Josie realizes that maybe this is too much for Hope. They don’t just like each other. They are in love with each other and Hope is already so afraid of their impending break-up. She knows Hope thinks it’s her own fault in all this because she is still engaged to Raf but in actuality it is Josie’s fault. That Josie will leave Hope even if Hope doesn’t marry Raf. That Josie will move on to the after life when the merge happens. But she will never tell Hope that. The best she can do is let Hope think she will move on to someone new.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I tend to move on easily. If you think that is something hard for you to accept...do you think you can handle this relationship with me? I have said before. If you cancel the betrothal now, we may face worse consequences affecting our relationship.” Josie kneels down as she reaches to hold Hope’s hands. “So, you need to decide, Hope. Are you able to handle being my secret girlfriend for now?” 

“For how long, Jo?” Hope asks.

“I don’t know. Until I win over your parents completely that they’d can’t help but write Raf off and make you marry me instead?” Josie shrugs and winks.

“I can’t believe you can still joke about this. I’m serious, Jo. Being a secret girlfriend for too long can be insufferable.” Hope squeezes Josie’s hand to make her point.

“Ok, ok. I was serious too when I said I don’t know. I guess it would be as long as possible? As we try not to get caught?” Josie then looks at their hands and thumbs Hope’s knuckles in comfort. “I just don’t want any family drama to come between us. I have imagined all these scary scenarios of your parents storming into Salvatore and dragging you home, taking you away from me before I get to spend enough time with you.”

Hope sighs as she reaches out to caress Josie’s cheek. “And I thought I was the over-thinking one. Ok, I’ll keep this act for now but I want you to know I am also working to win my parents over to accept us eventually, while finding a way not to ruin any political ties with the packs as well.”

“You love me that much, huh?” Josie crooks a smile.

“Yes. So shut up and kiss me.” Hope pulls Josie in and the brunette willingly kisses her with passion.

Lots of passion.

Kissing along Hope’s jawline, Josie reaches for Hope’s hand and leads the hand to her bosom where she once resisted her touch. “Touch me, Hope.”

The tribrid gasps, lightly groping Josie’s left breast. “Jo, are we..?”

“Yes..”Josie then removes her own shirt and reaches to her back to unhook her own bra so Hope has more access now.

Hope gasps again, loving the look of a sexy, topless Josie on top of her now. “What about the party?” 

“Fuck that party. I’m all yours tonight. I actually planned a romantic dinner tomorrow where we’ll finally have sex but now..” Josie kisses down the tribrid’s neck and admits. “I’m pushing it early because I can’t wait to show you how much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting! Is this chapter fluffy enough? I guess angst is delayed now. Happy Holidays, everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since their first time, Hope found a side of herself that she never knew. She discovered that she has a rather high sex drive. She wants to make love to Josie everyday, like at least twice a day. She wonders if it is too much. The perks of being roommates and their own bathroom in their room gave them that liberty to have sex almost all the time. Worst of all, Josie is not even complaining and is always a willing party when Hope initiates sex. Several occasions Josie’s neck would be filled with lovebites and the siphon witch would use a glamour spell to cover them up after. Hope apologizes for the marks but Josie doesn’t mind them at all. 

What was Hope thinking when she thought there would be days they may need space from each other and won’t share a bed? She wants to share a bed with Josie ALL THE DAMN TIME! There were one or two days where they fought, mostly due to the stress of them trying to hide their relationship from others. But hell, they always end up having great make-up sex!

Hope needs some help and advice. At least she thinks she does. Is something wrong with her? Are her hormones messing with her and giving her this sudden high sex drive? She wants to call her mom to ask, remembering stuff she read about a werewolf’s sexual behavior. But she decides not to since her mom is not supposed to know about her relationship with Josie. She could ask her Aunt Freya though. Freya is married to a werewolf after all. So, Hope calls Freya during her lunch break. However, Freya’s phone seems to be off. She decides she will try calling later again. Meantime, she has a free day after lunch so she decides to hit the books in the library to find answers herself.

Unlike Hope, Josie has classes to attend. So, Josie leaves Hope in the library but not before stealing a kiss in one of the quiet corners in the library. Josie doesn’t know Hope is searching for answers about her sex drive. Hope feels too embarrassed to share this with Josie. 

After some time, Hope finds some answers from her research. It was actually something she knew long before in her werewolf education but she just doesn’t realize it until now. It is the simple fact that Hope has found her mate. Her sex drive is higher than usual because Josie is her mate. Her chosen mate. Her soulmate. One distinct symptom is of Hope and Josie already taking each other’s scent. They now carry a strong mix of both their scent. It is a mesmerizing, addictive scent that Hope could easily sense Josie from afar. Hope highly doubts there’s a need for a location spell if her girlfriend is lost since her nose can do the job already. If Raf was Hope’s mate, Hope would have developed a strong attraction to Raf on their first kiss. If Raf was her mate, they would be fucking like rabbits everyday by now but NO she is so not interested in fucking Raf, or anyone else who isn’t Josie AT ALL! 

Shouldn’t wolves be marrying their mates? It’s every wolf’s dream to be with their destined mate forever, right? Her mother once told her that a wolf does not always meet or end up with their destined mate. In fact, her mother admitted her two marriages were built on gradual love, not that of a chosen mate. A mate would be someone where an immediate strong bond is formed after mating for the first time. Also, a wolf’s mate doesn’t always have to be a wolf. It could be anyone and of any sex. In the case of Hope, her mate is a pretty witch who is her best friend and lover. Someone she already loves so much. Just like in the case of Freya and Keelin, right? 

Hmm.. Can Hope actually convince her parents to accept Josie with this mate theory? 

==== 

“What? Twice a week?” Lizzie asks her sister in a whisper, making sure no one in their class can hear them talking about sex.

“Twice a day. At least.” Josie corrects.

Lizzie responds with a loud gasp, staring wide-eyed at her sister.

“Okay, I take it from that reaction that it’s not healthy..” Josie crooks an embarrassed smile.

“No! It’s….perfectly healthy, Jo. Like I would love to have such an active sex life too!” Lizzie is impressed. Who would have thought Hope Mikaelson has such a big sexual appetite? Josie shares the same DNA as her so YEAH for her twin but Hope? Goody-two-shoes Hope who was home-schooled for years? 

Lizzie then admits. “I mean, I can’t look at Hope the same way anymore.”

“Lizzie! Don’t embarrass Hope please!” Josie warns her sister who is sniggering by now.

“Oh.. I will tease her about this.” Lizzie adds.

“Stop it, Lizzie. I think she can’t control nature. It’s a wolf thing. Her….wolf appetite, I think.” Josie gives her opinion. Of all her exes, none of them could compare to Hope, in terms of sexual appetite.

“Hmm.. but I did hook up with werewolves before, mind you.” Lizzie recalls. “Raf was one and he was like one time is all there was to be. Then there was another guy whose name I forgot because it was a forgettable sexual experience that neither he nor I wanted another round. So yeah, not all wolves have that big a sexual appetite, Jo. They can fuck.. and go too.”

“We’re in love, Lizzie. There’s a difference.” Josie sighs, feeling all fluffy at that thought.

“Sigh..then why did you say it’s a wolf thing in the first place, huh? Why didn’t you just say it’s a love thing?” Lizzie asks.

“I guess it’s both? But honestly, I think there’s more.” Josie wonders aloud at her own strong connection to Hope.

“More what?”

Josie just shrugs as she continues to wonder what more was.

==== 

“As much as I’m happy for you, I can’t be 100% sure about the mate theory, Hope.” Freya tells her niece.

Hope was still in the library when Freya finally returned her call. She had told Freya everything. Her unusually high sex drive for Josie and the werewolf mate theory.

“Is it any different between you and Keelin? You told me you are her mate.” Hope asks.

“Well, not much difference, especially on the scent and intense love and sex part. But I was only very sure I’m Keelin’s mate when I connected with her in her wolf form.” Freya adds.

“What do you mean?” Hope decides to walk out of the library to continue her conversation with her aunt.

“Well, you know that in wolf form, you don’t usually harm us when you know we’re your family.” Freya continues to explain. “But we don’t get to touch or cuddle you in wolf form, you know.”

“Oh c’mon, Aunt Freya. We’re wolves, we don’t do cuddles. We can only do that in human form.” Hope reminds her aunt.

“No, Hope.” Freya explains further. “Think about this. Keelin doesn’t have that liberty to transform back to human at will especially without her moonlight ring. What she’s able to do was let me cuddle her in her wolf form. Anyway, to us, that was a sure sign that I’m her mate.”

Hope considers her aunt’s words. Should she test Freya’s theory? “No, it’s too dangerous for me to even test it.” She tells her aunt.

“Yeah, I thought so too. But you could always turn back to human form in time to prevent any danger on Josie.” Freya adds. “The only difficult part for you is actually to keep yourself in wolf form while in close proximity with Josie. That’s the test.”

Hope sighs. “And here I was thinking my overwhelming love and passion for her is strong enough proof for my parents to accept Josie as my mate.”

“Oh sweetie. Baby steps ok. If you believe she’s your mate, she’s your mate. But to convince your parents of that, I think the only way to prove it is well, wolf cuddles?” Freya then also remembers the young adult subject matter at hand. “Meantime, I think there’s a way to...erm...subdue your sexual appetite. You know, before you overwhelm Josie and leave the girl hardly any air to breathe?”

Hope already knows how Josie sounds when she has hardly any air to breathe and it sure doesn’t sound like a bad thing, especially after she orgasms. What does her aunt mean? “You think I’m overdoing it? Too much sex?”

“Well, you sounded worried about your big sexual appetite earlier.” Freya reminds her niece. Hope had stuttered out to her aunt at first wondering if she had some sort of sex addiction to Josie.

“Ermm, yeah. Don’t Keelin do the same with you too?” Hope asks, out of curiosity.

“Yeah, sometimes. But she always had her self-made medicine that restrains her wolf side so the sex doesn’t really overwhelm me too much.” Freya chuckles and then asks. “Do you want some of Keelin’s medication?” 

Hope considers but she feels more reluctance than willingness. “Can I politely reject the nice offer? I mean, Josie isn’t complaining.” 

Freya laughs. “Alright, Hope. Whatever you say.”

“By the way, Aunt Freya. How’s the hunt going?” Hope decides to change the subject to the hunt for Aurora. 

“Not good. I’m mad at myself that it has been weeks and we still couldn’t track her!” Freya rants.

“That bad, eh?” Hope can feel her aunt’s disappointment miles away.

“This witch protecting her is too strong.” Freya sighs.

“We wanna help as much, Auntie.” Hope tells her aunt. “Anything we can do?”

“Nothing I can think of for now.” Freya tells her niece. “I think you just need to focus on college and date your mate happily, alright?”

“Alright.” Hope smiles into the phone at her aunt’s sweet advice. “Anyway, just know that Josie and Lizzie can easily make a new ascendant as soon as you give us the heads-up.” 

==== 

Hope trails her finger along Josie’s smooth neck. She could see her love bite marks all over her girlfriend’s neck as they lay in bed after a steamy round of love-making.

“I don’t know why I can’t control myself from making these marks.” Hope sighs apologetically.

“I know why.” Josie smiles at her. “You love me too much.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Hope shrugs and kisses Josie’s nose before adding. “I feel bad for you though, always having to use a glamour spell to cover these up.”

“Well, I took my revenge already so I’m not complaining.” Josie giggles.

Hope reaches to feel her own neck for any marks. “You did?”

“Yeah.” Josie admits. “You are lucky because you heal so fast the marks disappear by the next hour. But I get why it feels good to mark the person you love.”

“You like it? I thought it’s only a wolf thing.” Hope thinks aloud.

“Maybe your wolfiness is rubbing off on me.” Josie teases with a playful nib on Hope’s collarbone. “I love the intensity of biting you.” 

Hope responds with a seductive growl and pulls Josie up for a passionate kiss on the lips. She can feel their legs positioning in between them and their naked torsos pressed against each other again. Gosh, how is she so easily tempted into another round of sex? Aren’t they even tired at all? 

Hope manages to break the kiss slightly and asks Josie breathlessly. “Is this too much? Am I overwhelming you?”

Josie shakes her head innocently.

Hope tries to pull away a little. “Jo, it isn’t just because I love you. I think I have found my mate in you and that’s why I’m so….addicted to you.” 

Josie looks at Hope curiously. “Are you talking wolf?”

Hope nods. “I don’t feel this way with Raf or anyone else. When a wolf finds their mate, they will naturally mark their mate with their scent after they mate. Ever since we made love the first time, I can feel a strong bond. I can smell you from a mile away and when you’re near me, all I can feel is this intense love and possession. And...honestly I had no idea I have such a high sex drive until now.”

“Well, I have to admit you’re certainly my most passionate relationship so far. I never knew I have that high a sex drive too until us.” Josie blushes as she clears her throat. 

Hope grins at that, feeling a little proud she got the gold medal for most passionate. 

“And are you okay with being my mate? I mean, for a wolf, it means forever.” Hope checks.

“Are you really sure I’m your mate? Like a soulmate?” Josie checks too.

“I would think so.” Hope nods. “All my symptoms seem to point to that. Another way to prove it, as my aunt Freya experienced with her wife, is to see if we can connect when I’m in wolf form. Apparently, Freya can cuddle Keelin in wolf form.”

“Really?” Josie excitedly pulls Hope into a cuddle. “Shall we try that? I wanna cuddle you in your wolf form. I’d love to see wolfie Hope.”

“But Jo, it’s kinda dangerous.” Hope shakes her head.

“No it’s not. I know you will never hurt me.” Josie shakes her head as well.

“Let’s just hold that thought for now, ok?” Hope smiles at Josie’s pleading pout. “Anyway the reason why I brought up the mate topic is so I can eventually tell my parents why I need to choose you over Raf as my always and forever.”

Josie gasps softly and looks at Hope with concerned eyes. After a long pause, Josie shakes her head. “Hope, you don’t have to tell them yet. It’s still too soon.”

“What do you mean it’s too soon? We’re in love!” Hope reminds. “And I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore!”

“Here we go again.” Josie sighs as she lies on her back and lays her arm over her eyes. It’s the same debate again with Hope.

“I don’t wanna drop the bomb on my parents only in the year of my wedding. Don’t you get it?” Hope doesn’t let go of the topic.

“I get it, Hope, but anything can happen in four years.” Josie blurts out. Josie regrets her words but it was too late to retract them. She can only continue to cover her eyes with her arm so she can’t see Hope’s reaction.

“Like what? Us breaking up?” Hope sounds upset alright.

“I didn’t say that, baby.” Josie gets up quickly to placate the girlfriend. She wishes she could tell Hope the truth but she can’t. She won’t.

Hope does not feel better. She pulls their blanket away and gets out of bed. Josie watches as Hope puts on a tank top and slacks without her underwear.

“I’m going for a run.” She announces as she walks out of their room.

Josie sighs, knowing that Hope is going for a wolf run since she left out her underwear.

She can only hope her girlfriend feels better after her run in the woods and comes back to cuddle her again.

No such luck. 

Josie wakes up the next morning without the warmth of her favorite body spooning her. Hope is sleeping in her own bed. Darn, she really made use of their separate beds. She looks at the sleeping form with her back facing her. Josie can see Hope’s birthmark on the back of her right shoulder. She remembers Hope telling her that her mother Hayley shares the same birthmark as well. A symbol of the crescent wolf pack. A symbol of royalty in the wolf world. How is she the destined mate for a royal princess like Hope? That surely amazes her but what she is pretty sure of is how in love they are with each other. She knows that Hope was mad at her last night but she is determined to make it up to her and she knows how to.

Josie crawls over to Hope’s bed and finds her natural spot spooning Hope. The tribrid lets out a soft whimper but still sleeps on. She doesn’t pull away from Josie. It gives the siphon witch the hint for more loving touches so Josie kisses lightly on Hope’s birthmark and then trails her kisses to her nape. Hope moans softly this time and Josie proceeds to give more by pushing her hand under Hope’s top and finding one breast to caress. 

“More…” Hope gasps helplessly at the touch.

At the sound of that, Josie knows she has been forgiven and continues to make it up to Hope. 

===== 

“Hope, wait!” 

Hope stops walking in the middle of the school hallway. She turns around and sees Maya calling her.

“Oh Hi Maya. What’s up?” She greets the other girl.

“Hey...listen. Would you be free this Saturday?” Maya asks sheepishly.

“Ermm...maybe. What is it?” Hope raises a brow in curiosity.

“It’s my brother. He’s dying to ask you out..” Maya reveals.

“Who is your brother?” Hope asks, not recalling she even knows Maya’s brother.

“Ethan! You don’t remember him? Raf introduced him to the pack a few days ago when he got transferred here.” Maya reminds Hope.

“Okay….” Hope recalls now but remembers her current status. “But you do know I’m betrothed to Raf right?”

“Oh c’mon Hope. We all know that Raf and you are not dating now until you’re ready.” Maya finger-quotes the “you’re ready” part and adds. “And besides, it’s just a harmless date with my brother. You can enjoy a free meal with him and dump his ass right after. I don’t care.”

“Maya!” Hope almost exclaims. “If I’m not ready to go on dates with Raf, do you think I’m ready for any other dates? No, I’m not doing it. Harmless or not.” 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry. But look, I lost a bet with him, and now I have to convince you to go on a date with him.” Maya admits with a sigh and then pleads. “Can you just help me this time? Please!”

“No!” Hope starts to walk away.

“Hope!” Maya calls after the tribrid. “If you don’t help me, I’m gonna...I’m gonna have to tell the secret you’ve been keeping!”

Hope turns around and stares wide-eyed at Maya. The tribrid’s eyes turn amber and Maya knows she has pushed a bad button. Hope grabs Maya by the arm and drags her into an empty classroom. 

“Talk! What secret?” Hope commands.

“You and Josie?” Maya shrugs.

“We’re just best friends.” Hope denies quickly.

“Yeah right! Best friends who make out in the secret corner of the library where you think no one sees or hears?” Maya sniggers.

“Fuck.” Hope curses at herself for being exposed so easily.

“Oh... you fuck there too?” Maya giggles.

“Not funny, Maya.” Hope scolds the girl.

“Okok...I’m just saying I won’t tell because I actually think you two are cute together. I mean, I ship hosie, alright! The thing is...a bet is a bet and I never back out of a bet, especially one made with my brother. It’s tradition and I have to succumb to my loss and give him what he wants. I promise I’ll keep your secret relationship with Josie….if you help me and go on one stupid date with Ethan. Please, Hope.” Maya clasps both her hands in a begging gesture. 

“Gosh, Maya!” Hope sighs in frustration and pauses to think. Then she tells the other girl. “I’ll need to talk to Josie about this.”

“Wow...you girls are that serious eh?” Maya raises a brow.

“And is Raf even okay with this? Ethan would know that I’m engaged to his alpha right?” Hope ignores Maya’s question and shoots another of her own.

“Raf doesn’t care. He’s screwing someone else now. And everyone in the pack knows you both aren’t really together. But don’t worry, they don’t know about you and Josie, except me who have great bisexual instincts.” Maya reports with a wink.

“ARGH.. I told Raf to go discreet on his conquests...” Hope lets out a loud sigh.

“So, please just help me out? You can totally ignore Ethan during the date.”

“I can't believe this! You’re asking me to go on a date with your brother openly while I’m not dating my girlfriend openly?”

“Oh, the date with my brother is an open one-time deal.” Maya clarifies. “In fact, everyone in the pack knows about the bet that I lost so they know you’re just helping me out when you actually go on a date with Ethan. And I’m sure Josie would understand?”

Hope sighs as she leaves the room, pointing out to a pleading Maya. “No promises, Maya.” 

==== 

“Jo, guess what?” Hope walks into her room, ready to report to Josie about Maya’s request for a dumb favor.

Except that Josie is fast asleep on her desk and did not hear one word from Hope. Hope smiles at her adorable girlfriend sleeping with the side of her face flat on an open notebook. She chuckles softly at Josie who must have been too tired from studying that she actually drooled on the notebook during her sleep. The tribrid decides to carry the brunette to bed. So, she gently lifts Josie up bridal style, trying as much as possible not to wake her sleeping beauty. After she lays Josie on the bed, she turns to check on Josie’s notebook, making sure Josie did not ruin her notes. 

Hope realizes that thankfully Josie’s notes were not ruined but she also realizes something else. It was not a notebook. It was a diary. At first, Hope looks away in order not to pry but she can’t help but catch the words “Hope” and “truth” and her eyes just won’t stay away from what was written.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It’s day 72 of dating the love of my life and as much as my love for Hope grows, it pains me to hide the truth from her. We don’t always get into a fight but when we do, it’s always the same old argument. I know it’s because she loves me and wants us to be endgame. She has no idea I want the same thing too and that we will get our endgame, well, more so me than her. Hope will get her other endgame, whether it’s Raf or someone else. How long can I go on trying to convince her not to tell her parents about us? To stop her from cancelling her wedding with Raf? How can I make her understand that it is for her own good? That a future with me would only end in death? That’s why she shouldn’t defy her parents’ power unification plans for her over me - one who will die just months before her wedding. Hope will never understand my choice. Lizzie deserves life more than I do after what I have done to her in the fake merge years ago. It is only the right thing to do in the real merge to come. Will Hope understand that? _

What did she just read? 

Josie? Plans to die? Months before her wedding? 

How can Josie keep all this from her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took ages for me to start writing again. Hard times!


End file.
